Mirada vacía
by chubieta
Summary: Bella ha obtenido una beca deportiva que la hará mudarse a Forks y vivir con su padre. Allá conocerá a los Cullen, una agradable familia, excepto por Edward, un chico que se ha vuelto un amargado después de una decepción amorosa. Todos humanos. ExB
1. Capítulo 1: Cambios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen. Pero sí la historia, que nació de un sueño, al igual que Stephenie Meyer.

Este es mi primer FF, espero que les guste, dejen reviews!

**CAPÍTULO 1: CAMBIOS**

**BELLA POV**

- ¡Bella!- gritó mi mamá desde debajo de las escaleras - ¡Teléfono! ¡Es el entrenador Wolowitz!

Me desperecé de mi cama de un salto, era la llamada que tanto estaba esperando. Corrí escaleras abajo, más nerviosa que nunca. Cogí el teléfono mientras mi mamá me miraba expectante.

- ¿Aló? – dije sin aliento.

_- ¿Isabella Swan?_

- Sí, sí. Soy yo. Entrenador Wolowitz, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

_- ¡Isabella! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! ¡Acabo de recibir una llamada del Centro de Alto Rendimiento de Forks para informarme que te otorgaron la Beca al mérito deportivo!_

Mis pensamientos eran incoherentes. "¿Centro de Alto Rendimiento? ¿Forks? ¿Beca?" no podía unir las ideas ni articular palabras. Cuando postulé a la beca jamás pensé en obtenerla, simplemente llené los papeles para contentar al entrenador, pero jamás me imaginé que…

_- ¿Isabella? ¿Estás ahí?_

- Sí… es que… eh… yo… uhm… no me lo... bueno, uh… no me lo esperaba- dije entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de formar una oración.

_- Vamos, Isabella, no seas modesta. Te lo merecías, tienes un talento innato para la natación. En todos los años que llevo entrenando, jamás me he equivocado con alguien.¡ Y tú, Isabella, tienes aptitudes para esto! _

- Pero… ¿qué pasará con mis estudios en Phoenix? Yo…

_- No te preocupes, al obtener esta beca se inician los trámites de transferencia al Instituto local de Forks para que puedas terminar tu secundaria allá y así asistir al Centro Deportivo._

- Pero….

_- ¡Nada de peros! Tú sólo preocúpate de arreglar tus cosas. El Comité de Becas se encargará de hacer todos los trámites necesarios por ti, ellos se encargarán de hacer la transferencia. Cuando tengan todo listo, te llamarán para concretar los últimos detalles. ¡Nuevamente felicitaciones! Hasta luego._

Pasaron unos segundos antes que me diera cuenta que el entrenador ya me había colgado. Aún no podía creerlo. Había tantas cosas que planear, el viaje, avisarle a Charlie…

- Bella! Bella! Bella!- mi mamá me tomó de los hombros y me movió hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la suya- ¿Qué sucedió?

- El entrenador me dijo… - tragué saliva- que me gané la beca. Me voy a Forks. Con papá.

- Forks? Pero, cariño… ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? ¿no eres feliz aquí?- Reneé me miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

- No, mamá, no es eso. Yo… -tomé airé- tú me conoces y sabes lo que significa para mí la natación. Esta es mi oportunidad y no puedo desaprovecharla. Aun cuando tenga que mudarme al lugar más lluvioso del país. Algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo. Sé que es lña decisión correcta.

- Oh, Bella, te entiendo, es sólo que… te irás tan lejos… -me abrazó fuerte- te extrañaremos mucho. Promete que me llamarás todos los días – dijo mi madre entre sollozos.

- Te lo prometo – sonreí y me separé un poco de ella. Esta era la parte más difícil de todas, dejar a mi madre. Siempre me había preocupado de ella, aun cuando ella era mi madre, siempre me había sentido responsable por ella. Pero ahora ella tenía a Phil, así que supongo que estaría bien con él- además es necesario pasar un tiempo con Charlie, hace mucho que no lo veo.

- Tienes razón… -dijo secándose las lágrimas- ¿por qué no llamas a Charlie para darle las noticias?

Me deshice del abrazo de Reneé y fui al teléfono para hablar con papá. Él estaba tan sorprendido como yo, y, a pesar que es de pocas palabras como yo, me felicitó por mi beca y dijo que estaba encantado con la noticia que viviría con él por un tiempo más o menos permanente.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé, sin saber cómo, ya había llegado el día de mi partida. A pesar que mamá, aceptaba mi decisión, durante los días siguientes a la llamada del entrenador, no podía evitar llorar y desear que me quedara con ella. Sé que la extrañaré mucho, además de mi madre es mi mejor amiga, y me preocupa el hecho de vivir con Charlie, ya que nunca he pasado más de 2 semanas con él.

Evitaba pensar en lo que me esperaba, mucha lluvia, instituto y gente nueva, momentos incómodos con Charlie, pero me consolaba pensando en que, al menos, mejoraría mi rendimiento en natación y podría cumplir mi sueño de ganar algún día la competencia estatal.


	2. Capítulo 2: Primer Día

**CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMER DÍA**

**BELLA POV**

El primer día de clases ya había llegado y sentía el viento frio sobre mi cara mientras recorría las calles de Forks en mi bicicleta para llegar al instituto. Todo había salido mejor de lo esperado. Al parecer vivir con Charlie sería sorprendentemente más fácil que vivir con Reneé, ya que ambos teníamos un carácter similar. Mi lado optimista, pensaba que mi ingreso al instituto marcharía igual de bien. Sin darme cuenta, había llegado a mi destino. Busqué rápidamente la oficina de registro para pedir mi horario. Dejé mi bicicleta apoyada en la pared, mientras maldecía por no haber traído el candado y deseaba con toda mi alma que la gente de Forks no tuviera malas costumbres.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina y detrás de un pequeño escritorio, había una mujer de unos treinta años que levantó la vista y me brindó una sonrisa al verme.

- Buenos días- dije tímidamente.

- Buenos días, soy Penny. ¿Qué necesitas, querida?

- Soy Isabella Swan…

- Oh, la chica nueva, sí…. – rebuscó unos papeles- tú eres la chica becada, ¿cierto? – dijo sin levantar la vista mientras seguía rebuscando entre unas carpetas.

- Sí, soy yo y necesito mi…

- ¡Acá está! – levantó la vista y me entregó un papel- este es tu horario. Y un mapa con la ubicación de los salones de clases – me sonrió- ¡que tengas un buen día y suerte!

- Gracias… -tomé los papeles y salí a enfrentarme con lo desconocido.

- Mm… veamos... historia con Jefferson, edificio 5….-murmuré mientras miraba el mapa- mmm… y yo estoy en el edificio… uhm… -miré el mapa sin entender tanta señal.

- ¡Hola! Pareces perdida, ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me giré sorprendida y me encontré a un chico rubio de ojos celestes que me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola, eh... sí… soy nueva… mi primera clase es con Jefferson, pero… -miré el mapa tratando nuevamente de encontrarle sentido sin éxito.

- ¡Oh! ¡Jefferson! ¡Es mi primera clase también! –dijo con una gran sonrisa- No te preocupes, yo te acompaño, por cierto, mi nombre es Mike. Mike Newton- dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano por más tiempo del necesario.

- Hola, Mike. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella- sonreí mientras delicadamente me soltaba de su mano.

Con Mike de guía, fue mucho más fácil y rápido llegar a tiempo. Después de indicarme cómo llegar al resto de mis clases, se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

El resto del día pasó sin novedades, aparte de Mike, quien me invitó a sentarme a su mesa a la hora de almuerzo, no conocí a alguien más. Pero bueno, tampoco podría decir que puse de mi parte para integrarme dentro de un grupo.

Respiré aliviada cuando mi bicicleta estaba donde la había dejado esta mañana, rápidamente me subí en ella y fui a casa para cambiarme e ir al Centro Deportivo después.

Parecía a punto de llover cuando llegué al Centro Deportivo, era más grande de lo que imaginé, nadie pensaría que en este pueblo tan diminuto existieran edificios tan imponentes. Rápidamente me dirigí a la piscina para conocer a mi nuevo entrenador.

- ¡Hey! – me gritaron desde atrás. Parecía ser el día en que nadie me hablaba a la cara, como si mi espalda fuera más interesante que mi rostro. No me giré, ya que no sabía si el saludo iba dirigido a mí. – ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡La de chaqueta marrón! – Sí, definitivamente era yo. No tuve más remedio que girarme para encontrarme frente a un chico rubio e increíblemente atractivo.- ¡Hey! Pensé q tendría q correr detrás de ti- soltó una risa y no pude evitar sonreírle- Tú eres la chica nueva, Isabella, ¿cierto?

- Bella- corregí- y tú eres…

- Jasper Hale, un placer – me extendió la mano- soy del equipo de natación también, Cooper, el entrenador, dijo que te mostrara las instalaciones del lugar, mientras él tenía una reunión.

- Oh, muchas gracias

- Sígueme, esta es la piscina que….- empezó a explicar, pero de pronto escuchamos un grito a nuestras espaldas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hale!!!!!!! – un chico enorme lo llamaba con la mano. Jasper se giró y le sonrió- Hey Em! ¡Ven, te presento a la nueva chica del centro!- El tal "Em" se acercó con una gran sonrisa. Y me extendió la mano.- Hola….

- Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella.

- Hola, soy Emmett Cullen y puedes decirme… uhm… Emmett.- rió estruendosamente. Se dirigió a Jasper con una mirada pícara- ¿Y qué hacías TÚ- le apuntó al pecho- con ELLA?- me apuntó- SOLOS. Podrías tener problemas con AL…. – miró la cara de Jasper seriamente- Con alguien que tú y yo conocemos. – rió.

- Estaba mostrándole las instalaciones, Cooper dijo que se las mostrara mientras estaba en reunión con Gablehouser.

- ¡Ohh! ¿Y puedo ir con ustedes? – Jasper fulminó con la mirada a Emmett- tengo que vigilarte, sino cierto duende me matará- se rió, aunque yo no sabía cuál era el chiste.

- Como quieras- dijo Jasper resignado. Y retomó el tour a las instalaciones del lugar, con Emmett haciendo bromas continuamente sobre cosas que yo no entendía. Después de una media hora, se presentó el entrenador Cooper y me dio las indicaciones para iniciar el día siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 3: Nuevos Amigos

**CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVOS AMIGOS**

**BELLA POV**

Mi primera semana en Forks, pasó sin grandes novedades. Así como también mi vida social, que gracias a la personalidad que heredé de Charlie, seguía siendo Mike y su grupo de amigos, mi única compañía en el Instituto, mientras que Jasper lo era en el Centro, ya que Emmett practicaba rugby y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el otro extremo del campus.

Era viernes y ya había terminado mi entrenamiento, estaba yéndome a casa, cuando una voz familiar me llamó.

- ¡Bella!- gritó Emmett, se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Em… - traté de decir antes de comenzar a asfixiarme.

- Emmett, suéltala la vas a ahogar- dijo una chica rubia y alta que se acercaba junto a Jasper.

- ¡Está bien, Rose!- Emmett me soltó y se acercó a la chica tomándola de la mano. – Bella- me dijo- esta es mi chica, Rose, quiero decir, Rosalie, pero puedes, y DEBES, decirle Rose. La chica con un parecido sorprendente a Jasper me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Bella, como dijo este tarado, me llamo Rosalie…

- Y como no dijo este tarado- interrumpió Jasper- ella es mi hermana.- sonrió.

- ¡Oh! Por eso se parecen tanto- dije.

- Sí, es que somos mellizos. – dijo Jasper mirando a Rosalie- a propósito, ¿dónde está Alice?

- Está comprando algunos bocadillos para hoy… -Rosalie meditó por un momento y me miró con curiosidad- ¿Tienes planes para hoy, Bella?

- Uhm…. ¿Hacer la tarea cuenta?

- No, no cuenta, no digas más, Bella vas con nosotros y así te aprovecho de presentar a la loca enana de Jasper- dijo Emmett entre risas.

- Que también es tu hermana- acotó Jasper- ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Vas con nosotros?

- Uhm… - no tenía una excusa para negarme, así que no tuve más opción que aceptar la invitación- está bien, voy con ustedes- suspiré resignada.

- ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Ni que te estuviéramos torturando! – dijo Emmett.

- Hablando de torturas… -murmuró Rosalie. Yo la miré sin entender, mientras Emmett hacía una mueca y Jasper sonreía encantado.

- ¡Chicos!- chilló alguien. Era una chica menuda, más baja que yo, de cabellos oscuros y desordenados. – ¡Ahí estaban! ¡Ya tengo todo listo! Vamos a casa- de pronto, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró- Hola, soy Alice, tú debes ser Bella- me sonrió.

- Cómo… sabes… - dije sin poder contenerme.

- Jazz, me lo contó- le guiñó un ojo a Jasper- asumo que vas con nosotros a casa o no?

- Claro que sí, hermanita, ella va con nosotros- me dio un coscorrón y desordenó mi pelo.

- Hermanita?- pregunté

- Sí, tengo dos hermanos. Este bruto es uno y el otro ogro está en casa- dijo con una mueca.

- Bueno, deberíamos irnos- apuntó Rosalie.

- Sí, ya es hora- dijo Jasper, tomando de la mano a Alice.

- ¡Sí! Apuesto que Bella se muere de ganas de conocer al antisocial de la casa- dijo Emmett riendo- debes prometer que no vas a salir corriendo cuando lo veas- dijo serio.

- ¡Emmett!- lo regañó Alice.

- Alice, hay que prepararla, es casi una misión suicida. Si te tiraran a los leones, ¿no te gustaría saberlo antes? – dijo Emmett con falsa preocupación.

- ¡Ya, chicos, la están asustando, basta! – Replicó Rosalie.

- Es el colmo que hablen así de su propio hermano- dijo Jasper.

- ¿Sabes, Jasper? Siempre he creído que es adoptado… - empezó Emmett.

- Suficiente!- dijo Alice- vamos que se nos hace tarde.

La discusión continuó en el auto, por lo que comentaban, empecé a imaginar cómo sería el hermano de Emmett y Alice… debería tener el mismo pelo negro y ojos miel de ambos, quizás alto y fornido como Emmett … aunque debería ser más aterrador, porque para llamarlo "ogro"… debía ser muy mal genio. En fin, estaba a minutos de averiguarlo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Conociendo a los Cullen

**CAPÍTULO 4: CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN**

**BELLA POV**

Después de una larga discusión en el Jeep de Emmett, llegamos a la casa, mejor dicho, mansión de los Cullen, la cual se encontraba inmersa dentro de un gran bosque. La casa, aun cuando era lujosa, era acogedora, se podía respirar un ambiente familiar. El paisaje era precioso, el lago que había cerca de allí….

- ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Alice.

- Es…. Bellísima- respondí.

- Espera ver adentro, es más bonita aún, y no lo digo porque yo viva aquí- dijo Emmett.

Nos bajamos del auto, y entramos a la casa donde una mujer de cabello caramelo y grandes ojos verdes nos esperaba sonriendo. Debía ser la señora Cullen.

- ¡Mamá!- chilló Alice- mira quién vino con nosotros- Alice tiró de mi manga y me acercó a ella- esta es Bella, es compañera de mi Jazz en el centro. Es nadadora!- dijo más orgullosa que yo misma.

- Hola Bella, soy Esme- dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

- Hola, Sra. Cullen- dije tímidamente.

- Preferiría que me llamaras Esme- respondió mientras Emmett rodaba los ojos.

- Se siente más joven- susurró Emmett en mi oído.

Después de saludar a Esme, nos instalamos en el living a jugar X-box, mientras comíamos todas las provisiones de Alice. Estábamos todos gritando mientras Jasper y Rosalie jugaban, cuando Esme apareció con un plato de tortitas recién preparadas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Eres la mejor!- dijo Emmett, levantando a Esme con un gran abrazo, mientras se comía tres tortitas de una sola vez.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Déjala en el piso!- reclamó Alice- yo también quiero tortitas, además tienes que comportarte frente a los invitados- Alice quitó el plato a Emmett y me ofreció unas tortitas- quieres, Bella?

- Ehm…- titubeé.

- ¡No te preocupes, Bella! ¡Mamá nos puede hacer más! – dijo Alice con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Esme tiene una pastelería- dijo Rosalie sin apartar la mirada del juego.

- Oh, en ese caso, tomaré una- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- dijo un hombre mientras abrazaba a Esme por la espalda- Los gritos se escuchan desde afuera.

- ¡Papá!- dijo Alice- ¡tienes que conocer a Bella! Es nueva…

- Es mi compañera en el centro- dijo Jasper

- Y es nadadora- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh, Bella es un placer- dijo el padre de los Cullen, sonriendo.

- El placer es mío, Sr. Cullen- le sonreí de vuelta.

- Dime Carlisle...

- También se siente más joven- rió Emmett.

- Veo- dijo Carlisle mirando de reojo a Emmett- que has conocido a mi familia.

- No, papá, todavía no conoce al ogro- respondió Emmett.

- ¡Emmett! No te refieras así a tu hermano- le reprochó Esme.

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Gané!!!- dijo Rosalie rompiendo la tensión.

- Ganaste solamente porque Alice se colgó de mi cuello- respondió Jasper.

- Ay, Jazz- le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Mamá, insisto, es un ogro, tú me enseñaste a no decir mentiras y todos saben- dijo Emmett señaló a todos- que él es un antisocial que…

- Sale de su cuarto sólo para comer e ir a clases…- continuó Alice.

- Y ni siquiera se sienta con nosotros para almorzar- siguió Jasper.

- Es más, ni siquiera nos habla- prosiguió Rosalie.

- ¡Su segundo hogar es la biblioteca, mamá!- Dijo Emmett- ¿Ves? ¿Todos lo dicen? ¿Por qué me retas? ¡Todos lo piensan, pero yo soy el valiente que se atreve a decir la verdad y me retas! ¡Estoy ofendido!- se lleva la mano al corazón dramáticamente- ¡Mi propia sangre!

- ¡Emmett, basta!- dijo serio Carlisle.- ¿Qué va a pensar Bella?- dijo y todos me miraron como si se hubiesen olvidado que estaba ahí.

- Yo ehm.. no, todo está bien, no pienso nada, en serio- dije apresuradamente.

- ¿Ves papá? ¡Ella no piensa nada!- dijo Emmett riendo estruendosamente, mientras todos se unían a él.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba recostado en mi cama leyendo un libro en mi cuarto, cuando se empezaron a sentir unos gritos desde el piso de abajo, seguro eran Emmett, Alice y los Hale que estaban jugando a quién sabe qué en el salón. Intenté ignorarlos lo más que pude, pero las risas y gritos de Emmett acabaron con la poca paciencia que tenía. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí escaleras abajo para callar todo ese ruido de una vez por todas.

- ….. ¡Todos lo piensan, pero yo soy el valiente que se atreve a decir la verdad y me retas! ¡Estoy ofendido! ¡Mi propia sangre! – decía Emmett.

- ¡Emmett, basta! ¿Qué va a pensar Bella?- decía mi padre. ¿Bella? ¿Quién diablos es Bella? ¿O habrá sido Ella?

- ¿Ves papá? ¡Ella no piensa nada!- reía Emmett y todos se reían con él. El ruido era demasiado para mi cabeza, ¿es que nunca se iban a callar? Giré bruscamente la puerta del salón y todos guardaron silencio.

- Edward… - dijo mi madre dulcemente- Ven, queremos presentarte a una nueva amiga de tus hermanos.- el salón estaba inmóvil, todos me miraban esperando que explotara de un minuto a otro. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi madre, quién me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el centro del salón donde se encontraba una chica de pelo y ojos color marrón- Bella- se dirigió mi madre a la muchacha- este es mi hijo Edward- la chica sonrió atemorizada como si yo fuera el mismo demonio.

- Hola Edward- dijo ella y me extendió su mano. Yo miré su mano e incliné mi cabeza a modo de saludo y me retiré del salón. Al final, todo el escándalo por una simple chica. Me encerré en mi cuarto y seguí leyendo como antes.

**BELLA POV**

Todas las risas se extinguieron cuando alguien abrió la puerta del salón bruscamente. Era un chico alto, delgado y ojeroso, con sus cabellos desordenados de un color castaño oscuro, aunque tenían cierto tinte rojizo y unos ojos verdes. Debía ser el "ogro", aun cuando se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, tenía los mismos ojos de Esme. Era él.

- Edward… - dijo Esme mirando al chico. Sí, era Edward, el ogro-. Ven, queremos presentarte a una nueva amiga de tus hermanos.- Todos miraban a Edward como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Él se acercó a Esme, quién le cogió la mano y lo guió hacia mí- Bella- me dijo- este es mi hijo Edward- su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, sólo sonreí atemorizada.

- Hola Edward- dije y extendí mi mano. Él miró mi mano unos segundos, inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue del salón. Todos me miraron avergonzados, mientras yo seguía en shock. No me había dado cuenta que seguía con la mano extendida, así que rápidamente la bajé.

- Pobre de mi Edward- gimió Esme- discúlpalo, es sólo que…

- ¡Nada de pobre!- saltó Emmett- lleva así años y nadie le dice algo, ¿qué pretende? ¿Que vivamos todos callados como si estuviéramos en un monasterio?

- Emmett… basta- Rosalie tomó el brazo de Emmett intentando calmarlo y se lo llevó al jardín.

- Iré a hablar con él- dijo Carlisle- si me disculpan… - se retiró del salón.

- Bella, no te preocupes, él es así- me dijo Alice abrazándome.

- Es su comportamiento normal- dijo Jasper- aunque soñamos con el día en que deje de ser cómo es- sonrió con desgano.

- Está bien, ya lo conocía….es sólo que…- empecé a decir, pero Alice me interrumpió.

- ¿Ya lo conocías?- preguntó incrédula.

- Ehm… no exactamente, está en mi clase de Biología- dije despacio- y su comportamiento fue muy… -intenté buscar las palabras- fue muy rudo. No me lo esperaba.

- Bella, Edward ha sufrido tanto… pero en el fondo es un buen chico- dijo Esme con amargura, mientras se retiraba del salón.

- Pero bien en el fondo- murmuró Alice.

**EDWARD POV**

Había avanzado unas cuantas páginas de mi libro cuando sentí tocar la puerta y vi entrar a mi padre.

- Edward….- dijo él solemnemente. Yo seguí leyendo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía.- Edward…- repitió, mientras me quitaba el libro de las manos. Levanté la vista furioso.- Necesitamos hablar.- Lo miré esperando que siguiera hablando. – Edward…. no puedes seguir así, tu comportamiento en el salón fue realmente vergonzoso, eso no fue lo que te enseñamos tu madre y yo- lo miraba fijamente sin articular palabra alguna- no puedes seguir evadiendo a tu familia ni a tus amigos… - mi padre esperaba una respuesta, pero yo seguía sin hablar- por favor, dime Edward, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? Dime ¿qué…?- sentí otro golpe en la puerta, era mi madre. ¿Quién seguiría después? ¿Emmett?

- Edward- dijo mi madre dulcemente mientras me abrazaba- ¿qué te pasa, cariño? Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti…. Ni siquiera tocas tu piano y dejaste la natación, que eran tus grandes pasiones, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿hemos hecho algo mal?- la voz de mi madre se quebró en la última palabra.

- No mamá, no es eso… - no podía soportar ver a mi madre así- es sólo que… - miré a mi padre- es sólo que me siento…. –mis padres esperaban expectantes mi respuesta- me siento… vacío. Desde que…. Yo…. No puedo vivir, me siento extraño… siento que no pertenezco, veo a Alice y Emmett felices… y…. – agaché la cabeza avergonzado- siento envidia, porque sé que nunca podré estar como ellos….. yo… sólo quiero desaparecer para que todos dejen de preocuparse por mí y sean felices. Quizás Emmett tenga razón- sonreí tristemente- quizás sí soy un ogro.

- Oh Edward- dijo mi madre sollozando.

- Hijo, no puedes vivir de recuerdos…. – dijo tocando mi hombro- eres un buen muchacho, eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, y tus hermanos te adoran y les duele verte así…

- Yo… - miré los rostros angustiados de mis padres- trataré de… -suspiré hondamente- de comportarme mejor…. Pero… - negué con la cabeza- no puedo prometerles nada.

- Sólo inténtalo hijo- dijo Carlisle.

- Verás que vale la pena- dijo mi madre abrazándome más fuerte y dándome un beso en la frente.


	5. Capítulo 5: La cena

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA CENA**

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba aún sentada en el sillón del salón mientras Alice y Jasper trataban de hacerme sentir mejor, diciéndome que no era mi problema que Edward fuera así y que no era algo personal, ya que mostraba el mismo comportamiento hosco con todos, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme mal, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente tan hostil como Edward.

De pronto, sentí que los padres de Alice venían bajando las escaleras, Esme venía sollozando mientras Carlisle la tomaba por los hombros y le murmuraba algo al oído, vi como ella asentía y se dirigía a la cocina.

- Iré a buscar a Emmett y a Rosalie al jardín, - dijo Carlisle- Jasper ¿podrías acompañarme? No estoy seguro si Rose logró calmar a Emmet- nos miró a Alice y a mí- ustedes ¿podrían ayudar a Esme con la cena?

- Claro- dijimos mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina. Esme estaba preparando una lasaña que olía exquisito, pero su expresión seguía siendo triste, Alice también lo notó.

- ¡Ay, mamá! – corrió a abrazar a Esme- Tú sabes cómo es Edward, él es el que no quiere cambiar, no te culpes. – Alice la consolaba- Por favor, no me gusta verte así… arriba el ánimo…- dijo suavemente- la comida huele exquisita, iré a llamar a Edward, sea como sea, es su plato favorito y vendrá a cenar con nosotros, ya verás- la besó en la mejilla y fue escaleras arriba.

- Bella… -me dijo Esme cuando Alice se fue- perdona todo lo que sucedió, creéme que Edward no es así, es sólo que…. – suspiró agobiada- ha sufrido tanto… que se construyó una pared tan dura en torno a él… que ningún especialista ha podido derribar…- sacudió levemente la cabeza y me sonrió- ¿seguimos con la cena?

- Claro, huele delicioso- sonreí.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, pensando en lo que me habían dicho mis padres. Sabía que tenían razón, pero me resultaba tan difícil cambiar, era como si todo lo que había sucedido con Tanya me había herido de una forma tan grande que ahora era incapaz de sentir algo. Como alguna vez me dijo Emmett, tenía la misma sensibilidad de una piedra. Sin embargo, no era algo que me ofendiera, sólo que a veces me molestaba un poco sentirme tan ajeno a la realidad, tan ajeno a mi propia familia. Estaba ensimismado cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de sopetón.

- Edward Cullen- Alice se cruzó de brazos frente a mí, para ser tan enana me dio miedo- ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

- Sinceramente…. En ponerle llave a la puerta- dije desafiante. Alice me golpeó en el pecho con toda la fuerza que tenía, sólo logró hacerme trastabillar un poco, era mejor que enfrentarse con Emmett, él de seguro me rompía todas las costillas.

- No puedes seguir así, mamá sufre por tu culpa, siempre es lo mismo. ¡Siempre nos dejas en vergüenza! Ellos hablan contigo y tú con tu actitud de "oh soy un resentido social" les dices que _tratarás_ de cambiar y nunca lo haces. Yo no sé que están esperando para internarte en el manicomio. - Alice hablaba furiosamente- ¿No te das cuenta, Edward, que lo que tú haces nos afecta a todos? Por fin, tengo una amiga nueva y tú ¿qué haces? ¡La espantas! ¡Bella, debe pensar que tengo de hermano a un cavernícola!- tomó aire y añadió en un tono más suave- Tienes que superar lo de Tanya… sabemos que te hirió mucho, pero hay más peces en el mar, tienes que vivir Edward…- sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta- Por cierto, mamá hizo lasaña, te esperamos abajo y… - frunció el ceño- cambia esa cara- y cerró la puerta de un muy molesto que estuviera, sabía que ella y mis padres tenían razón, debía superar lo de Tanya, aunque cada vez que pensara en ella sintiera que me destrozaba por dentro y mi respiración requiriera más esfuerzo del necesario. Así sin más, tomé aire y me dirigí al comedor.

**BELLA POV**

Estábamos todos sentados en torno a la mesa oval de los Cullen. Alice me dijo que me sentara entre ella y Edward, ya que ese puesto siempre estaba vacío, según Emmett debido a que "nadie quiere sentarse cerca del ogro", no pude evitar soltar una risita mientras me sentaba.

- ¡La lasaña está deliciosa! – dijo Alice, mientras Emmett comía como si el mundo se fuera acabar hoy.

- Es mi plato favorito- le dije, mientras sonreía a Alice.

- Es el favorito de Edward también- me sonrió Esme.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté sorprendida, y no pude girar mi cabeza hacia Edward, quien miró a su madre y luego a mí y dijo: "Sí"- dijo cortante, y se concentró nuevamente en su comida. Yo me sonrojé levemente e hice lo mismo. Pude notar como un silencio sepulcral invadía la mesa, hasta que Carlisle rompió el hielo preguntándome:

- Y Bella, ¿cómo ha sido tu semana?- preguntó amablemente.

- Bien, gracias, pensé que me costaría más adaptarme, pero no ha sido tan difícil- dije sonriendo a mis nuevos amigos.

- Me alegro- me sonrió- Esme, dijo que eras compañera de Jasper y Emmett- comentó.

- Sí, en el centro deportivo, en el instituto ellos van un año antes que yo- sonreí.

- Sí, pero Bella no practica rugby, así que técnicamente no es tu compañera- acotó Jasper mirando a Emmett.

- Bueno…. – rodó los ojos y empezó a reclamar, pero Rosalie rápidamente lo interrumpió.

- Bella practica natación- dijo mirando a Carlisle, sonriendo.

- ¿Natación?- preguntó una voz a mi lado. Me giré hacia Edward para responderle.

- Sí, obtuve la Beca al Mérito Deportivo en el Centro Deportivo de Forks- le sonreí, él miró de reojo a toda la mesa que lo miraba con expresiones que iban desde la incredulidad hasta la esperanza.

- Oh- fue todo lo que dijo para concentrarse nuevamente en su plato. A partir de eso, Edward se aisló en su burbuja personal y la conversación siguió como si él no estuviera ahí. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Rosalie y Jasper se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa, no sin antes prometerle a Alice que estaría ahí nuevamente mañana.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba sentado en mi puesto de siempre, en mi propia burbuja como siempre cuando sentí un chillido lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarme de mi abstracción.

- La lasaña está deliciosa! – dijo Alice, mientras Emmett se devoraba su plato.

- Es mi plato favorito- dijo la nueva amiga de la enana, que para su mala suerte tuvo que sentarse al lado mío.

- Es el favorito de Edward también- sonrió mi madre mientras me dirigía una rápida mirada.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Bella sorprendida, y mirándome como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte. Vi de reojo a mi madre y recordé las conversaciones con mis padres y Alice y le respondí, haciendo un gran esfuerzo: "Sí"-había respondido, y de pronto, la mesa quedó en silencio, Emmett me miraba con la boca abierta, Rosalie enarcó una ceja, Jasper y Alice se sonrieron, mientras mis padres simplemente se miraron, hasta que papá rompió el silencio.

- Y Bella, ¿cómo ha sido tu semana?- preguntó.

- Bien, gracias, pensé que me costaría más adaptarme, pero no ha sido tan difícil-respondió la muchacha.

- Me alegro- respondió papá- Esme, dijo que eras compañera de Jasper y Emmett-.

- Sí, en el centro deportivo, en el instituto ellos van un año antes que yo- explicó.

- Sí, pero Bella no practica rugby, así que técnicamente no es tu compañera- dijo Jasper. Emmett en un típico gesto de él rodó los ojos y empezó a reclamar, pero fue interrumpido por Rosalie quien dijo: "Bella practica natación"

- ¿Natación?- pregunté sin poder contenerme.

- Sí- se giró para responderme- obtuve la Beca al Mérito Deportivo en el Centro Deportivo de Forks- y me sonrió. De pronto me di cuenta que toda la mesa me miraba, odiaba tener tanta atención. Sólo atiné a decir: "Oh" y volví a concentrarme mi plato, mientras seguía comiendo, empecé a razonar por qué todos me miraban extrañados, y después de mucho divagar entre los escasos recuerdos que lograba retener de mi familia, me di cuenta que esta había sido la primera vez que hablaba en la mesa desde hacía meses. Y luego de ese pensamiento, me perdí en los míos con Tanya….


	6. Capítulo 6: Descubrimientos

**CAPÍTULO 6: DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando alguien saltó sobre mi cama.

- ¡Bella!- chilló una voz familiar.

- Alice…- dije desperezándome- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- gruñí.

- Buenos días, Bella, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡He venido a buscarte para que vayamos de compras! Rose nos espera en el auto. Los chicos prefirieron quedarse en casa jugando Play Station- rodó los ojos- pero los veremos al almuerzo.

- Uhm…- suspiré resignada- iré a la ducha… ¡Podrías haberme avisado que venías!- murmuré mientras me dirigía al baño.

- Podría, pero no lo hice- sonrió malévolamente- le diré a Rose que baje del auto mientras tú te arreglas- y Alice desapareció.

Después de unos 20 minutos, me encontraba lista para salir. Nunca antes había salido con tantas chicas, para ser honesta, jamás había salido de compras con alguien que no fuera Reneé.

- Y…. ¿adónde se supone que vamos de compras?- pregunté.

- Al centro comercial- respondió Rosalie- Alice no puede vivir en paz si no va de compras al menos un día a la semana- rió.

- Rose, no es chistoso. Vestirse bien es fundamental- dijo Alice seria- además la primera impresión siempre es por la vista, así que tienes que verte bien. Siempre- se cruzó de brazos.

- Honestamente, yo no soy muy amiga de la moda y esas cosas- dije algo avergonzada.

- Lo sabemos, Bella, por eso vamos de compras. Esto lo estamos haciendo por ti- dijo Alice.

- ¿Por mí?- pregunté con recelo.

- Ya, Bella, no te pongas difícil, simplemente relájate mientras compras con nosotras- dijo sin apartar la vista del camino- así nos demoramos menos y llegamos antes a casa- me susurró, guiñándome un ojo por el espejo retrovisor.

- Es verdad, así veré antes a mi Jazz- dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes- y tú verás antes a mi hermano- le dijo a Rose- Hablando de hermanos… - Alice me miró entrecerrando los ojos- eres muy afortunada, Bella…

- ¿Afortunada?- levanté las cejas sorprendida.

- Sí…- dijo Alice lentamente- anoche Edward dijo dos palabras en la cena…

- Todo un record- agregó Rose, al ver mi cara de incomprensión, me explicó- Bella, como nuestra amiga más reciente- no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que ya me integraban a su grupo- no conoces a Edward…

- La vergüenza de la familia…- dijo Alice frunciendo los labios.

- Él es de pocas palabras-continuó Rosalie ignorando la interrupción- normalmente gruñe, murmura algo que nadie entiende, mueve la cabeza o dice una palabra en la mesa que es siempre "gracias" cuando le sirven su plato.

- Pero anoche, se alinearon los astros y dijo dos palabras- dijo Alice con fingido entusiasmo- mamá y papá estaban tan emocionados… piensan que es por lo que le dijeron en su cuarto antes de cenar, aunque… - añadió en un tono más arrogante- yo creo que fue por lo que YO le dije- sacudió la cabeza- como sea, al parecer Edward está _tratando_ de cambiar al fin.

- ¿Siempre ha sido así?- pregunté con curiosidad- digo… así de uhm…- me esforcé buscando una palabra- antisocial.

- No…- dijo Rosalie intercambiando una mirada con Alice- antes era diferente, era normal, pero después de lo de Tanya….

- Se hundió en un pozo sin fondo del que no logra salir- completó Alice mientras miraba su reloj- Por cierto, se nos hace tarde, ¡la moda nos espera! ¡Acelera, Rose!

Después de eso, Alice comenzó a hablar de las distintas tiendas que veríamos, del estilo de ropa que cada una tenía y supe que no obtendría más información acerca de esa tal Tanya.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba acostado mirando el techo de mi habitación, con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras pensaba una forma de sacar la fuerza suficiente para superar a Tanya de una vez por todas, cuando un suave golpeteo en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Edward… - dijo mi madre dulcemente mientras se sentaba en mi cama- es hora de almorzar- se acercó a mí y yo puse mi cabeza sobre su regazo como siempre lo hacía cuando venía a avisarme que bajara para comer- hijo, lo que hiciste anoche… - dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- tu padre y yo lo valoramos mucho, sabemos que estás intentando cambiar… - me besó la frente- no te rindas, tú eres un buen muchacho y no nos gusta verte sufriendo, necesitas seguir adelante, hijo mío- me consolaba mi madre. Después de un rato de silencio, suspiró y me dijo- Hoy viene Bella a almorzar con nosotros, por favor, trata de comportarte, tus hermanos le han tomado mucho cariño y no quiero que peleen por tu forma de actuar- mi madre me miró triste- ¿Sabes, Edward? Deberías intentar acercarte a ella, ser su amigo, es una buena muchacha y – sonrió con dulzura- al ser nueva, no tiene por qué conocer tu lado triste, podrías empezar de cero con ella y quizás eso te sirva para abrirte con los demás y ser el chico que eras antes- me besó nuevamente la frente, antes de apartarse de mí- te espero abajo.

Vi como mi madre cerraba la puerta y volví a fijar mi vista en el techo. Quizás ella tenía razón… Bella no conocía a Edward, el ogro, aun cuando Emmett, Alice y los Hale, le contaran de mi hermetismo, ella no lo conocía de primera fuente… no parecía tan mala idea partir de cero…

Un poco más animado, me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al baño. Me lavé la cara y mientras intentaba peinar mi cabello sin éxito, me vi al espejo por primera vez después de meses. No pude evitar asombrarme, mis padres tenían razón, estaba mal. Tenía el rostro demacrado con profundas ojeras, mis ojos, a pesar que eran del mismo color de mamá, eran de un verde mucho más oscuro, tenía la mirada vacía, y mi cabello ya era más cercano al castaño oscuro que a mi color bronce natural. Ahora entendía la preocupación de todos, era más cercano a un cadáver que a un humano.


	7. Capítulo 7: Septiembre

**CAPÍTULO 7: SEPTIEMBRE**

**BELLA POV**

Mi primer mes en Forks transcurrió con bastante rapidez, en el Instituto ya conocía a más personas, contaba con la compañía de Mike, Jessica (que parecía ser la novia de Mike, aunque nunca los había visto besándose y siendo honesta no pensaba investigar más allá), y de Ángela, una chica algo tímida, pero de buen corazón, que además era mi compañera en natación. En cuanto a los Cullen, no podía creer mi suerte por tenerlos de amigos y por querer hacerme una fiesta de mi cumpleaños, pero logré reducirla a una cena en su casa, debido a que llevaba apenas un mes en Forks y mi vida social era casi inexistente. Todos me saludaron con un cálido abrazo, excepto Emmett, quien me envolvió en un abrazo tan apretado que casi me asfixia, y Edward que se limitó a decirme "Feliz cumpleaños Bella" con una mueca que parecía algo similar a una sonrisa.

Los entrenamientos en el Centro Deportivo iban bien, debo reconocer que me gustaba pasar las tardes ahí, me servía de distracción y para pasar un tiempo con otras personas, como Ángela y el resto de mi grupo, y con algunos chicos del equipo masculino que había conocido gracias a Jasper.

Me encontraba riendo junto a todos ellos en la cafetería del centro, cuando se unió a nosotros Leonard Barnett, el capitán del equipo masculino de natación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Barnett? ¿Por qué tan serio?- preguntó Jim, otro chico del equipo.

- Acabo de hablar con Cooper- dijo sentándose derrotado- tenemos una baja en el equipo y no podremos presentarnos a la competencia estatal.

- ¿Baja? ¿Quién no participará?- preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

- Parsons tiene una lesión en la espalda que lo mantendrá fuera por toda la temporada- dijo apesumbrado- y si no conseguimos a alguien que ocupe su lugar….

- No vamos al torneo- concluyó Jim

- Deben conseguir a alguien- dijo Ángela.

- Pero sé realista, Ángela- empezó diciendo Sarah, la capitana de nuestro equipo- ¿dónde pueden conseguir a alguien bueno en tan poco tiempo?- dijo mirando a todos.

- A menos que… se tratara de alguien que ya haya estado en el equipo antes… - sonrió Jim mirando a Leo quien continuó diciendo- y que por una razón, que no fuera una lesión física se haya retirado… - agregó sonriendo más que Jim. Jasper se removía en su asiento nervioso, mientras que el resto de la mesa, tenía una expresión esperanzadora. Algo me estaba perdiendo. Algo que todos sabían y yo, por ser la chica nueva no entendía.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando? No estoy entendiendo- dije frustrada.

- Hale- dijo Barnett ignorando mi pregunta, al igual que todos. – Tienes que hablar con Cullen y convencerlo que se una al equipo- dijo serio y añadió en un tono más autoritario- tienes una semana. Es nuestra última esperanza, iré a hablar con el entrenador- se paró rápidamente y se fue.

- ¿Cullen? ¿Qué Cullen? ¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunté atropelladamente.

- Edward Cullen- dijo en voz baja- era parte del equipo de natación y era muy bueno, gracias a él ganaron muchos torneos, pero un día decidió retirarse y nadie supo por qué – dijo mirando de reojo a Jasper, quien se levantó del asiento mientras parecía tener una lucha interna, y susurró en mi oído- Jasper y Edward se conocieron acá y se hicieron muy amigos, creo que hasta el día de hoy lo son, y sospecho que él sí sabe por qué se retiró Edward. Por eso Leo cree que es la persona indicada para convencerlo de que vuelva.

- Conociendo a Edward, dudo que tenga éxito- me dije a mí misma.

**EDWARD POV**

Septiembre pasó como cualquier mes, salvo porque me veía forzado a salir de casa para ir a clases al Instituto, debido a la promesa que le hice a mis padres de que _intentaría_ cambiar, ahora me sentaba junto a mis hermanos, aunque seguía sin participar mucho de sus conversaciones. Hasta cierto punto, me hastiaban, ya tenía suficiente con sus risotadas en casa para tener que soportarlas en el instituto. Aunque lo que colmó mi paciencia, fue cuando se les ocurrió celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella en casa y me vi obligado a saludarla, recordé lo que me había dicho mamá: "…al ser nueva, no tiene por qué conocer tu lado triste, podrías empezar de cero con ella…" e intenté decir "Feliz cumpleaños Bella" con una sonrisa que terminó pareciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Me encontraba enfurruñado en mi cuarto mientras buscaba entre mis libros algo para leer cuando alguien golpeó mi puerta.

- Adelante- dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama. La puerta se abrió y Jasper entró a mi habitación, se movió incómodo un momento. – Siéntate- le indiqué la silla que estaba junto a mi escritorio. Era extraño que estuviera tan nervioso, la última vez que estaba así fue cuando me dijo que le gustaba Alice…. ¿le gustará otra chica?

- Edward…- dijo moviendo sus manos y mirándome fijamente- necesito conversar contigo de algo importante- al ver que no respondía, prosiguió- Hay una baja en el equipo y necesitamos una persona más para poder entrar al campeonato estatal este año y…

- No- gruñí, adivinando sus intenciones.

- Vamos Edward- dijo Jasper suspirando largamente para calmarse- eres un buen nadador, aunque hayas estado tanto tiempo sin practicar, tú y yo sabemos que no te costará alcanzar tu rendimiento. Vamos- sonrió- piénsalo, te hará bien salir de tu guarida. Te servirá para distraerte

- Lo pensaré- murmuré. Jasper se levantó de la silla y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me recosté en mi cama nuevamente. Quizás Jasper tenía razón y necesitaba distraerme. Además me serviría para que mis padres dejaran de mirarme con lástima cada vez que estábamos en casa.


	8. Capítulo 8: Anuncios

**CAPÍTULO 8: ANUNCIO**

**BELLA POV**

Como cada sábado me encontraba en casa de los Cullen, al principio pensé que Charlie reclamaría el hecho que apenas me veía, pero al parecer la televisión siempre transmitía un juego más interesante que yo.

- ¿Bella?- dijo Alice mientras hojeaba una revista, sentada en la alfombra de su cuarto- ¿No se te reseca la piel con tanto tiempo que pasas nadando? – me miró preocupada.

- ¿Huh?- fui incapaz de decir algo más coherente.

- Sí, Bella, cuando pasas tanto rato en una piscina que contiene altas dosis de cloro…- empezó a recitar Alice cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Carlisle para avisarnos que bajáramos a almorzar.

- ¡Enseguida!- dije con más entusiasmo del necesario y me puse de pie. Alice sólo frunció el ceño y me siguió escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, estaban todos ya sentados, excepto Jasper y Edward. Apenas me vio, Emmett me preguntó: ¿Qué le hiciste a la enana, Bella? ¿Dijiste que su ropa era fea?- rió fuertemente. Alice lo fulminó con la mirada y se sentó en su puesto, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía.

- ¿Dónde está Jazz?- preguntó Alice preocupada.

- No lo sé- le respondió Rosalie- dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero que después venía para acá.

- ¡Mamá! – chilló Alice- ¡Tenemos que esperar a Jazz!- corrió a buscar su teléfono móvil para llamarlo.

- A todo esto… - dijo Emmett mirando la mesa- el ogro todavía no sale de su caverna para comer- tomó un gran trozo de comida y empezó a comer.

- ¡Emmett!- lo regañó Esme- espera al menos que Alice vuelva antes de que empieces a comer. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

- Los perdí en una apuesta- respondió sin vergüenza alguna. No pude evitar reír.

- Emmett, tu madre tiene razón. Espera a Alice- ordenó Carlisle para posteriormente añadir en un tono más ligero- y Edward- recalcó su nombre- no está, salió temprano.

- ¿Salió?- dijeron Rosalie y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

- Sí- respondió Esme con una leve sonrisa cuando Alice volvió y dijo: -Jazz llega en cinco minutos, viene con Edward.

- ¿Con Edward?- preguntaron Rosalie y Emmett nuevamente incrédulos.

- Sí…- Alice rodó los ojos- eso dije- se sentó a la mesa.

- Bueno, bueno, disculpe usted señorita- dijo Emmett falsamente avergonzado.

- Ahora puedes comer, Emmett- dijo Esme.

- ¡Al fin!- tomó los cubiertos emocionados, cuando se sintió que abrían la puerta. Alice salió disparada del comedor para buscar a Jasper.

- Tendrás que esperar nuevamente Emmett- dije entre risas- Alice mantendrá ocupado a Jasper un rato.

- ¡Es suficiente!- se levantó indignado y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras todos lo mirábamos riendo.

- Cuando se trata de comida, Emmett es otro- dijo Rosalie riendo.

De pronto se oyeron unos gritos de Emmett y en un parpadeo estaban Jasper, Alice, Edward y él sentados a la mesa. Definitivamente Rosalie tenía razón, cuando se trataba de comida, Emmett se transformaba.

**EDWARD POV**

- Jazz!- chilló Alice apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta de entrada y se lanzó a Jasper como si no lo hubiera visto en años- ¡Estábamos a punto de almorzar!- le decía entre besos- ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?- y de pronto notó mi presencia ahí y saludó con un escueto- Hola Edward.

- Hola Alice- dije malhumorado, aunque ella no lo notó, estaba demasiado absorta besando a Jasper. Odiaba estos momentos de demostraciones públicas de afecto, sobretodo cuando venían de Rosalie y Emmett, eran tan… pasionales.

- … y podríamos ir allá más tarde- continuaba hablando Alice, mientras se colgaba del cuello de Jasper. Rodé los ojos. Y me dirigía al comedor cuando oí un grito proveniente de ahí

- ¡Es suficiente!- gritó Emmett y vino hacia nosotros para decirnos indignado- ¿Podrían dejar de besuquearse y venir a almorzar de una vez? ¡Es tarde!- dijo furioso. Aunque Emmett fuera un bromista empedernido, no transaba cuando se trataba de comida.

- Eres un insensible- murmuró Alice indignada, pero se separó de Jasper y tomados de la mano siguieron hacia el comedor. Emmett se cruzó de brazos y me miró indicándome que yo también debía ir. Suspiré y lo seguí.

Después de saludar a todos, por fin, para alegría de Emmett, estábamos todos sentados a la mesa. Como cada comida familiar todos hablaban y yo los ignoraba .Pero podría sentir la mirada de Jasper sobre mí y sabía que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían, así que era mejor que se enteraran de una vez. Me aclaré la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos se callaran y cuando todas las miradas se fijaron en mí, hablé:

- He decidido reincorporarme al equipo de natación del centro deportivo- dije impasible. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que mi madre acarició mi mano y me sonrió.

- ¡Aleluya!- gritó Emmett con las manos elevadas hacia el cielo- ¡El ogro decidió salir de su caverna!-rodé los ojos. No se esperaba menos de él.

- Hijo, me alegra que decidieras volver al deporte- sonrió mi padre.

- ¡Oh, Edward! Soy tan feliz por ti- Alice me abrazó, mientras yo me removía incómodo intentando soltarme. Jasper me miraba divertido.

- Sí, Alice, todos notamos que estás feliz por él- dijo Rosalie riendo con Jasper. Sentí que alguien se reía a mis espaldas, apenas me deshice del abrazo de Alice me giré bruscamente y vi a Bella que al encontrar mi mirada, se le congeló la sonrisa y me miró con cierto temor.

- Ehm… -dijo nerviosa- supongo que seremos compañeros ahora- sonrió tímidamente.

- Supones bien- le respondí casi gruñendo. Y me concentré en mi plato. De ahí todo volvió a la normalidad y yo me encerré en mi propia burbuja donde Tanya y yo éramos felices.


	9. Capítulo 9: Sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO 9: SORPRESAS**

**BELLA POV**

Había terminado el entrenamiento del viernes, cuando antes de dirigirme a los camarines, una voz me llamó "¡Bella!" me giré y vi a Leo, el capitán del equipo de natación masculino sonriéndome.

- Leo- le sonreí- dime, ¿qué necesitas?

- Uhm…. Necesito uhm… -titubeó- hacerte una pregunta. –Tomó aire- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?- me dijo esperanzado

- Ehm..- lo miré sin saber qué decir por unos segundos, hasta que logré encontrar las palabras- claro. –sonreí. Me sentía algo culpable por Edward, por no asistir a nuestra "tertulia de fin de semana", pero era un panorama mucho más atractivo salir con Leo, era guapo y sabía que muchas chicas se morían por él, así que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir con él. Además, me gustaba un poco.

- ¡Genial!- dijo él con una gran sonrisa- te espero en la cafetería en ¿20 minutos?

- Perfecto- dije y se alejó corriendo. Me duché rápidamente y fui a la cafetería a buscar a Jasper, hasta que lo encontré comprando un refresco.

- ¡Jazz!- lo llamé, se giró y me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercara. – Jazz,- dije mientras él pagaba- hoy no me iré contigo, tengo uhm—me moví incómoda- saldré con Leo.- alzó los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Barnett? ¡Vaya!-dijo divertido- te esperará un interrogatorio después con Alice – rió- que te diviertas.- se despidió y se fue.

- ¿Estás lista?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- Sí, capitán-bromeé.

- Así me gusta- rió Leo- por este camino, señorita- y nos dirigimos a los estacionamientos. Subimos al auto de Leo e iniciamos lo que sería mi primera cita en Forks.

**EDWARD POV**

Llevaba cerca de un mes entrenando y terminaba tan agotado, que mi insomnio y pesadillas con Tanya eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Mi nueva rutina era escuela en la mañana, entrenamientos en la tarde y los fines de semana me dedicaba a compartir con mis hermanos en casa, entendiendo como compartir el hecho de estar leyendo en la misma habitación en la que ellos se divertían conversando.

Era una de esas tardes en casa, mientras Emmett y Jasper jugaban PlayStation, cuando terminaba de leer un libro, en que me di cuenta que en el sillón de enfrente se encontraban Rosalie, Alice y Bella, las dos primeras comentaban emocionadas un artículo de una revista, mientras Bella sonreía cortésmente y tenía una expresión aburrida. Dado que últimamente me encontraba de mejor ánimo, me atreví a hablarle desde mi lugar. Después de todo, éramos compañeros en biología y en natación, no sería raro que le hablara. Al menos eso pensaba.

- ¿Aburrida de tanta revista, Bella?- dije sonriendo. Alice y Rosalie me miraron con la boca abierta, Emmett y Jasper seguían concentrados en su juego, ignorándonos por completo.

- No- mintió débilmente. Alice suspiró largamente y dijo:

- ¿Sabes Bella? Sinceramente no entiendo cómo no te interesan … - empezó.

- Déjala, Alice, quizás prefiere leer otras cosas- terminó Rosalie. Bella sonrió tímidamente.

- Me gustan más los libros- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando el libro en mis manos, frunció el ceño- ¿qué estabas leyendo?- se paró del sillón para sentarme a mi lado. Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, jamás pensé que se acercaría a mí. Para ser honesto, la gente no se acercaba a mí, al contrario… me repelía.- Oh, me gusta ese libro- dijo al ver el título- es uno de mis favoritos. Y empezamos a hablar de los libros que habíamos leído y en eso pasamos toda la tarde.

Se estaba haciendo habitual que cuando Bella iba a casa, se sentara a mi lado y empezáramos a hablar de libros, mientras los demás se divertían, ya sea besándose o jugando PlayStation. Era un viernes por la tarde, podía sentir las risotadas que provenían de abajo, lo que era señal que todos estaban en casa, y yo estaba en mi cuarto buscando algún libro que pudiera recomendar a Bella cuando mi madre se asomó a la puerta.

- Edward, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo? Pareciera que estuvieras desvalijando tu cuarto- rió.

- ¡Ah, mamá!-me sobresalté- Estoy buscando un libro para recomendarle a Bella, pero… - seguí hurgando entre mis libros.

- Uhm…- titubeó mi madre- Bella no está aquí.- Me congelé. ¿No está? ¿Por qué no estaría? Cada fin de semana venía y comentábamos libros. No podía no venir.

- ¿No está? – levanté las cejas- ¿Por qué?- pregunté con fingido desinterés, mientras reacomodaba mis libros.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- habrá tenido que hacer- dijo mientras me miraba atentamente.

- Oh, está bien… - bajé la vista- debe tener más amigos con quien salir- dije lo más casual que pude. – Bajaré luego. Mi madre acarició mi cabello y se fue.

Agarré el primer libro que encontré y bajé a juntarme con el resto de mi familia. Bastó que me sentara en el lugar de siempre para que empezaran a hablar de Bella.

- Oh, Edward- dijo Alice sentada en el regazo de Jasper- Bella no vendrá hoy- y siguió con sus arrumacos.

- Tendrás que conformarte con nosotros- rió Rosalie sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

- Y por un buen tiempo- rió estridentemente Emmett- ¡Te voy a ganar Rose!- dijo volviendo a su juego.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- replicó Rosalie.

- ¿Un buen tiempo?- miré a Jasper. Pero Emmett fue el que respondió:

- Sí, tenía una "cita"- dijo destacando cada letra. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Cita?- susurré en voz baja.

- Bueno, Edward…. Bella es una chica bonita, no habrás pensado que nadie se iba a dar cuenta- dijo Alice mientras acariciaba el pelo de Jasper.

- Exacto, - la apoyó él- a Barnett le gustaba hace un tiempo, hasta que se decidió y la invitó a salir…

- Y ella aceptó- siguió Alice radiante.- Se pasaría de tonta si se hubiera negado, Leo es tan… - suspiró. Rosalie continuó con la vista fija en el televisor: "Es guapo y es capitán del equipo de natación. Tiene a muchas chicas detrás de él."

- ¡Yo soy capitán de rugby no tengo a chicas detrás de mí!- refunfuñó Emmett.

- Es que la natación es un deporte más sexy- dijo Jasper riendo.- Y conociendo a Rose dudo que alguna chica se te acerque- todos se rieron menos yo.

- Ojalá Bella y Leo sean novios, se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo Alice soñadoramente. Yo abrí mi libro molesto- Aunque hay alguien que extrañará su compañía- dijo mirándome de reojo, mientras yo la ignoraba.

- Basta ya, Alice- dijo Jasper dirigiéndome una mirada rápida- no te adelantes. Es sólo una cita. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuáles son los planes para mañana?- la miró sonriendo y Alice se enfrascó en una nueva conversación con Jasper, quien mientras ella no veía me guiñó un ojo. Yo simplemente suspiré aliviado.


	10. Capítulo 10: Edward Dos Punto Cero

**CAPÍTULO 10: EDWARD 2.0.**

**BELLA POV**

Leo había aparcado en un parque cerca del centro, apagó el motor del auto y suspiró profundamente antes de mirarme.

- Bella… yo no sé cómo decir esto- me dijo mientras miraba el volante- yo sé que nos conocemos hace poco y uhm… bueno… yo… quería…- Esto no era bueno. Admito que Leo era guapo, pero no éramos tan cercanos para que yo le gustara ¿o sí?- quería preguntarte algo- dijo serio y me miró. Yo mantuve su mirada sin hablar- es algo incómodo, pero yo quería saber si tú….

- Leo- suspiré algo irritada- dime de una vez. Él tomó aire y me dijo mirando hacia el frente- quería pedirte tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?- pregunté sorprendida. Claramente no me esperaba esto, bueno, para ser honesta esperaba algo como "Me gustas, Bella", pero jamás habría pensando que necesitara mi "ayuda".

- Sí… ehm… bueno… verás – soltó las palabras de sopetón- tú eres amiga de Ángela y yo sé que ella no tiene una buena imagen de mí, por lo que ocurrió el año pasado…. Bueno tú no estabas, pero no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Y Ángela me gusta, pero sé que no se fijará en mí por lo que pasó…. Y tú eres su amiga y me preguntaba si tú podrías ayudarme… ya sabes, a cambiar mi imagen y ver si…- tomó aire- ella se fija en mí.

- Oh- dije levantando las cejas- de verdad no me esperaba esto.- Leo rió nervioso- pero te ayudaré, creo que Ángela y tú harían una buena pareja.- le sonreí.

- ¡Gracias, Bella! Eres la mejor- dijo emocionado.

- No exageres- reí- te ayudaré, pero necesito conocerte más para saber cuáles son tus virtudes y poder contárselas a Ángela. ¿No te parece?- sonreí ampliamente.

- Me parece fantástico- me sonrió, nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a una heladería, donde hablamos hasta tarde. Leo era un gran chico, y sus sentimientos por Ángela eran tan sinceros, que no pude evitar sentirme algo celosa de no tener a alguien que sintiera tantas cosas lindas por mí.

- Bella, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana? – Tenía que ir donde Alice, le había prometido ir de compras, pero… cualquier panorama era mejor.

- Estoy abierta a sugerencias- sonreí.

- Podemos venir mañana acá mismo y seguir conversando de… la vida- me sonrió.

- De acuerdo, paso por ti a las diez- dijo mientras nos acercábamos a mi casa.

- Claro, te estaré esperando… galán- me burlé y me bajé del auto.

A la mañana siguiente, llamé a Alice para avisarle que no iría de compras con ella.

_- ¡Hola Bella! Estaba por salir a buscarte… -_ empezó a decir apenas contestó.

- Uhm… Alice no podré ir de compras contigo hoy- dije con fingida tristeza.

_- ¡¿Por qué?!-_ gritó molesta.

- Saldré con Leo hoy, - y antes que me interrumpiera, añadí- pero en la tarde estaré en tu casa para contarte todo con lujo de detalles- dije con resignación.

_- Oh, está bien, ¿vienes a almorzar?_

- No, no te preocupes. – Sentí una bocina- Llegó Leo. ¡Hablamos después!- colgué.

La mañana con Leo pasó rápidamente, sin darnos cuenta ya era de almorzar, así que nos dirigimos a un restaurant de comida rápida para afinar los detalles de nuestro plan.

- Entonces… -dije retomando la conversación que teníamos antes- esta semana yo le comentaré a Ángela el buen chico que eres, destacando cada una de tus virtudes- sonreí- y el viernes le diré que vayamos a tomar helado para distraernos de la agotadora semana que tuvimos y tú llegaras a nuestro camarín y me dirás que Jasper me busca urgente, yo fingiré preocupación- hice una cara de preocupación y Leo se rió- y saldré corriendo…

- Y yo me quedaré y le diré "No creo que Bella vuelva", ella dirá "No hay problema", yo preguntaré "¿tenían planes?", ella dirá: "eh… sí, pero no importa"…. –continuó Leo.

- Y tú galantemente le dirás, "me siento algo culpable" después sonreirás nervioso y agregarás "arruiné tus planes" y… - proseguí yo.

- Le diré: "¿qué te parece si nos vamos y tomamos un helado para pasar el trago amargo?"- terminó Leo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Perfecto- sonreí- ¡Salud! – levanté mi Coca Cola- ¡Por nosotros!- y chocamos nuestros vasos.

**EDWARD POV**

- Edward, cariño, despierta- mi madre decía mientras me sacudía un poco- almorzaremos en media hora- dijo mientras yo me refregaba los ojos.

- ¿Almorzar?- pregunté medio dormido.

- Sí- sonrió- has dormido toda la mañana- se levantó de mi cama - te esperamos abajo- y se fue.

Me desperecé rápidamente y en media hora estaba listo para almorzar. Dormir tanto me había puesto de buen humor, pero teniendo de hermano a Emmett era imposible que siguiera así.

- ¡Edward!- gritó Alice apenas me vio.

- ¿Qué tal bello durmiente?- preguntó Emmett. Suspiré exasperado.

- Edward, hijo, qué bueno que bajaste estábamos a punto de almorzar- dijo papá. Lo miré con asombro, se suponía que estaba de turno en el hospital- cambié turnos con el Dr. Galecki, así que entro en la tarde.

- Rose, Jasper, ¿qué tal?- los saludé.

- Bien- me respondieron sonriéndome.

Luego de un rato, estábamos todos sentados a la mesa, cuando sentí que algo faltaba, me giré hacia mi derecha y vi a Alice.

- ¿Y Bella?- pregunté extrañado.

- Salió con Leo- respondió Alice. Al ver mi cara de extrañeza, agregó- Barnett, ¿capitán del equipo de natación?- Asentí y antes que pudiera responder, Emmett gritó a viva voz.

- ¿Sabían que las chicas dicen que Barnett es un Edward 2.0.?- Todos se rieron, menos yo.

- ¿Edward 2.0.?- preguntó mi padre.

- Sí, según las chicas se parecen físicamente- respondió Rosalie- bueno, al menos antes cuando Edward era… estaba- dijo nerviosa.

- Cuando Edward pertenecía al lado oscuro de la fuerza- dijo Emmett conspiracionalmente.

- Algo así- continuó Rosalie- bueno, el tema en que ambos tienen la misma contextura y en esa época… oscura… ambos tenían el cabello de un color similar, y los ojos oscuros, decían que Leo era la versión mejorada de Edward…

- Porque Leo era, algo así, como la versión amable- prosiguió Jasper- mientras que Edward era una versión más….

- Antisocial- aportó Alice- pero ahora… - dijo examinándome- Edward tiene su cabello del mismo color bronce que antes.

- El mismo de tu madre- dijo mi padre y miró a mi madre tiernamente.

- Así es- dijo Emmett gravemente- Al lado del bien, joven Edward, volviste, y a Barnett ya no te pareciste-imitó la voz de Yoda. Nuevamente todos se rieron.

- Emmett, ¿podrías dejar de hablar de Star Wars?- reprochó Alice.

- Me gusta esa saga- se encogió de hombros- ¿Sabes Alice? Tú y Yoda podrían ser grandes amigos… entre enanos se entienden- rió.

- ¡Emmett!- chilló Alice.

- ¡Basta ya!- grité molesto- todas las veces es lo mismo. ¡No hay un solo día en que se pueda comer tranquilo! ¡Par de inmaduros!- me paré furioso de la mesa y mientras me alejaba hacia mi cuarto no pude evitar oír a Emmett decir: "¿Alguien se ha fijado que cuando Bella está acá, podemos calmar a la Bestia?" y a mi madre reprenderlo con: "Emmett, no te refieras así a tu hermano…" y quizás imaginé decir a mi padre después "aunque puede tener razón".

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me animan a seguir, muchas gracias ****:)**

**Pachi-chan: Para saber lo que pasó con Tanya tendrás que esperar unos capítulos más, lo siento xD**

**Sexy-Airz: Me alegro que te animaras a leer mi historia y agradezco tus buenos deseos ****:)**

**Carmen Cullen 116: Gracias por conocer mi fic ******


	11. Capítulo 11: Interrogatorios

**CAPÍTULO 11: INTERROGATORIOS**

**BELLA POV**

Como era de esperar, el domingo muy temprano Alice y Rosalie aparecieron en mi casa para exigirme que le contara con lujo de detalles mi cita con Leo.

- Tienes que contarnos cómo fue- empezó Alice.

- ¿Besa bien?- siguió Rosalie.

- ¿Dónde fueron?

- ¿Cuándo saldrán de nuevo?

- ¡Chicas! ¡Alto! No fue una cita y dudo que salgamos de nuevo- al ver sus caras de perplejidad, les expliqué lo que me había dicho Leo sobre Ángela.

- Entonces… ustedes no…- dijo Rosalie, pero antes de decir algo más Alice chilló de alegría

- ¿Qué?- dijo al mirar nuestras caras de sorpresa- Bella… soy tu amiga, me encantaría que tuvieras novio y eso, pero también soy hermana de Edward, y él…- frunció el ceño- parece menos amargado, ¿le has notado el cabello? ahora lo tiene de su color natural… y anda menos ojeroso.

- Lo que trata de decir es que… casualmente- dijo con tono escéptico- Edward ha mostrado cierta mejoría desde que te conoció.

- Por supuesto es una teoría- agregó rápidamente Alice antes de que pudiera decir algo- pero todos queremos que vuelva a ser el Edward que era antes.

- Sí, además desde que te conoció también volvió a natación y capaz los entrenamientos hacen que se acueste cansado y duerma mejor. Quién sabe- dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros. Y sin decir más, nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen.

**EDWARD POV**

A pesar que mi padre me había avisado que bajara a almorzar, no tenía ganas de ir. Sabía que estaría Bella y Emmett se encargaría de recordar la cita de Bella con Leo cada vez que pudiera. Sentí la voz de Alice al entrar a la casa y supe que no tenía más remedio que reunirme con el resto.

- Hola Edward- me dijo Alice contenta- ¿cómo amaneciste?- sonrió aún más.

- Igual que siempre- fruncí el ceño- ¿por qué?

- Por nada- y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

- Hola Rose, Hola Bella- las saludé. Rosalie estaba tan contenta como Alice, pero Bella parecía confundida.

- ¡Rose!- gritó Emmett y se lanzó a ella para darle un apasionado beso- hola Bella- dijo cuando se despegó de Rosalie y la miró con un brillo malévolo en los ojos- Nos estábamos acordando de ti

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Bella.

- Sí, estábamos decidiendo qué película veríamos en la tarde. Yo quería ver una de terror- imitó a un zombie- pero le decía a Jasper que quizás tú preferirías ver "El rey LEOn"- rió estruendosamente. Rodé los ojos

- Vamos a almorzar, Emmett.

- O quizás…- dijo mirándome de reojo- "La Bella y la Bestia"!

- Emmett, es suficiente, vamos a almorzar- lo agarré del brazo- O tal vez… "La vida es Bella"- rió por lo bajo, yo simplemente gruñí y lo llevé al comedor.

Los demás estaban todos sentados, empezamos a comer, sorprendentemente en silencio, yo no daba más de la curiosidad por saber qué había pasado ayer en la cita de Bella con Barnett, él siempre me había caído mal y además que era el capitán, caminaba con ese aire de grandeza que me exasperaba. Pero si a Bella le gustaba…. Extrañaría las conversaciones acerca de libros, pero bueno… era una chica con cierto encanto… seguro tenía pretendientes o personas más interesantes con quien pasar el rato fuera del hermano lunático de su mejor amiga. Era obvio que le daba lástima, hasta mi familia sentía lástima por mí, era patético.

- ¿Edward?- escuché que alguien me llamaba y movía una mano frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Qué?- dije volviendo a la realidad.

- Estabas como ido… - dijo mi madre preocupada.

- Estábamos hablando del juego de Emmett a vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad y te preguntamos si ibas a ir.

- Sí, oh gran Edward, ¿te dignarás a ir al juego de tu simplón hermano?- dijo Emmett haciendo una reverencia

- Eh…. Claro- dije distraídamente.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Rosalie levantando una ceja.

- Dije que iría, ¿o quieres que tenemos que hacer un pacto con sangre para que me creas?- respondí exasperado.

- ¡Edward!- me advirtió mi padre.

- Vamos, Edward, no vas a un partido de Emmett en años… - dijo Jasper.

- Es obvio que tengamos nuestras dudas- lo apoyó Jasper.

- Ganaré sólo por ti, hermano!- Emmett se burló. Antes que pudiera gritarle Alice habló.

- Bella, ¿tú irás?- preguntó.

- Claro- se encogió de hombros- ¿por qué no?- dijo indiferente. Obvio que lo dijo para no herir los sentimientos de Alice, ¿por qué iría? Tendría mejores cosas que hacer con Barnett. Enfurruñado terminé mi almuerzo y fui hasta mi habitación sin ni siquiera molestarme en cenar, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sé que se mueren por saber cuál es la historia con Tanya, pero paciencia ya sabrán lo que pasó ;)**

**Este capítulo es algo corto, pero los próximos serán más largos**

**Con respecto a Bella y Edward, les puedo adelantar que se empezarán a acercar más (para felicidad mía y de todos xD)**

**Saludos! Y nuevamente gracias por leer :)**


	12. Capítulo 12: El Prado

**CAPÍTULO 12: EL PRADO**

**BELLA POV**

Como era de esperar, Leo había conseguido su cita con Ángela, así que el viernes como siempre, me fui con Jasper a cenar donde los Cullen.

Alice chilló emocionada cuando vio a Jasper, y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un caluroso beso.

- ¡Bella!- saludó Emmett- ¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperábamos.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté extrañada.

- Pensamos que salías con Barnett- dijo Emmett.

- Ehm… – titubeé, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Alice respondió:

- Ay, hermano, vas tan atrasado…

- ¿Atrasado?- dijo Edward, que venía bajando las escaleras con un libro en sus manos- ¿Por qué ya cenaron?- levantó una ceja.- Ah, hola Bella- ¿me sonrió?

- No me refería a ti- Alice rodó los ojos- hablaba de Emmett.

- ¡Dime enana! ¿Qué me perdí?- gritó Emmett.

- Bella…- dijo sonriendo malévolamente- no está saliendo con Leo- Edward se tropezó con un escalón. Alice siguió como si nada- Sólo era una estrategia…

- ¿Estrategia?- rió Jasper.

- Sí… sólo estaba consiguiéndole una cita con Ángela- dijo Alice sonriendo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo necesitas planear una estrategia para tener una cita?- preguntó Emmett confundido.

- Son cosas de chicas, Emmett, no entiendes- dijo Rosalie.,

- Quizás ese es tu problema- le dijo Emmett a Edward que se acababa de sentar en un sillón- tienes una mala estrategia, por eso no consigues citas.

- No creo que sea eso- murmuró Jasper.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- siguió Emmett escéptico.

- Hay varias chicas interesadas en Edward- Jasper se encogió de hombros. Emmett estalló en risas. Edward gruñó molesto.- Es sólo que él no se da cuenta

- O no quiere darse cuenta- dijo Alice.

- O quizás se da cuenta y hace nada- continuó Rosalie.

- Emmett- dijo Edward sin levantar la vista de su libro- ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que hablar de mí?- miró suspicazmente a Rosalie- ¿o es que es una excusa para ignorar que… quizás tu relación con Rose no está bien?- dijo enarcando una ceja maliciosamente, pero antes que Emmett pudiera lanzarse sobre Edward, Alice preguntó:

- ¿Qué harás para las vacaciones, Bella?

- Uhm… iré a Arizona a ver mi madre, la extraño mucho- sonreí nostálgica.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves?- preguntó Edward, al ver mi cara de asombro, agregó- El juego de Emmett es el segundo sábado de las vacaciones y, dado que no habla de otra cosa- lo miró de reojo- te sugiero que vayas si no quieres que te lo recrimine el resto del año- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vamos, Edward- dijo Emmett, olvidándose por completo de sus ganas de asesinarlo minutos atrás- no me creerás capaz de eso ¿o sí?- preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Yo que tú, Bella, no me arriesgaría- sugirió Jasper, mientras todos estallaban en risas.

**EDWARD POV**

El sábado me levanté temprano y bajé a desayunar, sólo estaban mis padres y Bella, que se había quedado a dormir. Por el comportamiento de todos, parecía algo habitual, en realidad no podía saber con certeza si se había quedado antes, pocas veces desayunaba.

- Buenos días- saludé.

- Buenos días, hijo- respondió mi padre.

- Buenos días para ti también, cariño- dijo mi madre besándome el cabello. Normalmente esto no me incomodaba, pero estando Bella presente, era algo totalmente diferente.

- Hola, Edward- me saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?- era una pregunta estúpida, claramente había dormido bien, se le notaba en su cara, pero no se me ocurrió qué más decir.

- Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?- preguntó.

- Bien- respondí cortante. Mi madre sintió la tensión en el aire y cambió rápidamente de tema.

- ¿Y Bella, hasta cuando te quedarás con tu mamá?

- Hasta el viernes, creo, quiero estar de vuelta para el juego de Emmett el sábado- rió.

- Te vas hoy en la tarde, ¿cierto?- preguntó mi padre- si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, tengo que ir al hospital dentro de un rato- dijo mirando su reloj- porque si esperas a que Emmett despierte…

- Puedo irme en mi bici, Carlisle, gracias- sonrió Bella.

- No es molestia alguna, Bella- dijo mi madre- me sentiré más tranquila si Carlisle te deja en casa. En ese minuto, una persona amable invadió mi cuerpo y dijo:

- Puedo llevarla yo, papá, así no te desvías, de todas formas voy saliendo, pasaré el día afuera- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Las caras de asombro de mis padres eran algo impagable, no pude evitar sonreír.

Un rato después, estaba con Bella en mi auto.

- Lindo día- comenté. Era cierto había sol, algo muy raro en Forks.

- Sí… muy bonito- coincidió ella.

- Uhm… ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

- En la tarde, ¿por qué?

- Hay un lugar por acá cerca que… vale la pena conocer, si tienes tiempo… -dije mirando el reloj- puedo mostrártelo no nos quitará mucho tiempo y te aseguro que valdrá la pena- le sonreí. La cara de Bella era de extremo asombro, al parecer hoy era el día de "Edward, el asombroso".

- Claro… - dijo con voz temblorosa- ¿por qué no?- sonriendo fijé mi vista en el camino y nos dirigimos a mi lugar favorito.

**BELLA POV**

Después de dejar el auto a la orilla de la carretera y caminar unos 15 minutos, llegamos a un pequeño prado de forma circular donde la luz del sol penetraba totalmente en él, era un lugar hermoso, contrastaba enormemente con la imagen que tenía de Forks. El prado era tan iluminado, todo lo contrario del bosque que rodeaba el resto del pueblo.

- Es hermoso… -murmuré.

- Sí… te dije que valdría la pena venir- dijo Edward sentándose en el pasto- vengo acá cuando quiero estar solo- agregó mientras miraba el horizonte. No supe qué decir, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. – El día que descubrí este lugar, recuerdo que salí de casa porque no quería estar allí, y me interné en el bosque, estuve un buen rato vagando cuando de pronto vi una luz. Al principio, pensé que era un reflejo de algo- me miró fugazmente-pero como no tenía algo mejor que hacer, decidí averiguar qué era- sonrió torcidamente-y la luz se empezó a hacer más y más grande… hasta que llegué acá.

- Si yo vagara por el bosque de seguro me perdería- dije avergonzada.

- Sí… - dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y adoptaba la posición india- ahora que lo dices… tuve suerte de no perderme… quizás sea porque queda cerca de casa… en auto parece que fuera más lejos, el camino es algo más engorroso, pero de casa es mucho más recto. Aunque siempre prefiero tomar el camino largo, si saliera de casa, alguno de mis adorables hermanos me seguiría- rió- y dejaría de ser mi lugar secreto.

- Pero si es tu lugar secreto… ¿por qué me lo mostraste?- pregunté con curiosidad. Me miró con una expresión extraña antes de responder.

- No lo sé…- murmuró frunciendo el ceño- supongo que es porque me inspiras confianza- me miró con detención por unos segundos y luego desvió la vista hacia el bosque. Pasamos un buen rato en silencio observando el paisaje, hasta que Edward se levantó, miró su reloj y me dijo:

- Deberíamos irnos, no querrás perder tu avión- me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta y emprendimos el camino a mi casa.

* * *

**Hola!  
Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo sabrán qué pasó con Tanya!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Tanya

**CAPÍTULO 13: TANYA**

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos de vacaciones por navidad, mi padre por insistencia de mi madre y de Alice, se había tomado una semana de vacaciones también para poder estar más tiempo con nosotros. Yo seguía encerrado en mi cuarto como siempre, y al no tener clases ni entrenamientos no tenía cómo mantener mi mente distraída de los amargos recuerdos que tenía, y el insomnio se había apoderado de mí nuevamente.

Las festividades, para mí, habían pasado como cualquier otro día, aunque por mis padres, había hecho el esfuerzo de estar de mejor humor y traté de sonreír lo más natural que pude. Para mi suerte, ya era jueves, sólo quedaban unos días para volver a la rutina. Después de insistir cientos de veces, Alice me convenció de que bajara un rato para que "pasáramos un tiempo en familia", el cual consistía en conversar de temas que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero fingía poner atención para no herir a nadie.

Alice y Rosalie estaban discutiendo lo que harían el sábado cuando Bella volviera de Arizona, mientras Jasper y yo jugábamos ajedrez. Emmett estaba describiéndole a mi padre su entrenamiento de rugby, gesticulando cada jugada con lujo de detalles, mientras mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos, cuando sonó el timbre. En el living, nadie se movió, realmente no esperábamos visitas y era algo temprano aún para almorzar. Yo ignoré los pasos de mi madre hacia la puerta, mientras pensaba cuál sería mi próximo movimiento cuando mi madre habló:

- Edward- dijo tensa- tienes visita- levanté la vista del tablero para mirar al visitante. Y era ella. Tanya.

- Hola Edward- dijo ella sonriéndome.

**BELLA POV**

Las festividades con mi madre y Phil habían estado… bien. Mi madre estaba muy contenta de haberlas pasado conmigo y no dejó de repetirme todo el camino rumbo al aeropuerto que me quedara con ella unos días más. A pesar que la idea original era viajar el viernes por la noche, había decidido adelantar el vuelo dos días, extrañaba a papá y extrañaba a mis amigos. Además el hecho que Reneé y Phil anduvieran como tórtolos dándose apasionados besos, aumentaba mis deseos de huir de Arizona y refugiarme en los húmedos bosques de Forks.

Les había dicho a todos que volvía el sábado por la mañana, el único que sabía que volvía hoy jueves por la mañana, era mi padre quien era el encargado de recogerme en el aeropuerto. El viaje desde Port Angeles a Forks con Charlie había sido silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuándo preguntó cómo había pasado las fiestas con Reneé. Una vez que llegamos a casa, desempaqué mis cosas y me tiré sobre la cama, era demasiado temprano aún, apenas había amanecido, así que me acomodé en mi cama y me hundí profundamente en mis sueños.

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos en el estudio de papá, había accedido a prestármelo para que Tanya y yo conversáramos más tranquilos. Le indiqué a ella con un gesto que se sentara en el sillón que estaba al fondo de la sala y yo tomé una silla para sentarme enfrente de ella.

- Oh, Edward- dijo ella y antes que me diera cuenta, me estaba besando, podía sentir como sus dedos se aferraban a mi pelo para atraerme más a ella, aunque era imposible estar más cerca. A pesar que llevaba un largo tiempo soñando con besar sus labios y sentirlos contra los míos, una fuerza más poderosa que ese deseo, hizo que me separara de ella lo más rápido y caballerosamente que pude.

- Tanya… - dije lentamente mientras me sentaba en la silla- creo que debemos hablar. Toma asiento. Ella simplemente asintió y se sentó en el sillón. Suspiré largamente y dije- Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos….

- Lo sé, Edward… y te he extrañado tanto… -al ver mi cara de incredulidad, agregó- en serio, desde que nos separamos no he parado de pensar en ti…

- Tanya…. No tienes por qué mentirme… tomé aire- sé lo que pasó entre tú y Dimitri.

- ¿Dimitri?- dijo ella sorprendida.

- Te vi. Los vi.

- ¿A qué… qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tanya, yo estaba loco de amor por ti, ¿creer que me quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que tú volvieras?- ella me miró sin decir palabra alguna- Por supuesto que hice algo, quería saber cómo estabas, si me extrañabas tanto como yo te extrañaba a ti. Estaba empezando a idear un modo para ir a Rusia, quizás podría convencer a mis padres de que fuéramos en plan turístico, ya que al ser menor de edad no podía ir solo…- suspiré hondamente. Tanya me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos- pero entonces me enteré que… - sacudí la cabeza- es cierto que volviste a Rusia con tus padres y que iniciaste una nueva vida allá- me paré y empecé a caminar por la habitación- Pero me enteré que vendrías a visitar a Kate y Garrett durante el verano siguiente, yo estaba loco por verte, así que fui hasta Boston. Kate me recibió, su cara al verme hizo que me diera cuenta que algo no andaba bien, estaba por preguntarle por ti cuando sentí unas risas en el jardín, le dije que debía irme y que no te contara que estuve ahí. Luego, me dirigí rápidamente hasta el jardín, me oculté detrás de unos arbustos y te vi corriendo, cuando un chico te abrazó por atrás- pasé una mano por mi cabello nerviosamente- tú te giraste, le sonreíste…- pausé y fijé mi vista en Tanya- y lo besaste durante un largo rato.

- Edward…- dijo Tanya con los ojos llorosos- yo….

- No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí- continué caminando por la sala- tú parecías feliz, habías iniciado una nueva vida – pausé- sin mí… así que yo decidí apartarme y dejar que fueras feliz con quien tú quisieras- mis pasos se hacían más rápidos mientras caminaba por la habitación- después de unos meses, el dolor era insoportable, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro… - respiré pesadamente- y empecé a pensar que todo lo que había visto sólo había sido una pesadilla, me terminé convenciendo que todo eso era obra de mi imaginación, y seguí viviendo de recuerdos, lo único que me mantenía con vida eran los recuerdos que tenía contigo cuando estábamos juntos, empecé a hundirme en un pozo que parecía no tener fondo….- me detuve abruptamente- pero de pronto, luego de conversar con mis padres, logré salir de la burbuja y fui consciente del daño que le causaba a mi familia y decidí que era hora de avanzar…. – suspiré- y eso es lo que he estado haciendo hasta hoy. Y…- me senté nuevamente en la silla y la miré fijamente. Tanya tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro- ahora llegas tú… y dices que me extrañas y que no has dejado de pensar en mí. Perdona que te diga esto, Tanya, pero tengo motivos suficientes para dudar de ti, ¿no crees?- sonreí con desgana.

- Edward… perdóname….yo me equivoqué… - tapó su rostro con las manos avergonzada- Dimitri…. Él… Hizo que me diera cuenta… lo importante que eras para mí… que tú eras el indicado para mí…. yo…yo… - levantó la vista- te amo, Edward…. Nunca debí dejarte- nuevamente ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y estalló en llanto.

- Es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos, Tanya- dije fríamente.- Debiste haberte dado cuenta de eso antes.

- Pero Edward…- empezó ella.

- Pero nada, Tanya- la corté- lo nuestro ya fue, pertenece al pasado. Tú seguiste con tu vida y yo seguí con la mía- dije exasperado- si tu relación con ese tal Dimitri no prosperó, no es mi problema, y no puedes venir acá y pedirme que volvamos simplemente porque ahora, después de todo este tiempo te das cuenta que yo soy el indicado para ti- me levanté- Es tarde, Tanya, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

- Edward… yo…- se puso de pie y me tomó los brazos.

- Sí, Tanya, tú _me amas_- dije irónicamente mientras rodaba los ojos- pero ocurre que yo a ti ya no te amo. Ya te lo dije, lo nuestro ya fue. Es hora que sigas con tu vida- le dije en un tono más suave que pude- Por lo tanto…- dije mientras me deshacía de sus manos- no tenemos más que hablar… - me dirigí a la puerta- Así que… ¿serías tan amable de retirarte?- abrí la puerta para ella y le indiqué con el brazo que se fuera.

- Pero Edward… - ella se aferró a mi camisa y se acercó a mi rostro con la clara intención de besarme nuevamente. Aparté el rostro de ella y le dije cortante:

- Tanya, es suficiente, por favor vete, no tenemos más que hablar- Ella me miró por unos segundos, quizás con la esperanza yo le dijera que la amaba y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero al ver la resolución en mi rostro, se dio cuenta que no había vuelta atrás y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, al mismo tiempo en que estallaba nuevamente en llanto.

Suspiré con cansancio y me senté en el sillón. Tantas veces había soñado con el reencuentro con Tanya… ella diciéndome que todo había sido una pesadilla, que nunca había dejado de amarme mientras abrazada a mí, yo lentamente bajaba mi rostro y la besaba… y ahora que ella venía a mí, diciendo las palabras que había soñado que dijera, simplemente la rechazaba. No tenía lógica, algo había cambiado dentro de mí, algo que hacía que mis sentimientos por Tanya se hubieran extinguido con ninguna posibilidad de revivirlos. Me sentía confundido y mareado, mis pensamientos eran incoherentes, no lograba encontrarle sentido a mi comportamiento con ella. "¿No era eso lo que siempre quisiste, Edward?" me preguntaba una y otra vez, pero no lograba justificar mi reacción. Necesitaba tranquilidad para ordenar mis ideas, necesitaba y quería estar solo. Subí a mi habitación por mi chaqueta y cuando bajé sólo estaba mi madre.

- Mamá… saldré un rato- le dije en tono grave.

- Edward… ¿qué sucedió con Tanya? Ella… salió de aquí llorando- preguntó con expresión preocupada.

- Ella…- titubeé- simplemente se negaba a aceptar la realidad- dije lentamente.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras estudiaba mi rostro con atención

- Sí… sólo necesito pensar- sonreí un poco- saldré un rato. Ella me abrazó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo "Cuídate, hijo, no llegues tarde"

- Lo haré, mamá- me deshice del abrazo y me fui al prado. El único lugar donde podría estar solo.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando desperté, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y cuando miré por la ventana, el coche patrulla de Charlie, como era de esperar, no estaba. Después de darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia, bajé las escaleras y almorcé rápidamente. Tomé mi bici y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, toqué el timbre y abrió Esme.

- Hola Bella, pasa- me dijo apartándose para dejarme entrar- No te esperábamos hasta el sábado, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias, decidí volver antes- sonreí mientras entraba- pensaba darles una sorpresa a… -miré el living inusualmente vacío- ¿dónde están todos?- pregunté extrañada.

- Carlisle está en el hospital y los demás salieron- frunció el labio- mejor dicho, huyeron- dijo mientras me indicaba que tomara asiento.

- ¿Huyeron? ¿por qué?

- Mm… -titubeó mientras se sentaba enfrente mío- Edward recibió una visita inesperada y todos salieron de aquí antes de que él se enfureciera y se desquitara con cualquiera de ellos. Así que dijeron que volverían tarde, cuando él estuviera encerrado en su habitación- dijo con pesar.

- ¿Y él está en casa?- pregunté. Al menos podría hablar con él mientras llegaban los demás.

- No, dijo que saldría un rato- dijo con tono preocupado.

- Bueno, mejor me voy… -fruncí el labio- volveré mañana… quizás mañana pueda sorprenderlos, aunque lo dudo- murmuré frustrada.

- Está bien- me sonrió y me acompañó a la puerta.

Esperé que Esme cerrara la puerta, tomé mi bici y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa de los Cullen. Miré el bosque y me interné en él, mientras deseaba fervientemente que el camino al prado fuera tan recto como Edward había dicho.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero haber saciado su curiosidad con el tema de Tanya :D**

**En el próximo capítulo, Edward contará la historia completa con Tanya, cómo se conocieron, cuándo se hicieron novios y esas cosas, así que prepárense!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Confesiones

**CAPÍTULO 14: CONFESIONES**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba sentado en el prado pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Tanya. Aún tenía en mi mente las imágenes de ella, sus ojos llorosos mientras me suplicaba que volviéramos, diciéndome que yo era el indicado para ella, que lo de Dimitri había sido un error…

Aún estaba sorprendido conmigo mismo, había pasado tantas noches imaginándome lo que pasaría cuando volviera a verla, soñando abrazarla, tocar sus rizos y besar sus labios, y cuando por fin la tenía frente a mí, no me interesaba. Recordaba claramente la felicidad que sentía cuando éramos novios, la corriente eléctrica que traspasaba a través de nosotros cuando nos besábamos. También recordaba el dolor que me causó cuando la vi besando a Dimitri y cómo el mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies. Recordaba haber sentido esas emociones en esos momentos, pero ahora no lograba sentirlas, era como si fueran imágenes de una película, recordaba haber sentido algo, pero cuando trataba de evocar esa sensación, fracasaba. Quizás mis reacciones en ese entonces eran exageradas, era más joven e inmaduro, todo me sorprendía y todo se sentía intenso. No puedo negar que quise a Tanya durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de haberla _amado_ realmente, ahora ella había pasado a ser un recuerdo más dentro de mi memoria.

Sentado con la frente sobre mis rodillas, me daba cuenta que el mundo seguía girando y que, a pesar de que viví muchos meses encerrado en mi burbuja donde cada respiración era una puñalada en mi herido corazón, ahora me sentía bien, inhalé profundamente y sonreí satisfecho. Había superado a Tanya. Por fin. Podía seguir adelante.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba casi por darme por vencida, cuando divisé una pequeña luz y suspiré aliviada. ¡Había encontrado el prado! Dejé la bici apoyada en un árbol y corrí rápidamente hacia la luz. Tal como había esperado Edward estaba allí. Se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios, quizás estaba dormido o soñando algo lindo, no pude evitar admirarlo, el sol hacía que su cabello se viera un color bronce muy intenso mientras se movía levemente con el viento. Me acerqué y me arrodillé junto a él.

- Hola…-susurré.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó mientras abría los ojos sorprendido- ¿qué haces acá?- Buena pregunta, ¿qué hacía allí?

- Adelanté mi regreso a Forks, fui a tu casa para darles una sorpresa, pero todos habían salido. Pensé que, al menos tú, estarías en casa, pero Esme me dijo que también habías salido, así que vine acá para ver si te encontraba- dije algo avergonzada.

- Oh…- murmuró mientras se sentaba- sí… en realidad quería estar solo- añadió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. _Quería estar solo_.

- Bueno…-dije mientras me levantaba.

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó extrañado.

- Dijiste que querías estar solo- respondí lentamente.

- Sí, quería estar solo, pero no tienes por qué irte- dijo rápidamente- además… ahora quiero algo de compañía…- estudió mi cara durante un momento y agregó- Bella… tú has sido una muy buena… amiga conmigo- no pude evitar sonreír complacida, pero él no vio mi expresión estaba con la vista fija en sus manos-pero yo no he sido un buen amigo contigo… supongo que debes tener la impresión que siempre he sido un amargado y un antisocial, pero no he sido siempre así…. Lo que quiero decir es…

- Edward- lo interrumpí- sé que no eres un amargado y un antisocial… -él levantó la vista para mirarme- sé que tu comportamiento se debe a algo… que te pasó- fruncí el ceño- pero no puedo decir que has sido malo conmigo, de hecho, creo que has sido bastante amable, no muchas personas están dispuestas a pasarse un viernes por la noche hablando de libros– sonreí.

- Gracias por tenerme tanta consideración- esbozó una sonrisa- Pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que es hora de que sepas qué pasó con Tanya….- agitó sus manos nerviosamente- esto es algo que nunca se lo he dicho a alguien… ni siquiera a mi familia…

- Puedes confiar en mí- lo alenté.

- Lo sé, por eso creo que tú eres la persona indicada… - levantó la vista por unos segundos y me preguntó- ¿tienes tiempo? Es una historia larga- sonrió con desgana.

- Por supuesto- sonreí- en teoría, sigo en Arizona, ¿recuerdas?- y no pudimos evitar reír.

**EDWARD POV**

Me sentía muy nervioso, nunca antes había contado todo lo que había pasado con Tanya. Mi familia durante mucho tiempo trató de sonsacarme qué había pasado con ella, pero yo me negaba a hablar, era demasiado doloroso. Pero con Bella, era diferente, ella me trataba con absoluta normalidad, a diferencia de mi familia (incluyendo a Jasper y Rosalie) que me trataban siempre con cierto miedo, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Mientras que Bella simplemente me sonreía y aceptaba tal cual. Sin preguntar por qué. Suspiré largamente y empecé a contar mi historia:

- Conocí a Tanya en el conservatorio de Portland cuando tenía 9 años, ambos ingresamos allí para estudiar piano, estábamos en el mismo nivel y dado que los cursos suelen ser de pocos alumnos, no tardamos en conocernos, pasábamos varias horas del día practicando y así comenzamos a hacernos buenos amigos con el tiempo- miré de reojo a Bella- Así fuimos creciendo, con los años empezamos a hacernos más cercanos, y alentado por ella me inscribí en natación, cumpliendo un sueño que tenía desde que pequeño. Siempre había disfrutado nadar, aunque no me animaba a hacerlo de manera más….seria- suspiré- pero Tanya me animó y para mi sorpresa, resulté ser bueno. Después de un tiempo, me reclutaron para formar parte del equipo de Forks. Entre el instituto, el piano y la natación, ya no tenía tiempo para nada. Pero todo parecía valer la pena, porque tenía a Tanya conmigo. Recuerdo cuando gané mi primera competencia tenía 14- miré hacia el bosque mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos- estaba tan contento… con Tanya fuimos a celebrar a un restaurant de comida rápida-sonreí sin humor- estuvimos largo rato conversando y cuando estábamos casi yéndonos… Tanya me besó-me detuve unos instantes, Bella tenía una expresión serena en su rostro- hasta ese minuto, la felicidad que había sentido al ganar la competencia dejó de tener importancia, y todo lo que deseaba era continuar sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos… - miré de reojo a Bella, no tenía por qué saber todo con tanto detalle, así que rápidamente agregué- después de eso nos hicimos novios, me sentía en una burbuja, mi corazón no daba más de felicidad. Con Tanya como mi novia, todo era más intenso, todo lo disfrutaba más que nunca, quizás era por el hecho de amar y sentirme amado. Pero…-miré a Bella con expresión culpable- ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

- No, claro que no- dijo rápidamente- no quería interrumpir para que no perdieras el hilo.

- Qué amable- sonreí y proseguí con mi relato- bueno, como te iba diciendo era feliz. Pero todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- hice una mueca- Llevábamos con Tanya como año y medio de novios, cuando… me dijo que a su padre le habían ofrecido un buen trabajo en su Rusia natal, así que ella y su hermana Irina, terminarían su secundaria allá y Tanya proseguiría con sus estudios de piano allá también. Su hermana mayor, Kate, se casaría pronto con su novio, así que se trasladaría a vivir con él a Boston. No recuerdo las veces que le supliqué a Tanya que se quedara con Kate, al menos podría verla más seguido, no tenía edad, y sigo sin tenerla, para viajar al extranjero solo, pero por más que le imploré…. Tanya volvió a Rusia con sus padres y su hermana Irina.- tomé aire- Después de su partida, la natación no fue lo mismo y rápidamente la abandoné, a pesar de los ruegos de Cooper- reí sombríamente- el conservatorio sin Tanya… era insoportable, desde que había entrado allí, había estado con ella, y ahora cada vez que estaba frente a un piano, la recordaba y sentía cómo la tristeza me invadía. Así que también dejé de asistir a mis clases en el conservatorio. Desde ese día, toda mi vida se volvió gris, mis padres alarmados por mi estado anímico, me llevaron a psicólogos y psiquiatras, pero después de un tiempo desistieron al darse cuenta que yo no tenía intenciones de mejorarme- agaché mi cabeza avergonzado- y me convertí en el tipo amargado que tuviste la desgracia de conocer.

- No creo que haya sido una desgracia haberte conocido- susurró Bella.

- Mis padres intentaron animarme de todas las formas posibles- continué fingiendo no haber oído a Bella- mis hermanos también, Alice fue la más insistente, pero luego de un tiempo también desistió. Me encerraba en mi cuarto y pensaba que Tanya volvería y todo sería como antes. Durante esa época, empezaron los apodos de Emmett para mí, "ogro", "troglodita", "cavernícola", "bestia", "fantasma" y varios más que no me acuerdo- fruncí el ceño- pero no les prestaba mucha atención. Vivía en mi propia burbuja… un día, me enteré, por casualidad, que Tanya estaría visitando a Kate. Averiguando por aquí y por allá, me conseguí la dirección de Kate en Boston. Así que partí a buscarla- tomé aire- cuando llegué allá, la expresión de Kate al verme hizo que me diera cuenta que algo no andaba bien, pero sentí la risa de Tanya en el jardín, justo cuando estaba por preguntarle por ella a Kate, le dije que debía irme y que no le dijera de mi visita. – Bella me seguía mirando con atención, le sonreí levemente y seguí hablando- Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y vi a Tanya corriendo por el jardín, cuando alguien se le acercó por atrás, ella se giró, le sonrió y se besaron…. Se estaba besando con Dimitri, un antiguo amigo de su familia…

- Edward, si no quieres seguir… lo entenderé- dijo Bella tímidamente.

- No, Bella- negué con la cabeza- necesito desahogarme- suspiré pesadamente. Tanya se estaba besando con Dimitri, y se veía tan feliz… que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme y dejar que ella fuera feliz aunque sea con una persona que no fuera yo… pero el dolor se hacía tan insoportable… cada día era peor que el anterior, ahí fue cuando me hundí en lo más profundo del dolor, no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía besando a Dimitri mientras recordaba cuando me decía que siempre me amaría- sonreí con desgana- no sé cuánto tiempo pasé así… en un estado de máxima desesperación, empecé a convencerme a mí mismo que todo había sido una pesadilla y que Tanya volvería a mí y todo sería como antes, así logré vivir de forma más… digna, aunque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Tanya y Dimitri venía a mí inexorablemente.

- Debió haber sido muy duro- dijo Bella mirándome.

- Sí… pero después de una conversación con mis padres… logré salir de mi burbuja y darme cuenta el sufrimiento que les causaba y decidí intentar volver a ser el de antes- "y acercarme más a ti como sugirió mi madre" añadí para mis adentros- y he estado trabajando en eso desde entonces.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo- me sonrió Bella.

- Contigo ha sido más fácil- dije sin pensar. Bella se sonrojó y yo desvié la mirada hacia una rama de un árbol, que se había vuelto, de un segundo a otro, muy interesante de observar. Después de un silencio incómodo, seguí- Tanya vino hoy y me besó- me moví algo incómodo, pero no fui capaz de mirar a Bella para ver su reacción- después que me separé lo más cortésmente que pude ella, me dijo que quería… volver conmigo- miré de reojo la expresión de Bella, parecía serena- estaba sorprendida de que yo supiera su historia con Dimitri, pero me dijo que eso había sido un error… y que se había dado cuenta que yo era el indicado para ella… - negué con la cabeza mientras miraba movía inquieto mis manos- que nunca debió haberse ido a Rusia y… -pausé unos segundos- que me amaba- sonreí desanimado.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste tú?- preguntó Bella desesperada por saber más, al percatarse de ello agregó- quiero decir… por lo que has dicho… eso era lo que querías. Estar con ella nuevamente…

- Sí…- fijé mi vista nuevamente en ella- pero le dije que nuestra historia ya formaba parte del pasado, que ella debería seguir su vida sin mí tal como yo lo hice sin ella y que no teníamos más que hablar. Al principio se negó a aceptar la realidad, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que yo no estaba dispuesto a que volviéramos y se fue- concluí. Bella me miraba con una expresión indescifrable, pero después de un rato me preguntó en un susurro apenas audible:

- ¿Por qué… no quisiste volver con ella?

- Eso es lo que me pregunté yo después que se fue, por eso vine acá, necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas…

- ¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión?

- Sí… cuando la conocí era más joven e inmaduro, todo era nuevo para mí y se sentía muy intenso. Pero ahora que lo veo desde una perspectiva diferente, creo que quise a Tanya, pero no la amé- me detuve unos minutos. Bella no me presionó para que continuara, parecía entender el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo- y hoy al verla nuevamente… me di cuenta que lo mío con Tanya era un tema cerrado- le sonreí- y que era hora de seguir adelante. – Bella bajó su vista y la posó en sus manos- así que creo que el antiguo Edward está de vuelta - reí.

- Nunca conocí a ese antiguo Edward- murmuró, pero luego levantó la vista sonriendo- para mí el antiguo Edward era ese chico con el que hablaba de libros los viernes por la noche.

- Entonces… -pensé por un instante- debería decir que ahora conocerás a un nuevo Edward- sonreí.- Una versión 3.0., lo que conociste antes era un mal prototipo de esta versión- bromeé.

- ¿Sabes, Edward?- dijo ella suavemente mientras miraba al cielo- creo que era un buen prototipo, sólo que no sabían apreciarlo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó- debo irme, gracias por confiar en mí- y se internó en el bosque, dejándome con un suave calor en la mejilla en la que me había besado.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Nuevamente gracias por su reviews, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, Edward contó la historia romántica con Tanya, así que ya no tendrán dudas, lo que viene ahora es ¿qué pasará con Bella?**

**Trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero hoy volví a clases, así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir, pero haré todo lo posible por seguir actualizando rápido**

**Gracias!**


	15. Capítulo 15: ¿Celos?

**CAPÍTULO 15: ¿CELOS?**

**BELLA POV**

No podía evitar sonreír mientras me dirigía a casa. Edward se había abierto totalmente conmigo al contarme lo que había pasado con Tanya, me sentía tan contenta que él confiara tanto en mí… aunque no podía sentirme culpable, sentía que tenía que contarle mi historia con Jacob. Se lo debía.

Llegué a casa sintiéndome extraña, Charlie aún estaba en el trabajo, estaba decidiendo qué prepararía para cenar cuando sonó mi celular, fruncí el ceño, era un número desconocido.

- ¿Hola?- contesté.

_- ¿Bella?-_ dijo una voz- _Soy Edward…_

- ¿Edward?- pregunté extrañada, no recordaba haberle dado mi número.

_- Sí… Edward Cullen…_- su respiración se notaba agitada- _me preguntaba si querías cenar conmigo hoy, como una forma de agradecimiento por haber sido tan comprensiva conmigo_- dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Hoy?- pregunté aturdida.

- Sí… dime… ¿te gustaría?- insistió.

- Eh… claro- dije aún algo aturdida.

- Está bien, paso por ti a las siete. Nos vemos. Adiós- y antes que pudiera decir algo más cortó.

Miré el reloj, aún tenía tiempo, me dirigí rápidamente a mi cuarto para elegir qué ropa ponerme. Estuve durante más de media hora, hurgando entre mis prendas, hasta que me decidí por una blusa roja y una falda negra. Estaba tratando de peinar mi cabello de una forma más acorde a una cena, cuando sonó el timbre, di un respingo y me precipité escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta, agradeciendo mentalmente que Charlie aún no hubiese llegado. Me paré frente a la puerta, me alisé innecesariamente la falda y abrí.

- Buenas noches- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa. Por un momento, sólo atiné a sonreír, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír tanto. Después de que mi ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad, le sonreí de vuelta.

- Buenas noches, pasa- le indiqué mientras iba por un papel para escribirle una nota a Charlie.

- Gracias- dijo entrando detrás de mí.

- Siéntete como en tu casa- le dije sonriendo. Él permaneció de pie observando la casa, yo le di la espalda mientras escribía "Saldré a cenar fuera, vuelvo tarde. Besos, Bella", pero podía sentir su vista fija en mí. Luego me dirigí al sofá para tomar mi abrigo y me giré hacia Edward- estoy lista- le sonreí.

Salimos de mi casa, Edward galantemente me abrió la puerta de su auto, yo lo miré sorprendida.

- Soy chapado a la antigua- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, yo solté una risita, mientras él daba la vuelta y se subía en el asiento del conductor.

Hablamos sin parar durante todo el viaje, la conversación fluía naturalmente, era como si la conversación en el prado nos había acercado como nunca antes. El Edward de ahora era tan diferente al que había conocido… me sentía como si estuviera frente a una nueva persona. Y no podía evitar sentirme atraída por él.

**EDWARD POV**

Había decidido llevar a Bella a mi restaurant favorito en Port Angeles, con mi familia veníamos seguido, así que apenas me vio la anfitriona nos condujo a una mesa algo apartada de las demás. Corrí un poco la silla y le indiqué a Bella con un gesto que se sentara. Ella parecía sinceramente sorprendida. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

- Gracias- me sonrió, yo acomodé su silla y me senté en una enfrente de ella. Rápidamente vino Dan, nuestro camarero de siempre a atendernos.

- Hola, Edward y…- miró a Bella con vivo interés.

- Bella… -ella le sonrió.

- Soy Dan, un placer atenderte esta noche- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Bella parecía haber captado el doble sentido de sus palabras.

- Hola Dan – dije interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas entre él y MI acompañante- ¿te importaría tomarnos la orden?

- Oh sí… claro… ¿qué van a ordenar?- preguntó mientras seguía mirando a Bella.

- Yo pediré lasaña – dije sin siquiera mirar el menú- ¿qué quieres tú Bella?

- Uhm…- dijo mirándome con una expresión curiosa- pediré lo mismo, gracias. Dan tomó la orden y Bella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. No pude evitar sentirme molesto y no pasó inadvertido.

- Edward… ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunté preocupada- te noto molesto con algo.

- Es que este restaurant nunca actualiza su carta, esperaba encontrar un nuevo plato, pero siempre es lo mismo- mentí rápidamente- quizás debería frecuentar otros lugares.

- Quizás- respondió ella.

Después de un rato, llegó nuestra cena, la lasaña estaba tan deliciosa como siempre. A Bella también parecía gustarle, estábamos conversando de lo más bien cuando el idiota de Dan apareció de nuevo.

- ¿Qué tal la lasaña?- preguntó mirando fijamente a Bella.

- Deliciosa- sonrió ella- es mi plato favorito-Dan sonrió encantado. ¿Era idea mía o Bella estaba coqueteando con Dan?

- Dan, el postre- dije en tono serio.

- Sí… -dijo girando su cabeza para mirarme- ¿qué van a querer de postre? Les puedo sugerir algo dulce…- le guiñó el ojo a Bella, y para mi disgusto, ella soltó una risita.

- Mejor tráenos dos café, es algo tarde y hace frío- le dije en tono autoritario. Dan rodó los ojos y se fue.

- Edward… - me reprochó Bella- él solo intentaba ser amable. No tenías por qué tratarlo así.

- ¿Amable?- pregunté enfadado- ¡Él te estaba coqueteando! Y tú no te quedabas atrás- crucé mis brazos.

- ¿Insinúas que YO le estaba coqueteando sólo porque le sonreí amablemente?- dijo Bella enojada.

- Yo… -no supe qué decir, ella sólo era amable, y yo estaba viendo cosas donde no las había- no estaba insinuando eso- dije rápidamente. Bella estudió mi rostro por unos momentos y dijo:

- Estaba pensando en todo lo que me dijiste hoy, y fue muy… dulce de tu parte haber confiado en mí y contarme todo lo que pasó con Tanya- Bella parecía muy nerviosa mientras agitaba sus manos- y siento que yo te debo la misma honestidad que tú tuviste conmigo… -titubeó- así que me gustaría contarte algo muy personal que no se lo he contado a alguien antes- sus ojos marrones parecían traspasarme, sentía como si Bella estuviera viendo a través de mí. Estaba tan perdido en su mirada que di un respingo cuando Dan volvió con los cafés.

- Muchas gracias- le dijo Bella, ahora seria sin mirarlo. Dan se fue decepcionado- ¿y qué dices? ¿estarías dispuesto a oír mi historia?

- Por supuesto…-empecé y tuve una gran idea- ¿qué te parece mañana?- Tenía una nueva oportunidad de estar solo con Bella. Me gustaba eso- creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes recuerdos por un día, ¿no crees?- le sonreí. Era todo tan fácil cuando estaba con ella.

- Está bien mañana, ¿dónde?

- En el prado- dije rápidamente- si quieres… puedo ir a buscarte a tu casa.

- No, prefiero que nos encontremos en el prado- frunció un poco el ceño y preguntó- ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

- Uhm… ¿a las nueve?- si dependiera de mí, le diría que fuéramos ahora, era casi seguro que hoy no pudiera dormir.

- Me parece bien- sonrió.

Después de terminar de cenar, nos subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a su casa, cuando estábamos por llegar, ella me dijo:

- La pasé realmente bien.

- Yo también- y era totalmente cierto.

- Nos vemos mañana- dijo ella cuando detuve el auto frente a su casa- Adiós Edward…- titubeó por unos instantes, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó. Me quedé mirándola hasta que entró a su casa, luego volví mi vista hacia el frente. Cerré los ojos e inhalé el aire de mi auto y sentí cómo el olor me embriagaba. Suspiré largamente, luego abrí mis ojos, puse el auto en marcha y no pude evitar sonreír mientras conducía a casa. Bella Swan era la luz que le faltaba a mi vida.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando entré a casa, no podía evitar sonreír tontamente, Charlie estaba viendo la televisión, pero al sentirme corrió hacia la puerta y la sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro al verlo.

- Isabella Swan- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿dónde te habías metido?- Lo miré confundida durante un minuto antes de contestar.

- Fui a cenar. Afuera- dije, Charlie levantó una ceja- Con alguien. Un amigo.- dije rogando que no hubiera más preguntas.

- Es más de medianoche, Bella, pensé que te había pasado algo. ¡NI siquiera contestabas tu celular! – gritó furioso.

- Oh… - ¿llevaba celular?- creo que estaba en silencio. Lo siento…- murmuré.

- Estaba a punto de llamar a…- seguía reclamando Charlie.

- ¿A la policía?- no pude evitar reír. Pero rápidamente me puse seria, su expresión decía que no estaba para bromas.- Lo siento, papá, no me di cuenta de la hora- puse mi expresión más inocente- lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar- Charlie se movió nervioso- Te quiero, papá- le sonreí, besé su mejilla y subí corriendo a mi habitación, antes de ganarme un castigo.

Me tiré sobre la cama y empecé a pensar en lo que había sucedido esta noche. Edward estaba algo extraño, podía sentir cuán tenso estaba mientras cenábamos, al parecer que yo fuera amable con Dan lo molestaba. Mi lado egocéntrico pensó rápidamente en que Edward estaba celoso de Dan, pero mi lado más cuerdo buscó otra explicación más lógica: Los Cullen frecuentaban ese restaurant y conocían mejor a los camareros, quizás Dan sí se estaba sobrepasando y coqueteándome, y Edward sólo intentaba evitar que pasara un mal rato en su restaurant favorito… Suspiré y me paré de la cama para lavarme los dientes y ponerme pijama para acostarme. Mañana me esperaba una larga mañana y, lo mejor de todo, con Edward.

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Ya empecé las clases, así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir el FF, pero sus reviews me alegran, me motiva saber que siguen mi historia.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias y espero más reviews!**

**Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 16: Declaración

**CAPÍTULO 16: DECLARACIÓN**

**EDWARD POV**

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y no había conseguido volver a dormir, así que resignado me levanté, me duché y después de vestirme, bajé a desayunar.

- Hola cariño- dijo mi madre amablemente.

- Buenos días, Edward, qué madrugador- dijo mi padre sorprendido.

- Buenos días- sonreí. Estaba demasiado nervioso para preguntar qué hacían tan temprano levantados. Mi madre fue a preparar mi desayuno, mientras yo me sentaba al lado de mi padre.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó él en un intento de entablar conversación.

- Bien- dije cortante. Mi madre puso frente a mí un plato de panqueques.

- Muchas gracias- le sonreí, mientras ella se sentaba frente a mí.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- preguntó, al ver mi cara tensarse, agregó- quiero saber si vendrás a almorzar.

- Ehm…- no sabía qué iba contarme Bella hoy y mucho menos sabría cuánto rato estaría con ella, comí un pedazo de panqueque para ganar tiempo- no creo- dije después de tragar mi porción- tengo algo que hacer y no sé cuánto me demore- volví a comer otro pedazo de panqueque.

- Está bien- mi mamá asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Yo agaché rápidamente la cabeza, sabía que mi madre me conocía lo suficiente para saber qué me pasaba, así que me concentré en comer mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude y después de despedirme de mis padres, salí de la casa.

Pensaba ir al prado directamente desde el jardín, pero opté por ir en el auto hasta la carretera y desde ahí seguir a pie, me haría bien un poco de aire fresco para relajarme.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando llegué al prado, ahí estaba Edward sentado, a pesar de que aún no eran las nueve.

- Buenos días- le saludé, él se giró al verme y me sonrió.

- ¡Buenos días!- dije alegremente y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?- preguntó.

- Bueno…. –miré nerviosamente mis manos- hoy será mi turno de contar una historia.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Solía venir a pasar los veranos a Forks con Charlie, no era algo que me gustara, amaba Arizona y el sol, y venir a pasar mis vacaciones de verano en el lugar más lluvioso del país, no era precisamente agradable- hice una mueca de disgusto- pero Charlie se esmeraba en que pasar bien mi estadía acá y en un intento de que sociabilizara con más niños, me llevaba a La Push, a ver a su amigo Billy Black. Él era viudo y tenía dos hijas que tenían más o menos mi edad, pero nunca llegamos a entablar una amistad… pero también estaba Jacob, su hijo menor, y con él rápidamente nos hicimos amigos- sonreí- aun cuando yo venía solamente durante el verano, logramos mantener la amistad con el pasar de los años y…. –me moví incómoda- un verano, todo cambió-me pausé y miré a Edward. Él me sonrió alentadoramente y yo proseguí- comenzamos a salir y nos hicimos novios- resumí- él fue para mí, lo que Tanya fue para ti. Pasamos un verano grandioso, pero yo tenía que volver a Arizona con mi madre, así que todo quedó ahí- suspiré hondamente-seguimos manteniendo contacto por correspondencia, pero no era lo mismo, lo extrañaba mucho. Así que en mis vacaciones de invierno decidí venir a Forks y sorprenderlo, cuando llegué acá… fui hasta La Push y me encontré con Seth, un amigo de Jacob, al verme me sonrió y me invitó a caminar por la playa y me contó que Jacob y Leah, su hermana, estaban saliendo… que era mejor que me fuera antes que…-me detuve.

- Entiendo…- susurró Edward.

- Seth prometió que no le diría a nadie que yo había ido a La Push. Después de hacerle prometer a Charlie que tampoco diría que estuve en Forks, volví a Arizona. Con Jacob, seguíamos en contacto como si nada hubiese pasado. El verano siguiente, volví nuevamente a Forks a ver a Jacob…

- ¿Volviste sólo para verlo?- preguntó de repente Edward sorprendido- ¿por qué?

- Él era mi mejor amigo antes que empezáramos a salir como… pareja. Jacob significaba mucho para mí… y necesitaba verlo para cerrar el tema definitivamente…. Cuando volví ese verano, Jacob me dijo que necesitábamos hablar. Fuimos a dar un paseo y ahí me contó, que lo nuestro había sido un amor de verano y que no tenía futuro… porque las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban… que él quería una relación más estable, con una persona que viera más seguido… que estaba saliendo Leah...- suspiré y añadí rápidamente- y me di cuenta que tenía razón, que debíamos seguir adelante cada uno por su lado.- Edward parecía atónito- ¿Qué?

- El chico te dice que está saliendo con otra, ¿y tú lo aceptas así de simple?

- Seth ya me había contado que Jacob salía con Leah, y a pesar que cuando me lo dijo me dolió mucho. Tuve tiempo suficiente para pensar qué debía hacer cuando volviera a Forks.

- ¿Pensabas terminar con él?

- Bueno- me encogí de hombros- no realmente, al salir Jacob con Leah, podía asumir que ya habíamos terminado. Pero quería que Jacob fuera el que me dijera que salía con Leah y así fue cómo pasó, no esperaba menos de él- sonreí y Edward seguía con esa expresión atónita.

- Él te dice que está saliendo con otra, siendo que ustedes todavía son novios y tú… - Edward parecía alterado- simplemente te _alegras_ que te lo diga…- sacudió la cabeza- pero ¿qué pasó luego? ¿siguieron tan amigos como siempre?- dijo con tono irónico.

- Sí- respondí.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par- eres increíble- Edward me miraba fascinado.

- Lo sé- dije bromeando- pero no me gusta presumir de eso- reí. Edward no rió, tenía su ceño fruncido mientras me miraba cautelosamente.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

- Nada… es sólo que eres tan… diferente, quiero decir, si hubiese sido Alice la que hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría armado un escándalo del que todo Washington se habría enterado- sonrió- pero tú… reaccionas diferente, eres tan… tranquila. Es raro.

- Sí, siempre he sospechado que tengo alguna falla en el cerebro- reí.

- Quizás- rió Edward- pero es una falla que te hace ser rara de buena forma- frunció la boca- eso sonó extraño…

Sí que lo fue, pero gracias por el cumplido- le guiñé el ojo y me recosté en el pasto. Edward hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos en silencio observando el cielo.

**EDWARD POV**

- Bella… -murmuré.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella algo adormilada.

- Estaba pensando en… -suspiré- anoche. Bella, tú eres una chica realmente increíble, y tienes una forma de ver la vida que yo no tengo, tú… aceptaste lo de Jacob y seguiste con tu vida normal, yo no pude… yo me hundí en la miseria y me volví un amargado…

- Todos somos diferentes, quizás yo me hubiera puesto igual que tú si hubiese visto a Jacob besándose con Leah… no lo sé… -se volvió para mirarme- pero no importa lo que haya pasado, Edward, ya no eres un amargado- me sonrió dulcemente.

- Sí, Bella…- me senté de repente y miré al bosque- como te dije ayer, he vuelto a ser el que era antes y todo es gracias a ti, tú me has ayudado, me has sacado de la burbuja en la que vivía encerrado, más que el volver a la natación, eres tú la causa de mi mejoría. Tú eras la que cada viernes en la tarde se pasaba conmigo hablando de libros, en lugar de salir con alguien o ir a una fiesta, tú eras la que me hablaba, a pesar, de que yo sólo respondía monosilábicamente. Y era un completo antisocial, toda mi familia ya se había dado por vencida, pero tú mantuviste la esperanza en mí. Con el tiempo, me empecé a acostumbrar el que pasaras tu fin de semana conmigo, y esperaba tu visita- reí con desgana-recuerdo cuando saliste con Barnett… yo estaba buscando un libro para compartir contigo y mi madre me avisó que no venías- las palabras salían de mi boca atropelladamente- me sentí decepcionado, intenté disimularlo, pero igual me sentía molesto, y me enojaba el hecho que no me hubieras avisado a MÍ que no venías, pero yo no podía exigirte eso, no sabía si éramos amigos o sólo conversabas conmigo por lástima o porque los demás estaban demasiado acaramelados y eso te incomodaba…- suspiré, me giré hacia Bella y me sobresalté al ver que estaba sentada como yo y me miraba atenta- después cuando Alice dijo que tú y Barnett no estaba saliendo, me sentí aliviado porque volveríamos a la antigua rutina de los viernes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba celoso- sacudí la cabeza- estaba celoso de Barnett, estaba celoso de que lo prefirieras a él antes que a mí, pero me dije a mí mismo que tenía sentido que lo prefirieras, después de todo… él era una versión mejorada de mí- reí sin humor.- Luego todo volvió a la normalidad, pero ese sábado que te quedaste, no pude evitar el impulso de ofrecerme para llevarte a tu casa, de verdad quería estar contigo, me sentía bien contigo y me atreví a mostrarte el prado. Cuando te fuiste a Arizona… te extrañé, aunque estaban los chicos no era lo mismo, ellos seguían haciendo lo mismo de siempre, mientras que yo me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a leer, pero no era lo mismo, me había acostumbrado a tenerte cerca. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer que no se notara que me hacías falta. Después el jueves… apareció Tanya, y como ya te dije, me di cuenta que había superado mi historia con ella. Y fue porque desde que te conocí, Bella- la miré fijamente- Tanya pasó a ser un simple y débil recuerdo… cuando volvía a casa después de contarte lo de ella… me sentía distinto, mis padres lo notaron cuando llegué a casa, presintieron que tenía que ver contigo e insistieron en que saliera contigo a solas, pero no tenía tu número celular, de todas las veces que habíamos hablado ¡y no tenía tu celular!- me pasé una mano por mi cabello molesto- siempre era Alice la que te llamaba… pero ellos me dieron tu número y te llamé… anoche… anoche cuando te vi sonriéndole a Dan, me sentí muy molesto, sabía que no era correcto, pero no podía evitar tener unas ganas locas de estrangular a Dan por atreverse a fijarse a ti… - fijé mi vista en el cielo- precisamente en ti, de todas las chicas que puede conocer siendo mesero, justo tuvo que fijarse en ti- gruñí molesto- pero después cuando volvíamos a casa, tenía toda tu atención y me sentía contento, llegué a mi casa más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Y supe que todo era por ti…hoy cuando desayuné, estaba nervioso de verte… al darme cuenta de todo… no sabía cómo comportarme frente a ti, pero apenas te vi, no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme feliz de saber que tú también te alegrabas de verme. Y también me di cuenta de que…- suspiré y me giré para encontrarme con sus ojos marrones fijos en mí- me di cuenta de que tú me gustas. Y mucho- Bella parecía aturdida, aunque sus mejillas tenían un tono rosáceo, pasaron unos minutos antes que finalmente pudo decir:

- Edward…- y mi cuerpo se tensó. Me había declarado y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de ello.

* * *

**Chaaan!!! Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber qué pasa xD No me odien ajajajaja**

**Perdonen la demora, pero me ha costado mucho escribir, mis profesores se han confabulado en mi contra y tengo mucho que leer T_T**

**Les aviso que tengo contemplado que el FF tenga 21 capítulos y un epílogo,así que ya no queda mucho para que se acabe =(**

**Estoy considerando empezar una nueva historia, pero aún no estoy segura... =/**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, intento responder todos los q me envían (:**

**Y díganme qué les pareció este cap? Edward abrió totalmente su corazón a Bella... la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué dirá Bella al respecto? xD**

**Saludos! Espero sus reviews!**


	17. Capítulo 17: Respuesta

**CAPÍTULO 17: RESPUESTA**

**BELLA POV**

Suspiró y su encontrada se encontró con la mía.

- … Me di cuenta de que tú me gustas. Y mucho- No supe qué decir, YO le gustaba a Edward, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me costó varios minutos encontrar mi propia voz, pero él no presionó. Simplemente esperó.

- Edward…- sentí su cuerpo tensarse, estaba tan nervioso como yo-creo que eres un chico increíble… después de todo lo que pasaste con Tanya ahora estás bien, sólo mírate- lo señalé- de verdad me siento halagada que creas que toda tu mejoría se deba a mí, pero creo que eres un poco exagerado- solté una risita, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero seguí hablando- cuando salí con Leo… me sentí mal por no avisarte, pero no sabía si debería hacerlo… cuando me fui a Arizona. Phoenix no era lo mismo, extrañaba Forks terriblemente y eso se debía a ti, aunque en ese instante no me di cuenta, por eso adelanté mi viaje, sabía que Forks era el lugar donde debía estar. Cuando regresé el jueves y fui a tu casa para sorprenderlos, todos habían salido, huyendo de tu reacción después de ver a Tanya, me enteré que tampoco estabas en casa y después de despedirme de tu madre, me interné en el bosque para buscarte, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, vi una pequeña luz y supe que había llegado al lugar correcto y ahí estabas tú- le sonreí. – Tú… fuiste tan sincero conmigo ese día, que me sentí culpable por no ser tan abierta contigo… Hoy estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo tomarías lo de Jacob… pero sabía que al contártelo estaríamos… igualmente confesados- reí y luego suspiré- y justo cuando pensaba que estábamos… empatados, tú te declaras de una forma tan dulce… y me dices que yo te gusto y mucho- le sonreí y me acerqué a él, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, él estaba tieso como una estatua- y creo q tú también me gustas- rocé sus labios suavemente- y mucho- Enredé mis manos en cabello y lo besé. Sus labios eran tan dulces como la miel, parecía imposible separarme de ellos, cada roce de sus labios era como una descarga eléctrica. Edward lentamente se separó de mí, sus ojos parecían más verdes que nunca y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa que casi detiene mi corazón. Yo solté una risita y volví a besarlo con más pasión que antes. Él se fue tirando hacia atrás para acostarse sobre el pasto sin interrumpir el beso, yo podía sentir su cuerpo firme contra el mío y las descargas eléctricas se intensificaban tanto que temía morir electrocutada de un momento a otro.

Nos besamos durante largo rato, Edward soltó una risa ahogada mientras yo deslizaba mi boca hacia su cuello.

- Bella… - suspiró y su aliento chocó frente a mi rostro. Me sentí levemente intoxicada. No podía creer que estuviera besando a Edward, todo parecía tan irreal, me sentía tan feliz rodeada entre sus brazos- Bella…- repitió Edward- se… hace… tarde…- dándome besos tras cada palabra que decía- es… hora…de…- lo besé antes que pudiera decir algo más, él se rió entre dientes- Ah… Bella…- suspiró hondamente y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros para separarme de él- se hace tarde…- dijo con una nueva chispa en su mirada- tienes que volver de Arizona- rió.

- Prefiero quedarme acá- me incliné para besarlo nuevamente.

- Bella, por favor- dijo luego de un largo y delicioso beso- no lo hagas más difícil…- suspiró nuevamente mantuvo los ojos cerradas- te llevaré a casa- me sonrió y me dedicó una mirada absolutamente irresistible.

- Está bien- respondí resignada, no sin antes darle un breve beso- vayamos a casa, luego llamaré a Alice para decirle que volví de mi viaje- dije con desgana.

- Estará esperándote desesperada por contarte lo "divino"- hizo una mueca- que es Jazz- hizo nuevamente una mueca- y por quejarse de los idiotas de sus hermanos.- Solté una risita y me separé de él.

Edward se puso de pie y me extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

- Gracias, joven Cullen- bromeé.

- Es un placer, señorita Swan- sonrió y besó mi mano- Permítame escoltarla- no pude evitar reír, mientras tomados de la mano nos internábamos en el bosque.

**EDWARD POV**

Apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta de mi casa, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie me miraron horrorizados. No podía entender por qué me miraban así y la sonrisa de mi madre no ayudaba en dilucidar el misterio. Emmett fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una cautela, un rasgo muy no-Emmett.

- Bueno, no sé, iba pasando por acá y vi esta casa, casualmente la llave que tenía en el bolsillo me sirvió para abrir la cerradura… - rodé los ojos- vivo acá, idiota, al igual que tú- dije molesto.

- Edward…- empezó mi madre.

- ¿Qué? Yo llego tranquilamente a casa, y Emmett me pregunta qué hago acá, como si fuera un completo extraño- le respondí- También vivo acá, no sé qué tiene de raro que haya llegado- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es sólo que no te esperábamos… - susurró Alice.

- ¿Ves mamá? Ni siquiera me esperaban- le dije más molesto- ¡y eso que soy parte de la familia!- de pronto recordé a Bella diciendo: "…todos habían salido, huyendo de tu reacción después de ver a Tanya…" y entrecerré los ojos para después fijarlos en Alice- o es que acaso no me esperaban porque… -miré a Emmett- no querían estar acá cuando yo llegara…- dije lentamente-porque supusieron que después de hablar con Tanya…- su nombre ahora salía con tanta facilidad de mi boca que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí y me volví para mirar a Jasper ahora- me volvería un energúmeno y saldría gritando atrocidades por todos lados, ¿es eso, Rose?

- Ehm…- Rosalie, al igual que todos, parecía atónita e incapaz de decir algo coherente.

- Como sea, madre- le sonreí- estaré en mi habitación.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto, no pude evitar sonreír malignamente. Todos habían tenido razón en temer que perdiera los estribos, hasta yo mismo lo habría esperado, pero después de haber besado a Bella, todo lo demás daba igual.

Busqué algún libro para leer, pero apenas me recosté en la cama y empecé la lectura, no pude concentrarme. Antes que me diera cuenta estaba de pie frente a la puerta con el libro en la mano y sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente sin molestarme en mirar a los demás, me dirigí hacia la sala y sin dudarlo me senté frente al piano.

**BELLA POV**

Tal como habíamos acordado con Edward, llamé a Alice para contarle que había vuelto de mi viaje a Arizona y tal como habíamos previsto, me rogó que fuera a su casa. Me negué rotundamente que fuera a buscarme, le dije que me iría en bici porque quería respirar un poco de aire de fresco, después de tanto viaje. Aunque la verdad sólo necesitaba ese tiempo para borrar la sonrisa estúpida de mi cara.

Al tocar el timbre en la casa de los Cullen, sentí unos pasos que se acercaban y mi corazón dio un brinco al pensar que podría ser Edward el que abriera la puerta. Pero sabía que sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- ¡Bella!- Alice gritó antes de abrazarme.

- ¡Alice!- le sonreí enormemente.

- ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto!- dijo.

- Puedo notarlo- reí mientras entrábamos a la casa. Después de saludar a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, me senté en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo lo pasaste en Arizona?- preguntó Jasper mientras Alice se acurrucaba junto a él.

- Muy bien, extrañaba a Reneé… - empecé diciendo.

- Pero apuesto a que extrañabas el encantador clima de Forks- rió Emmett.

- Pensamos que volverías mañana en la mañana- dijo Rosalie ignorando el comentario de Emmett.

- Sí, era el plan original… -pero extrañaba a Edward y gracias a eso, volví antes y nos besamos- aunque estaría demasiado cansada para el juego de Emmett y posiblemente me quedaría dormida- sonreí- y sabía que él se encargaría de recordarme ese hecho por el resto de mi vida, así que…- lo miré de reojo- no quise arriesgarme.

- Buena decisión- murmuró Jasper.

- ¡Hey! No me creerás capaz de hacer eso, ¿o sí?- preguntó Emmett ofendido y me guiñó un ojo. Yo solté una risita.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunté mirando alrededor.

- Papá y mamá están en la sala con Edward- respondió Alice- hoy volvió a tocar piano, estuvo tocando durante mucho rato…

- Y eran melodías… alegres- dijo Emmett con asombro- la última vez que tocó nos "deleitó" con la marcha fúnebre.

- Así que ahora papá y mamá lo deben estar interrogando- continuó Alice, quien se removió nerviosa.

- Es tan extraño…- dijo Rosalie- pensamos que después de ver a Tanya nos gritaría a todos antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

- Pero no, llegó, subió su habitación, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en la sala a tocar piano- terminó Jasper algo sorprendido.

- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado…- murmuró Alice.

- Dudo que te enteres, Edward es como una bóveda- le respondió Jasper.

- Sí…- dijo Alice dándole un beso a Jasper- Bella…- me miró atentamente- ¿qué te pasó?

- ¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué?- pregunté extrañada.

- Estás diferente…- frunció el ceño en concentración.

- Yo la veo igual- aportó Emmett

- Sí, Alice tiene razón, estás más contenta- sonrió Rosalie.

- Vi a Reneé, la extrañaba, me gustó haberla visto- me encogí de hombros.

- No… es algo diferente- la cara de Alice se iluminó- ¡ya sé!- exclamó, haciendo que Jasper se sobresaltara- conociste a alguien…- se cruzó de brazos y me miró acusadoramente- ¿cómo se llama?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Alice?

- Vamos, Bella, dinos, a quién conociste- insistió Rosalie.

- Te van a molestar hasta que les digas- me dijo Jasper.

- Está bien- suspiré con resignación - conocí a alguien.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Es guapo?

- Basta ya, chicas, denle tiempo para responder- dijo Jasper divertido.

- Gracias-lo miré.

- De nada- me sonrió.

- Sí, Rose, es guapo- sonreí ampliamente- inteligente… tierno… divertido…- suspiré.

- ¿Y se llama Emmett?- dijo él riendo.

- Tú no eres inteligente- replicó Alice.

- ¿Crees que sea algo de familia?- le preguntó. Alice lo miró enfurecida, parecía estar muy molesta por algo.

- ¿Hace cuanto que salen?- preguntó en tono reprobatorio.

- No mucho, nos estamos conociendo.

- ¡¿Conociendo?!- gritó Emmett y todos nos sobresaltamos.

- No seas pervertido- lo regañó Rosalie. Mientras todos nos reíamos, excepto Alice. De pronto, la puerta de la sala de abrió y salieron Esme, Carlisle y Edward. Alice los miró horrorizada.

- ¡Edward!- le gritó Emmett, mientras yo les sonreía a Esme y Carlisle- ¡Ven! Únete a la conversación, Bella nos estaba contando….

- ¿Por qué no sigues tocando el piano, Edward?- interrumpió Alice.- Así, Bella podrá oírte.

- No- respondió él- toqué suficiente por hoy- se volvió hacia Emmett- ¿Decías?

- Bella nos contaba de su nueva conquista.-le dijo Emmett "Genial, lo que me faltaba" pensé.

- ¿Nueva conquista?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón- Hola Bella- me sonrió- ¿qué tal las festividades?

- Muy buenas, gracias- le sonreí- ¿Y tú?- pero antes que Edward pudiera responder. Emmett interrumpió:

- Sí, sí, también lo pasó bien.

- ¡Qué impaciente! Si no supiera que estás con mi hermana, diría que te gusta Bella- se burló Jasper.

- ¿Me vas a cambiar por Bella?- preguntó Rosalie con fingido dolor.

- Suficiente - se dirigió a Edward- Bella nos contaba de su nueva conquista Hasta ahora sabemos que es guapo, tierno, inteligente y… - frunció el ceño.

- Y divertido- completó Rosalie.

- Y que llevan un tiempo saliendo- acotó Jasper. Podía sentir a Alice estudiando las expresiones de Edward atentamente, pero él parecía despreocupado.

- ¡Vaya! Saben bastante, ¿cuánto rato la han estado torturando?- rió Edward- Por lo que dicen, parece un buen chico- dijo indiferente. No tenía idea lo bien que se le daba mentir a Edward.

- Te gusta- me dijo Alice en tono acusador.

- Sí- dije sonrojándome.

- ¡Sí! ¡Le gusta! ¡Mira ese sonrojo!- rugió Emmett.

- Sí, Emmett, yo creo que todos podemos verlo- rió Rosalie.

- ¿Y le gustas?- siguió Alice ignorando a los demás.

- Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo- respondí.

- ¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó Emmett- ¿Te dijo "Tú, Isabella Swan, me gustas"?

- Algo así- me encogí de hombros.

- Es un chico sensible- dijo Rosalie- Agrégalo a la lista- le dijo a Emmett.

- ¿Sensible?- preguntó Edward- ¿Sólo porque alguien te dice que le gustas es sensible?

- No hermano, es un gay.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Edward.

- Los hombres son unos idiotas- dijo Rosalie.

- Gracias- dijeron Jasper y Emmett.

- Vamos, chicos, es verdad. Pero tú, Edward, que eres músico, deberías entender lo que estos dos idiotas no entienden- le dijo Rosalie a Edward.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que un chico sensible no tiene por qué ser gay- miró de reojo a los demás- Tú eres sensible…

- ¡Tengo un hermano gay!- gritó Emmett riendo.

- ¡Emmett, cállate!- le dijo molesta- Tú eres sensible porque sientes a través de la música…- le dijo a Edward- y eso no te hace gay.- lo miró pícaramente- cualquiera chica caería rendida a tus pies, a las chicas le gustan los chicos sensibles- le guiñó un ojo y sentí una ganas locas de asesinar a Rosalie.

- Gracias por decírmelo- sonrió Edward satisfecho- quizás sea mi hora de conquistar a alguien.- Fulminé a Edward con la mirada, pero él chocó su puño contra el de Emmett y ambos se rieron como locos.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**¿Pueden creer que a Bella le gusta Edward?**

**Sí!!! *se escuchan unos gritos* xD**

**Sé que me tardé en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho que estudiar, así que toda la culpa es de los profes xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiendo las partes de Emmett.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, como ya les he dicho antes, me motivan a seguir escribiendo (:**

**Nos vemos!**


	18. Capítulo 18: El día del juego

**CAPÍTULO 18: EL DÍA DEL JUEGO**

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando bajé el sábado por la mañana, mi madre estaba desayunando junto a Emmett y Alice. Mi padre tenía turno en el hospital.

- Buenos días- me saludaron.

- Buenos días- respondí.

- ¡Qué bueno que bajaste! ¡Estábamos por ir a buscarte!- dijo Alice impaciente.

- ¿Estábamos?- preguntó Emmett riendo- Deberías decir que TÚ estabas por ir a buscarlo, tú sola, Alice, nadie más, sola, ¿quedó claro?

- Como sea- Alice rodó los ojos y me miró- estábamos decidiendo cómo nos iremos para el juego de Emmett.

- ¿A qué hora es?- pregunté.

- A las cinco- me respondió mi madre.

- Pero yo debo estar allá a las cuatro- dijo Emmett.

- Y el problema es…- empecé a decir.

- Que Rosalie quiere irse con Emmett, pero Jazz no quiere dejarla sola con este- señaló a Emmett- y yo no quiero irme sin Jazz- me dijo Alice.

- Sigo sin ver cuál es el problema- insistí.

- Que Bella también va- replicó Emmett.

- ¿Y?- levanté una ceja.

- Mamá piensa que no se querrá ir con nosotros- dijo Alice con incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunté alarmado.

- Porque dice que se podría sentir incómoda con dos parejas dentro de un auto. Sentirá que estorba- Alice se cruzó de brazos.

- Oh- sólo atiné a decir.

- Yo les dije que perfectamente ella podría irse con nosotros más tarde, de todos formas tenemos que esperar que Carlisle vuelva del hospital. ¿A ti no te molesta que Bella vaya con nosotros en el auto, Edward?- me preguntó mi madre con una expresión inocente en el rostro.

- No, claro que no- respondí con indiferencia, no quería levantar las sospechas de Alice y Emmett, así que me concentré en mi desayuno mientras le guiñaba un ojo a mamá. Era la mejor.

**BELLA POV**

Edward me llamó para avisarme que me pasaría a buscar dentro de un rato para ir al juego de Emmett, así que rápidamente me vestí. Por suerte, Charlie, había salido temprano como siempre, así que no tendría qué explicarle la repentina cercanía entre Edward y yo. Estaba viendo televisión cuando sentí una bocina. Corrí a la puerta y vi que Edward estaba recostado contra su auto con la puerta abierta para mí.

- Buenos días- le sonreí.

- Buenos días- respondió él y me atrajo por la cintura para darme un beso- Srta. Swan, sea tan gentil de concederme que la lleve a mi humilde morada- dijo Edward teatralmente mientras me indicaba que entrara al auto. Después de esperar que me sentara, cerró la puerta y se subió por el lado del conductor.

- ¡Qué caballero!- dije asombrada. Hoy en día eran pocos los chicos que tenían esa clase de detalles.

- Fui criado así, soy un chapado a la antigua- sonrió con vergüenza.- Es culpa de mis padres, intentaron hacer lo mismo con Emmett, pero después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que era una batalla perdida- rió- pero al parecer conmigo tuvieron más éxito- rió más fuerte.

- Definitivamente- reí- ¿A qué hora es el juego de Emmett?

- A las cinco, pero ellos ya se fueron- respondió con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

- ¿Se fueron?- pregunté aturdida.

- Sí, Emmett tenía que estar antes y Rose quería ir con él. Jasper también quiso ir para mantener un ojo sobre su hermana y Alice- suspiró- fue con él. Por suerte- dijo sonriendo nuevamente- mi madre dijo que te sentirías incómoda yéndote en el auto con dos parejas y que era mejor que te fueras con nosotros después. ¡Cómo quiero a mi mamá, es la mejor!- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Nosotros, quiénes?- pregunté con recelo.

- Mis padres, tú y yo- mi corazón dio un salto cuando dijo "tú y yo"- por eso también vamos más tarde, tenemos que esperar que papá llegue de su turno del hospital. De todas formas no me importa esperar, así aprovecho de mostrarte algo- me miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunté curiosa.

- Ya lo verás- respondió- No insistas- sonrió con malicia.- ¿Uhm… Bella?

- ¿Qué?

- No sabía que era guapo, inteligente, tierno y divertido- rió.

- Te faltó sensible- y reí junto con él.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa, sólo estaba mi madre, quien después de saludar a Bella, de una manera mucho más afectuosa que lo normal, se fue escaleras arriba.

- Ven- le dije a Bella mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- ignoré la pregunta de Bella y la empujé hasta la sala. Fui hasta el piano y ambos nos sentamos en el banquillo.

- Te quiero mostrar, mejor dicho, quiero que me escuches tocar el piano. Hay una melodía que me gusta y quiero que la conozcas- dije lentamente.

- Está bien- dijo ella suavemente.

Apenas mis dedos tocaron las teclas, sentí el mismo toque de inspiración que sentí cuando volví a casa después de besar a Bella en el prado, sólo que ahora, con ella a mi lado, la música fluía naturalmente. Primero empezó con cierto tono grave, pero mientras más pensaba en Bella, la música se tornaba más alegre, más viva, mis dedos se movían con vida propia. No pude evitar soltar una risotada, me sentía tan feliz que no podía evitar tocar acorde tras acorde, hasta que finalmente decidí que era suficiente y la música volvió más lenta, hasta que toqué la última nota.

- ¿Qué te pareció?- le pregunté a Bella. Estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó- tocas muy bien.

- Sí, es un talento natural- bromeé- pero ¿qué opinas de la melodía? ¿te gustó?- insistí.

- Es preciosa- me sonrió y me dio un leve beso en los labios. Demasiado leve para mi gusto.

- No…- negué con la cabeza- no creo que haya sido _tan_ buena… Eso fue como un premio de consuelo…- sonreí maliciosamente y Bella se acercó nuevamente para darme un beso mucho más intenso que el de antes.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Sí, ahora te creo- reí, siempre que estaba con Bella sentía unas ganas locas de reír- ¿quieres intentar tocar algo tú?

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea- dijo ella dubitativa.

- Vamos, hazlo por mí… yo te ayudaré- le tomé la mano e hice que se sentara sobre mi regazo- ahora pon tus dedos aquí… y aquí… y… ahí - le indiqué colocándoselos en la correcta posición- ahí tienes el primer acorde, ¿entiendes?- me giré hacia ella y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cara mientras me sonreía.

- Entiendo, pero creo que mis dedos estarían mejor por acá- y los entrelazó entre mi cabello- ¿Qué opinas?

- Sí y creo que es un desperdicio intentar enseñarte cuando estás tan empeñada en distraerme- reí nervioso.

- No te estoy distrayendo… -murmuró en mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda- sólo estaba… apreciando al compositor….- me besó el cuello- es bastante guapo- me besó el mentón y mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte-y tiene una manos muy hábiles- me besó en el borde derecho de la boca

- Bella….- susurré ahogado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras me besaba el borde izquierdo.

- Eres una tramposa- la atraje hacia mí y nos besamos durante un rato. Hasta que mi madre entró por la puerta. No me importó que nos viera besándonos, ni que Bella estuviera sobre mi regazo, simplemente le sonreí.

- Tu padre ya llegó, debemos irnos- me dijo sonriendo y se fue.

- Bella…

- Sí, ya sé… tenemos que irnos- murmuró algo decepcionada y empezó a pararse, pero yo la mantuve firme en mis brazos.

- Pero pueden esperar- le sonreí y nos besamos nuevamente. Me daba igual llega tarde al juego de Emmett, sólo quería estar con Bella.

**BELLA POV**

Íbamos al juego de Emmett. Edward y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero del auto de Carlisle, dado que sus padres sabían que estábamos saliendo. Apenas llegamos al estadio del juego, Alice nos vio y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos a ellos.

- Llegan tarde- nos reprochó.

- Papá se demoró en llegar- respondió Edward, guiñándome un ojo mientras ella no veía. Y se fue a sentar con Jasper, Carlisle fue con él y cuando se sentaron, empezaron a hablar sobre el partido.

Esme y yo nos sentamos junto a Rosalie y Alice. A pesar que no lo había acordado antes con Edward, algo hacía que nos separáramos apenas veíamos al resto de las personas y sólo mantuviéramos breves conversaciones sin importancia.

Debo decir que el partido se pasó rápido, con Alice nos pasamos la mayor parte de éste hablando animadamente sobre películas que habíamos visto. Rosalie y Esme mantuvieron su vista fija en Emmett, sin articular palabra alguna. Mientras que atrás, Edward, Jasper y Carlisle vivían el partido como si ellos mismos estuvieran jugando.

Con Alice estábamos tan absortas en nuestra conversación que nos sobresaltamos cuando la muchedumbre empezó a gritar y a celebrar, después de notar que Rosalie y Esme se abrazaba, nos dimos cuenta que el equipo de Emmett había ganado y nos unimos a celebración, abrazándonos entre nosotros. Cuando llegó el momento de abrazar a Edward, éste me agarró con fuerza y me dio un breve mordisco en la oreja antes de susurrarme: "Bella tramposa…" Mi corazón di un brinco y olvidé cómo respirar, pero antes que me desmayara por la falta de aire a mis pulmones, Emmett llegó gritando "¡Ganamos!" y rápidamente volví a la normalidad.

Después de eso, Emmett dijo que iría a celebrar con su equipo y se fue con Rosalie. Pero Jasper dijo que no pensaba dejar a su hermana sola, no mientras Emmett estuviera tan emocionado… y como era de esperar Alice fue con él.

- ¿No van con nosotros?- preguntó Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Bella?

- Eh…. No, gracias, prefiero ir a casa…- dije torpemente.

- Como quieran- dijo Alice- ¡Par de aburridos!

Estábamos yendo de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen. Carlisle y Esme iban comentando el partido, mientras que en el asiento trasero, Edward me llevaba abrazada y yo tenía mi cabeza recostada contra su pecho.

- Así que tenías mejores cosas que hacer, ¿eh?- pregunté casualmente después de un rato de mirar por la ventana- y yo que pensaba que te gustaba…-suspiré con falso dramatismo.

- Sí- dijo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello- prefiero estudiar la estructura capilar de la Srta. Swan- rió- es mucho más interesante. Bueno- añadió rápidamente- todo resulta interesante cuando proviene de ti- y me besó el cabello.

- ¿Y sabes que tengo lugares más interesantes para besar que mi cabello?- pregunté divertida. Él sólo rió y me dio pequeños besos en el cuello- ese es un lugar interesante- dije sonriendo- pero hay uno mejor- Él nuevamente rió y se inclinó para besar mis labios.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando bajé a tomar desayuno el domingo por la mañana, sólo estaba mi madre. Alice y Emmett todavía debían estar durmiendo después de irse de fiesta con el equipo de rugby.

- Buenos días, hijo- me saludó mamá.

- Buenos días- respondí mientras me sentaba.

- Llamó el entrenador para avisar que hoy tienes reunión en el centro a las tres- dijo mientras me servía mi desayuno.

- Oh- refunfuñé. Pensaba pasar el día con Bella. Maldito Cooper. Mi madre se sentó frente a mí y me dijo:

- Todo el equipo estará ahí- me informó estudiando mi reacción.

- Oh- volví a refunfuñar.

- Quiero decir… el equipo masculino – me miró fijamente- y el femenino.

- ¡Oh!- exclamé con una sonrisa. Mi madre rió divertida.

- Hablando del equipo femenino… ¿cómo van las cosas Bella?- preguntó casualmente.

- Eh… bien, supongo- respondí confundido. No tenía la más mínima idea hacia donde quería llegar mi madre.

- ¿Están saliendo simplemente o son novios?- preguntó con cautela.

- Ehm…- me moví incómodo en mi silla- estamos saliendo… pero… sólo eso…. ¿por qué?

- Alice me ha dicho que un tal Mike muestra un gran interés por Bella… y si él le pidiera una cita… ella podría aceptar… porque sólo "están saliendo"- me dijo.

- Oh- atiné a decir, mientras me rascaba la cabeza inconscientemente. Mi madre esperó pacientemente a que hablara otra vez- ¿Mike? ¿Mike Newton? ¿Ese idiota?- hice memoria, pero no ponía mucho atención a la gente del instituto, así que no sabía si a Mike le gustaba Bella, aunque… Alice se fijaba más…- No creo, Alice debe estar equivocada- afirmé.

- Como tú digas, yo sólo te digo, Edward… hasta ahora Bella está libre… - yo la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos- sé que la quieres Edward- me sonrió cálidamente- se nota en tu mirada- pude sentir cómo los colores subían a mi rostro- estás contento, ya no tienes esa mirada vacía de antes, tus ojos brillan de felicidad cada vez que estás con Bella, por eso te digo que deberías asegurarte que ella es sólo tuya.

- Mamá… yo… ehm…- sentía cómo mi cara ardía. Debía estar más rojo que un tomate.

- Sólo piensa en lo que te dije, cariño, ¿lo harás?- sólo asentí y fijé la vista en mi plato por el resto del desayuno.

Horas después Emmett y Alice se levantaron, justo para la hora de almorzar. Papá había tenido que ir al hospital, así que estábamos sólo los cuatro. Cuando terminamos de comer, tomé las llaves del auto para irme al centro, Alice me vio y dijo:

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó.

- No, Alice, tomé las llaves para hacer malabares- respondí sarcástico.

- Mamá me dijo que estaría el equipo completo- dijo ignorando mi comentario. Debía estar acostumbrada a mi mal humor- ¡Dale mis saludos a Bella!- rodé los ojos y antes que pudiera decir algo, Emmett gritó:

- ¿Bella? ¿Quién dijo Bella?

- Emmett, sólo le estaba diciendo a Edward que le diera mis saludos, tienen reunión hoy con Cooper.

- ¡Dale mis saludos también!- rodé nuevamente los ojos.

- ¿Se los darás, cierto?- preguntó Alice con una expresión amenazante.

- Está bien- le gruñí y salí de la casa.

Después de estacionar el auto, entré al centro, aún faltaban unos minutos para las tres. Apenas llegué a la oficina del entrenador que estaba cerca de la piscina, noté que ya habían llegado casi todos, incluso Bella, quien hablaba con un muy animado Mike. Mi madre y Alice tenían razón: a Newton le gusta Bella. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde estaban.

- Hola Bella- la saludé- Newton- lo miré- ¿qué haces acá?- pregunté cortante.

- Tenía práctica- me respondió sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

- ¿Práctica?- pregunté nuevamente.

- Sí- me respondió molesto por quitarle sus preciosos minutos con Bella- estoy en el equipo de baloncesto.

- Ah- respondí- pero la cancha queda al otro lado del campo- me crucé de brazos- porque para tu información, esto- le señalé la piscina- es una piscina, ya sabes, la gente la usa para nadar, así que vete de aquí- le dije furioso- Además, es una reunión sólo para el equipo de natación- miré mi reloj- y ya es hora. Bella, ¿vienes?- la miré, ella tenía una expresión confundida y asintió con la cabeza.

- Adiós Mike- se despidió de él- y me siguió rápidamente hacia la oficina del entrenador.

**BELLA POV**

Había llegado unos quince minutos antes de las tres al centro. Divisé a Ángela y a Leo desde donde estaba y me encaminé hacia allá cuando fui interrumpida por alguien.

- ¡Bella!- me di vuelta y vi a Mike Newton corriendo para alcanzarme.

- Hola Mike- le sonreí cortésmente.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿qué haces por acá?- me preguntó encantado.

- Uhm… el entrenador nos llamó a una reunión… -murmuré.

- ¡Oh! Yo pensé que estábamos solos, quiero decir, aún estamos en vacaciones.

- Sí… -dije mientras buscaba a alguien que me rescatara- ¿también tienes reunión?

- No, sólo teníamos práctica, nuestro entrenador sólo nos dio una semana de descanso, hemos tenido prácticas toda la semana.

- Qué lástima- le dije aunque él no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo.

- Al menos hoy valió la pena- sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa algo incómoda, no me gustaba hacia donde iba esto- Bella… me estaba preguntando si… te gustaría salir conmigo hoy…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa -¿qué dices?- Antes que pudiera responder, vi a Edward acercándose.

- Hola Bella- me saludó- Newton, ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó cortante.

- Tenía práctica- le respondió Mike mientras seguía mirándome

- ¿Práctica?- insistió Edward. Podía sentir cómo la tensión se apoderaba del ambiente.

- Sí- , estoy en el equipo de baloncesto- le respondió Mike molesto.

- Ah, pero la cancha queda al otro lado del campo-dijo más molesto que Mike- porque para tu información, esto- le señalé la piscina- es una piscina, ya sabes, la gente la usa para nadar, así que vete de aquí. Además, es una reunión sólo para el equipo de natación- consultó su reloj- y ya es hora. Bella, ¿vienes?- me preguntó aún furioso, su mirada me asustó un poco, así que sólo asentí con la cabeza.

- Adiós Mike- me despedí de él y seguí a Edward a la oficina del entrenador.

La reunión era para informarnos que, dado que el torneo era la próxima semana, tendríamos entrenamientos dobles desde mañana y hasta el jueves, lo que significaba que entrenaríamos ambos equipos simultáneamente. El viernes en la tarde partíamos a Seattle, para descansar bien antes del sábado, que era el día de las clasificatorias.

Me dirigía a buscar mi bici cuando Edward me tomó por el brazo.

- Bella, ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo hoy?- preguntó serio soltándome el brazo- no volveremos tarde, mañana empiezan las clases- dijo en tono solemne.

- Claro- le sonreí.

- Paso por ti a las seis-me informó aún con tono serio, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Suspiré con resignación y me monté sobre mi bici- ¡Ah, Bella!- dijo girándose, yo sólo lo miré con cara de pregunta- Alice y Emmett te mandan saludos- rió y se dirigió a su auto.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Este es mi capítulo más largo, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado... perdonen la demora... no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir, además recibí pocos reviews y pensé q mi historia iba decayendo.. así q me costó volver a recuperar la inspiración :P**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews, de verdad q me animan q a seguir!**


	19. Capítulo 19: Impulsos

**CAPÍTULO 19: IMPULSOS**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba con Bella cenando nuevamente en mi restaurant favorito, para mi buena suerte, el camarero que estaba coqueteando con MI Bella, no estaba hoy.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella, después de tomar una cucharada de su postre.

- ¿Y bien qué?- le contrapregunté.

- ¿Por qué la cena?

- Bueno, simplemente quería cenar contigo- me encogí de hombros. Esperando que olvidara el tema.

- ¿Un domingo? – insistió- ¿Por qué no pudo un viernes o un sábado?

- Fue un impulso- respondí tajante.

- Un impulso…- murmuró y continuamos comiéndonos el postre en silencio.

Después de terminar la cena, nos dirigimos a mi auto, cuando estuvimos sentados cómodamente dentro de éste, puse las manos en el volante y suspiré pesadamente.

- Tenías razón.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

- La cena no fue casualidad- fijé mis ojos en ella- quería… - me miraba tan atentamente que por un instante me perdí en sus ojos y me imaginé nadando dentro de ese chocolate intenso… "Edward, concéntrate" me obligué a volver a la realidad- quería preguntarte algo… Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dije lentamente. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la tensión de su respuesta…

- Edward… - susurró ella- claro que quiero ser tu novia – me sonrió y sentí que mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad. Levanté su barbilla con mi mano y me acerqué a sus labios lentamente para disfrutar este momento, pero Bella, aparentemente estaba más impaciente que yo, se movió desde su asiento al mío, se subió sobre mi regazo y me empezó a besar apasionadamente. Cada beso era una corriente eléctrica que aceleraba más mi corazón y aumentaba mis ganas de besarla. Por su parte, Bella no tenía intención alguna de separarse de mí, sus besos eran tan dulces… podría quedarme así toda la noche y no me molestaría en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- reí después de separarme de Bella.

- Un impulso- dijo sonriéndome.

- ¡Vaya impulso! Debería pedirte que fueras mi novia más seguido- reímos ambos. Bella se acomodó en su asiento nuevamente y manejé hasta su casa.

- Llegamos- dije cuando estacioné mi auto.

- ¿En serio? Si no me dices jamás habría identificado MI casa- bromeó.

- Y apuesto a que tampoco sabías que cuando alguien detiene su auto es porque llegó a destino- le seguí el juego.

- No es cierto… también puede ser porque el semáforo está en rojo- respondió ella presumidamente.

- Oh- "Brillante, Edward", me dije.

- Te gané- sonrió y abrió la puerta para bajarse.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- la agarré del brazo.

- A mi casa, es esta de aquí. Qué suerte tengo que te estacionaras justo acá- sonrió burlona.

- ¿Y te vas a ir así?- dije indignado.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¡Así! ¡Sin despedirte! – exclamé furioso.

- Oh, lo siento- dijo ella arrepentida y yo solté su brazo- adiós, Edward- sonrió y se dispuso a salir.

- ¡Bella!- Estaba empezando a sacarme de mis casillas.

- Shh… Edward, estoy aquí- rodó los ojos.

- ¿Me vas a dejar así?- Esta volviéndome loco, pero no podía dejarla ir.

- Sí… perdiste- dijo ella sonriendo malignamente.

- Pero eres mi novia- la agarré del brazo nuevamente y la atraje hacia mí. La empecé a besar furiosamente, pero después de un rato, me empecé a tranquilizar y la seguí besando más suavemente, mientras mis manos se deslizaban hacia su cintura. Bella rió entre dientes. - ¿Qué?

- Debería hacerte enojar más seguido- soltó una risotada- fuiste tan… - Bella se mordió el labio- tan… uhmm.. - la curiosidad me estaba matando.

- ¿Tan qué?- varios adjetivos pasaron por mi cabeza: "idiota", "imbécil", "inmaduro"…

- Tan… sexy- ¡¿Sexy?! ¿Yo, Edward Cullen… _sexy_? No pude evitar sonrojarme.- Sí, fuiste tan varonil- suspiró ella soñadoramente, mientras se mordía el labio y deslizaba un dedo sobre mi pecho- debo irme…- sonrió con tristeza- Buenas noches….

- Buenas noches, _amor_-dije sin pensar. ¿Amor? ¿Le había dicho a Bella "amor"? Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Bella susurró en mi oído:

- Buenas noches, _MI amor_ - y se bajó del auto, dejándome a mí completamente aturdido. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota todo el camino a casa.

**BELLA POV**

El hecho que Edward y yo fuéramos novios era algo que me hacía muy feliz, pero tenía muy poco tiempo para disfrutarlo. En la mañana tenía que ir a clases al Instituto y en la tarde, tenía entrenamiento de natación. Aun cuando lo viera todo el día, la única ocasión en que estábamos solos era cuando Edward iba a dejarme a casa después de los entrenamientos, generalmente me iba con Jasper, pero mi amable novio había dicho "Tranquilo, Jasper , yo llevo a Bella, estoy seguro que Alice prefiere verte más a ti que a mí", no pudimos evitar reír. Aun no les habíamos dicho que éramos novios, ni siquiera les habíamos dicho que estábamos saliendo, habíamos decidido esperar a que pasara el torneo para anunciarlo. Edward había dicho que ya teníamos suficiente presión con Cooper.

- ¿No te preguntan porque llegas tan tarde? – le pregunté el miércoles mientras veíamos televisión en mi casa. Charlie, al igual que Carlisle y Esme, sabía que estábamos saliendo, no había otra forma de que aceptara a Edward todas las visitas que hacía hasta, lo que llamaba mi papá, "altas horas de la noche".

- No- dijo relajado- mi madre está tan… feliz por mí, que inventa cualquier cosa para justificarme- rió- además a Alice y Emmett tampoco se fijan mucho en mi demora, nunca he sido muy participativo cuando estoy en casa, así que no me extrañan- rió aún más.

- ¡Edward!- le reproché.

- De cualquier forma, Emmett sólo le presta atención a Rosalie y Alice, últimamente ha estado de un pésimo humor, peor que yo, ¿puedes creerlo?- sonrió- supongo que debe ser por lo poco que ve a Jasper, debe odiar a Cooper por robarle a su Jazz.

- Cooper… - murmuré nerviosa.

- Bella, tranquila- me besó la frente.

- Pero ¿qué pasa si no cumplo con las expectativas de él? ¡Me quitarán la beca!- me estremecí.

- Bella, lo harás bien. Eres una buena nadadora- me besó levemente los labios.

- No suena muy convincente…- reí bajito. Edward me atrajo hacia él y me empezó a besar de una forma mucho más persuasiva.

- ¿Y? ¿ahora me crees?- sonrió torcidamente.

- Sí, ahora estoy mucho más tranquila- me apoyé en su pecho.

- Te quiero, Bella- susurró en mi oído.

- Y yo a ti-murmuré y en un volumen apenas audible, añadí- _amor_.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegué a casa, Jasper y Rosalie ya se habían ido. Papá tenía turno, así que sólo estaban mi madre y mis diabólicos hermanos.

- ¡Buenas noches, familia!- los saludé haciendo una reverencia, estar con Bella siempre me ponía de buen humor. Emmett y mamá rieron, pero Alice me miró ¿enojada?

- Es tarde-me reprochó. Emmett miró el reloj y me dijo:

- Tiene razón, ¿qué te paso, hermano? ¿te ahogaste en la piscina? ¿te perdiste en el bosque?- bromeó Emmett.

- Nada, es sólo que prefiero alejarme de mi hermano mayor- me acerqué a él y le dije en voz baja- tiene un problema severo de calentura. -La risa de Emmett retumbó en toda la casa.

- Edward, ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó mamá.

- No, ya comí, gracias- le sonreí.

- ¿Y qué comiste? Porque la piscina no tiene algo comestible – empezó Emmett- a menos que en el bosque hayas cazado un puma, pero no traes la ropa manchada- me examinó- aunque tienes la camisa algo arrugada… mmm….-su rostro se iluminó- ¡ya sé! Te encontraste a… ¡La caperucita roja!

- ¿Tengo pinta de lobo?- pregunté divertido y me dirigí hacia las escaleras- buenas noches.

- Mm.. no. – respondió Emmett ignorando las "buenas noches"- Eres demasiado civilizado y… -me miró pícaramente- a las chicas le gustan los hombres más salvajes. Así que estás perdido.-no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras subía.

- Quizás no, quizás deba buscar en otro lugar que no sea el bosque, ¡No vaya a ser que me encuentre el leñador!-reí nuevamente y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Estaba por dormirme cuando alguien azotó mi puerta contra la pared y gritó:

- ¡EDWARD!- chilló Alice.

- Hola, pasa, adelante- dije irónicamente.

- ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

- Ese soy yo y este es mi cuarto, ¿sabías?- reí como idiota.

- ¡EDWARD!

- Ya, Alice- rodé los ojos- ¿qué quieres? ¿cuál es tu problema?

- ¿Mi problema?- chilló de nuevo- Es TU problema.

- A ver… - suspiré cansada- ¿cuál es mi problema?

- ¡BELLA!

- Alice, sé clara, no te estoy entendiendo y quiero dormir.

- Edward, te pedí que fueras amable con Bella…

- Y lo soy… - "más de lo que tú piensas" añadí mentalmente.

- Pero te comportas como idiota… igual que Emmett…- Alice caminaba de un lado a otro de dentro de mi habitación- Y Bella debe pensar que tengo por hermanos a dos idiotas y por eso ya no viene para acá tan seguido como antes. ¡Esto es tu culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa?

- ¡Sí, Emmett siempre ha sido un idiota, pero tú se supone que eres el intelectual! Antes hablabas con Bella de libros y a ella parecía gustarle… ¡pero de pronto, tú cambiaste y ella se empezó a apartar!- "Si supiera…" solté una risita "Uh…oh" Alice estaba furiosa- ¡Eres un idiota! Esto es serio y tú… ¡te ríes!

- Alice…

- ¡Alice nada! Al fin tenía nueva amiga y tú… ¡la espantaste!- "Yo hubiese dicho la encantaste, porque para Bella yo soy _su_ _amor_"me perdí unos segundos pensando en Bella, mi hermana me ignoraba seguía gritando enfurecida- …. ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres un egoísta…

- ¡ALICE!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Deja de gritar. Esta es MI habitación- ella se cruzó de brazos-y no creo que YO sea tan mala persona como tú estás diciendo. ¿Sabes por qué Jasper llega antes que yo acá?- Alice negó con la cabeza- te lo diré, el lunes cuando terminamos los entrenamientos, él estaba muy apurado por venir a verte, pero tenía que pasar a dejar a Bella antes. Entonces, YO- me apunté a mí mismo- me ofrecí a llevar a Bella – "MI novia"- a su casa, para que él pudiera pasar más tiempo con mi hermana, porque ella prefiere ver más a su novio que a su propio hermano- Alice me miraba con los ojos vidriosos- pero claro… ¡Soy tan idiota!- dije en tono irónico- Fue tan idiota pensar en la felicidad de mi hermana…

- Edward… yo lo siento…- dijo Alice entre sollozos- no sabía… que…

- Claro que no sabías, pero la próxima vez, trata la puerta con más cuidado, no creo que aguante otros de tus berrinches.

- ¡No son berrinches!- Alice dio una patada en el piso. Yo sólo reí- bueno…. Está bien… lo son, pero Edward…- me miró con lágrimas en los ojos- eres tan bueno, tan noble- me abrazó.

- ¿Tienes algún trastorno de doble personalidad? Hace menos de treinta segundos era un idiota y ahora soy noble- bromeé.

- ¡Eres tan buen hermano!- me dijo Alice.

- Pero no lo divulgues, le haría mal a mi imagen de chico rudo- reí a carcajadas.

- Gracias…- me dijo emocionada.

- ¡De nada, enana!- ella se rió y se fue dando saltitos hacia su cuarto.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Perdonen la demora, pero he estado demasiado ocupada x.X**

**El capítulo es corto, lo sé, merezco q me odien T_T pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir (ni siquiera tengo tiempo para dormir lo suficiente xD)**

**En fin, el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo :D**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y espero q me sigan enviando más, para saber si les gustan los caps, de verdad me interesa saber su opinión**

**Muchas gracias por leerme :)**


	20. Capítulo 20: La Verdad

**CAPÍTULO 20: LA VERDAD**

**BELLA POV**

Era jueves y estábamos almorzando en la cafetería. Todos conversaban animadamente, incluso que Alice que hasta ayer estaba de un humor insoportable.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- me preguntó. Edward me miraba de reojo mientras conversaba con Jasper. Emmett y Rosalie estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja, ya que el partido de rugby había pasado, no tenían algo de qué preocuparse.

- Estoy preocupada….- dije jugando con mi comida.

- ¿Por el torneo?- inquirió- Vamos, Bella, lo harás bien- me dio unas palmaditas en mi mano.

- Eso espero- suspiré

- Lo harás bien, relájate- agregó Edward, metiéndose a la conversación.

- Sí, eres muy buena. ¿Crees que Cooper te hubiera puesto de cuarto relevo si no lo eras?-me preguntó Jasper.

- ¿Bella? ¿Cuarto relevo?- interrumpió Alice.- ¿Igual que Edward? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- le reprochó a su hermano.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- alzó una ceja y algo en su mirada, hizo que Alice negara con la cabeza.

- Jazz, tiene razón Bella- dijo Alice apartando la mirada de Edward- eres buena, Cooper no te habría asignado esa responsabilidad si no lo hubieses sido.

- Sí, Edward tiene la misma responsabilidad y está de lo más tranquilo- dijo Jasper.

- ¡Eso es, Jazz!- chilló Alice y le dio un gran beso- ¡Eres tan listo! ¡Por eso te amo!- se giró para ver a Edward- tú, ¿qué estrategia usas para relajarte? ¡Capaz a Bella también le sirva!

- Pienso en otras cosas- se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Otras cosas! ¡Qué gran consejo! – se metió Emmett. Rosalie rió- Ya sabes Bella, para relajarte tienes que pensar "en otras cosas" y estarás bien- rió Emmett.

- ¿Pero qué otras cosas? Tienes que ser más específico-dijo Alice frustrada mientras miraba a Edward.

- Mm… pienso en… los libros que he leído…

- Eso no es relajante- interrumpió Emmett.

- …en las melodías de piano- sonrió, y yo podía adivinar por qué- a veces pienso en alguien…- Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿En alguien?- preguntó Rosalie. Edward sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

- Sí, en alguien que me motive lo suficiente para estar tranquilo- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo quién?- interrogó Jasper. Edward rió y miró a todos. Oh, oh. Él no se atrevería a decirles que nosotros…

- Es algo vergonzoso…-dijo con una sonrisa culpable- pero pienso en mamá- rió de nuevo. Yo suspiré aliviada, mientras todos reían.

- ¿En mamá?- preguntó Emmett asombrado.

- Sí… ella está feliz que yo haya vuelto a ser el que era antes, estuve mucho tiempo apartado, pero ella siempre estuvo a mi lado dándome ánimos, me gusta pensar en ella… me tranquiliza pensar toda la fe que tiene en mí- sonrió Edward a todos.

- Oh, Edward…- dijo Alice con los ojos vidriosos- eso fue tan…dulce- y empezó a sollozar en el pecho de Jasper.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Rosalie- ¿Por qué tú no heredaste esas virtudes?- le dijo a Emmett fingiendo estar molesta- Serías el chico perfecto.

- Porque yo heredé otras características que son más… de supervivencia- se defendió- ¿Tú crees que Edward sobreviviría en la selva con ese cuerpo todo escuálido que tiene? Y Alice, parece que se fuera a quebrar… Aunque…-dijo mirando a su hermana- capaz sobreviva si finge ser una pigmea- rió. Alice le golpeó en el hombro.

- Bella, deberías seguir el consejo de Edward…- empezó ella.

- Pero piensa en alguien más interesante- acotó Emmett- ¡Pensar en mamá!- rodó los ojos- ¡Es tan Edward!

- … ¿Por qué no piensas en ese chico que conociste en tu viaje?- sugirió Alice ignorando a Emmett.

- Sí, deberías pensar en ese chico guapo, divertido, blabla… -interrumpió otra vez él.

- Es una buena idea- dijo Jasper.

- Deberías intentar concentrarte en él- lo apoyó Rosalie.

- Es una gran idea- dijo Edward- deberías concentrarte en él. Definitivamente. Como parte del equipo de natación. Te lo exijo- bromeó.

- ¡Bella!- chilló Alice- ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar al chico?

- Sí, queremos saber quién es el que ha robado el corazón de nuestra querida Bella- dijo Emmett dramáticamente.

- ¡Emmett!- gritaron todos.

- Uhm… no lo sé…- titubeé.

- El domingo- dijo Edward de pronto. Todos lo miraron.- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa el domingo?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Es la final del torneo- Edward rodó los ojos- y sería un buen día para conocer al ladrón del corazón de Bella- me miró divertido.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Alice demasiado emocionada- ¡Lo conoceremos el domingo!

- Alice… no…

- ¿Qué? ¿O me vas a decir que él no estará allí para apoyarte en el torneo?- me preguntó ella.

- Si es un buen chico, debe estar allí para apoyarte- siguió Rosalie.

- Hasta yo sé eso- rió Emmett.

- No sé si…

- Ya está, Bella. El domingo lo conoceremos- dijo Alice terminantemente. No pude evitar fulminar a Edward con la mirada, mientras él reía despreocupadamente.

**EDWARD POV**

- ¡Edward! - me dijo Bella cuando íbamos rumbo a su casa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté sobresaltado.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?- fruncí el ceño.

- Que te conocerían el domingo- dijo furiosa. No pude evitar reír, se veía tan adorable.

- Es un buen día- me encogí de hombros- además es hora que lo hagamos oficial, no quiero que Newton vuelva a acercarse a ti- apreté el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. Por suerte, ya estábamos llegando.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme antes si estaba de acuerdo?- preguntó irónica.

- Se me ocurrió en el momento, además…. –le sonreí malévolamente- sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo- detuve el auto frente a su casa.

- ¿Ah sí?- se cruzó de brazos.

- Sí- respondí seguro y me bajé del auto. Ella esperó que le abriera la puerta y se bajó, dirigiéndose rápidamente adentro. Yo la seguí y la vi que me esperaba sentada en el sofá, tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y seguía de brazos cruzados.

- Edward- dijo. Sabía que no era algo bueno, pero me senté a su lado en el sofá. - Te volveré a preguntar… ¿por qué les dijiste que te conocerían el domingo sin preguntarme antes?- me preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya te dije, Bella, me pareció un buen día, además no tenemos por qué seguir ocultándolo… no pensé que te molestaría tanto, es más… - reí- no creo que te moleste.

- ¿No?- enarcó una ceja.

- No- sonreí juguetonamente y le tomé la mano- quizás fue un error de mi parte haber dicho que me conocerían el domingo, pero…-le besé la mano- no te molesta- afirmé.

- Y según tú… ¿Por qué no me molesta?- preguntó sarcástica.

- Porque soy yo…- susurré mientras me acercaba más a ella.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eres tú! Claro… -rodó los ojos.

- Porque soy yo… -continué ignorándola- Edward Cullen… - le besé la mejilla y pude sentir cómo la furia de Bella se derretía- tu novio…- le sonreí y le comencé a besar el cuello.

- Aún me molesta- dijo en una voz temblorosa.

- Y tú eres tan buena y quieres tanto a tu novio…- le susurré en el oído y respiré contra él, pude sentir cómo Bella se movió nerviosa- que eres incapaz de enojarte con él…- le besé la punta de la nariz.

- Edward…- dijo con voz ahogada.

- ¿Qué pasa, _amor_?- le pregunté con voz seductora, mientras me acercaba más a su rostro, pero Bella estaba muda y me miraba nerviosa, así que la besé lentamente, ella correspondió a mi beso con tanta pasión que caí sobre los cojines del sofá y ella cayó sobre mí sin romper el beso. Sentir el cuerpo de Bella contra el mío, hizo que me dieran más ganas de besarla, y por la forma en que ella respondía, parecía que también sentía lo mismo. Continuamos besándonos por mucho rato, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé. Lo único que importaba era la sensación de placer que me daban los labios de Bella. De pronto, algo vibró y ambos nos sobresaltamos.

- Es mi celular- susurré después de separarme de Bella brevemente para contestar- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Edward!_

- Hola mamá- sonreí mientras Bella apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pecho.

_- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes la hora qué es?_

- ¿Uhm…? ¿Es tarde?- pregunté distraídamente, mi atención estaba focalizada en Bella y en mis dedos que jugaban con su pelo.

_- ¡Es casi medianoche! –_ mi madre estaba furiosa- _Mañana tienes escuela y después tienes que irte a Seattle al torneo, ¿recuerdas?_

- Medianoche…- susurré. Bella tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la de ella. Yo le sonreí.

_- Sí, Edward, medianoche._- dijo molesta ante mi falta de interés- _Así que te quiero en casa en veinte minutos, ¿quedó claro?_- me preguntó.

- Sí, mamá- rodé los ojos.

_- ¡Y no ruedes los ojos así!_

- No los estoy rodando- mentí. Bella ahogó una risita en mi pecho, yo me estremecí.

_- Soy tu madre y te conozco. _– respondió mi madre- _Veinte minutos, Edward._

- Sí, mamá- intenté no rodar los ojos y tuve éxito.

_- Así está mejor. ¿Y Edward?_

- ¿Qué?- Bella me empezó a besar el cuello.

_- Saluda a Bella de mi parte. Adiós-_ y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Tienes que irte?- preguntó Bella haciendo un puchero. Si se ponía así, no llegaría en veinte minutos a casa, es más ni siquiera llegaría.

- Sí, es algo tarde, tenemos suerte que tu padre no esté- le sonreí- y mi madre te manda saludos- rodé los ojos.

- No te vayas…- murmuró. Tenía unas ganas locas de quedarme, pero no podía.

- Bella… no lo hagas más difícil- suspiré.

- No te vayas… - sonrió pícaramente-_mi amor…._ – esto era más de lo que podía soportar- No te vayas…- y empezó a besarme de forma demasiado persuasiva.

- Ah… Bella… - la separé lentamente de mí hasta que ambos estuvimos sentados- me encantaría quedarme, pero mamá tiene razón es tarde- sonreí con pesar.

- Está bien…- miró sus manos. ¡Bella era una manipuladora!

- Bella, no lo hagas…- dije con cansancio.

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

- No lo hagas más difícil, estás abusando de mi fuerza de voluntad- cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme- mañana nos veremos- abrí los ojos y le sonreí. Ella suspiró- buenas noches- la besé y me separé de ella antes que mi escasa fuerza de voluntad se desmoronara-

- Buenas noches…- susurró ella, yo le sonreí y me fui a casa.

En el auto iba manejando más lento de lo normal, tenía una lucha interna entre actuar racionalmente e ir a mi casa, o actuar irracionalmente y regresar donde Bella. Apenas estacioné el auto en el garaje, me di cuenta que mis padres estaban esperándome. Suspiré con resignación y me bajé del auto.

- Edward- dijo mi padre- tu madre te dijo que llegaras en veinte minutos ¡y te has tardado el doble!

- Oh, ¿en serio?- pregunté extrañado y miré mi reloj- ¡Vaya! Tienes razón, tardé más… - murmuré.

- Edward- dijo ahora mi madre- ¿tanto te demoraste desde la casa de Bella hasta acá?

- Uhm…- recordé a Bella diciéndome que me quedara, empecé a recordar sus besos… ¡Dios! ¡Debí haberme quedado con ella! Ahora estaría besando sus cálidos labios en lugar de estar acá en el frío del garaje. Quizás todavía podía volver…

- ¡Edward!

- ¿Huh?

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- preguntó papá.

- Uhmm… - me sonrojé y me revolví el pelo nervioso, no podía decirle: "Bella no quería dejarme ir, no sabes lo persuasiva que puede ser"- ¿había tráfico?

- ¿A medianoche?- inquirió mi padre.

- Uhm… papá, verás yo… - me moví incómodo. Mi mamá ahora me miraba divertida- uhm… y-y-yo… estaba con Bella… y perdí la noción de la hora y uhm….b-b-bueno mamá llamó y ahm… n-no podía despedirme de ella bruscamente porque… porque –me revolví el pelo nuevamente- n-no era correcto y b-b-bueno… apenas pude… me vine y y-yo, lo siento… n-no-no vi la hora- mis papás me miraban con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque yo estaba convencido que debía tener una cara de desquiciado…

- Edward…- sonrió mamá, mientras sacaba la mano que yo tenía enredada en mi pelo- entendemos…

- Sí, tranquilo…- me dijo papá- ahora ve a dormir

- ¿Dormir?- pregunté aturdido.

- Vaya, estás peor de lo que pensamos- rió papá.

- Ve a dormir, es tarde… - dijo mi madre.

- ¿Peor? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- pregunté casi gritando. Mis padres se miraron y sonrieron.

- Cariño, estás tan enamorado de Bella…- dijo mi madre.

- ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿De Bella?- pregunté ahogadamente.

- ¿Tan ciego estás que no te has dado cuenta?- siguió mi padre.

- Y-yo… no… ehm.. q-quiero decir que y-yo…

- Edward… estás tan enamorado de Bella que pierdes hasta la noción del tiempo y estoy segura que ahora te mueres por volver a su casa, ¿o me equivoco?- murmuró mi mamá sonriendo ampliamente. Pude sentir cómo mi rostro alcanzaba el rojo incandescente.

- Creo que tienes razón, cielo- le dijo papá. Ahora, Romeo, ve a dormir. Mañana verás a tu Julieta.- agregó sonriendo. Yo simplemente asentí y corrí al baño a lavarme la cara con agua bien fría. Aunque alcancé a oír a mamá diciendo: "¿Deberíamos ponerle llave a su cuarto?"

**BELLA POV**

Anoche, después que Edward se fue de casa, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, pero no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba a Edward sobre mí en el sofá… sus besos cada vez más apasionados… mis ganas de que se quedara conmigo…. y me debatía internamente entre ir a buscarlo a su casa o llamarlo… no sé cuánto estuve pensando en eso, pero me mantuve despierta gran parte de la noche y ahora que estaba sentada en mi última clase del día, podía sentir cómo el sueño quería apoderarse de mí.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamé cuando sonó el timbre. Edward rió a mi lado, cuando se terminó nuestra clase de Biología. Salimos del salón y nos encontramos con Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice en el pasillo.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó Alice- ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté confundida.

- ¡Pareces oso panda!- rió Emmett.

- ¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?- preguntó Jasper.

- Tienes las mismas ojeras que Edward-agregó Rosalie.

- No pude dormir, este es mi primer torneo después de mucho tiempo y Cooper ha estado demasiado exigente- dijo Edward.

- Es verdad- dije rápidamente- Cooper me tiene los nervios de punta…- me estremecí.

- A todos nos tiene igual de nerviosos- sonrió Jasper- Cooper nos ha mostrado su lado más oscuro esta semana.

- ¡Pero vean el lado positivo! Falta poco para que se termine- dijo Alice.

- ¡Sí! Yo sólo quiero tirarme en la cama y descansar, estoy agotada- murmuré.

- Podrás dormir en el viaje a Seattle- me recordó Rosalie.

- Serás una agradable compañía- bromeó Emmett y todos nos reímos.

- ¡Edward!- llamó una chica. Las risas cesaron.

- Alguien tiene una cita…- murmuró Emmett, mientras su hermano se alejaba para conversar con la chica.

- Le gusta Edward- sonrió Rosalie. Apreté los dientes.

- Sí… -refunfuñó Alice- le está coqueteando descaradamente. Apreté mis puños.

- ¿Descaradamente? ¿Sólo porque está jugando con su pelo y sonriendo?

- ¡Emmett!

- Pero él no está interesado-susurró Jasper. "Claro que no lo estaba".

- Definitivamente no- lo apoyó Rosalie. "Definitivamente, él es MI novio".

- ¡Miren la cara de ella!- chilló Alice bajito. "Roba-novios"

- La rechazó- dijo Jasper tranquilamente. "Obvio que la rechazaría"

- Me pregunto por qué…- murmuró Alice para sí misma. Edward volvió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué quería? ¿Tienen una cita?- preguntó Emmett.

- Claro que no tienen una cita, ¿no viste la cara de ella?- le dijo Rosalie.

- Buen punto- reconoció Emmett- ¿Pero qué quería?- insistió.

- Quería… informarme que estaría en Seattle el fin de semana- se encogió de hombros- y sugirió que podíamos salir- Edward miró su reloj- Es tarde...- añadió para sí mismo.

- Debemos irnos- dije cortante.

- ¿Y?- lo presionó Alice ignorándome- ¿Qué le dijiste tú?

- Ah… le dije que no era una buena idea- dijo. "Obvio que no era buena idea"- Sí, debemos irnos, tenemos una hora para ir a casa a buscar nuestras cosas e ir al Centro.

- ¿Qué más? – siguió interrogando Alice.

- Basta, ya, Alice- contestó Edward molesto- le dije que no era una buena idea porque ya tenía novia- dijo cortante.- Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde donde Cooper, ya está bastante insoportable.- Y sin decir más, Edward se dirigió a su Volvo, seguido rápidamente por Alice y Emmett.

- Debe ser mentira- dijo Rosalie, mientras yo iba a buscar mi bici.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté.

- Que tenga novia- me respondió.

- Quizás se lo inventó para sacarse de encima a Alice –agregó Jasper- es tan insistente…

- Sí, debió haber sido por eso. ¿Qué opinas, Bella?

- Opino que…-"Es verdad que Edward tiene novia y soy yo"- creo que tengo demasiado sueño y mis neuronas no funcionan bien- reí.

- Adiós Bella- se despidió Rosalie sonriéndome.

- Te veo luego- me dijo Jasper.

Después de despedirme de ellos, me subí a mi bici y me dirigí a casa. Pensando en el hecho que Edward había dicho la verdad y nadie le había creído.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Para felicidad de ustedes, por fin actualicé!  
Quería agradecerles sus reviews, cada vez que leo uno me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado (:**

**Y espero sus reviews para saber q opinan! (;**

**Gracias!**


	21. Capítulo 21: El Torneo

**CAPÍTULO 21: EL TORNEO**

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos en el vestíbulo del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos mientras estuviéramos en Seattle. El entrenador Cooper estaba asignándonos los cuartos.

- Bien, Barnett y Morley. Cullen y Hale. En el equipo femenino, tenemos a Collins con Harper y a Swan con Weber. Yo compartiré el cuarto con el Dr. Thompson. ¿Alguna pregunta?-nos preguntó y Leo levantó la mano - ¿Sí, Barnett?

- Me preguntaba si podría cambiar mi compañero de cuarto.

- ¡Oye! Pensé que éramos amigos- se quejó Jim.

- Si Cullen y Hale están de acuerdo con el cambio…-empezó Cooper dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Edward y Jasper.

- No entrenador, yo me refería a Ángela - dijo Leo guiñándole un ojo a su novia. - y Bella podría compartir su cuarto Jim. – Contuve un gruñido. Jasper me miró extrañado. "Tengo hambre" le contesté.

- ¿Estás loco?- preguntó Cooper irritado- ¡Necesitan concentrarse para mañana! ¡Tú, Barnett, deberías saber que vinimos a un torneo, no a pasar un fin de semana para que estés con tu novia! ¡Deberías dar el ejemplo, eres el capitán, maldita sea!-le gruñó. Nunca estuve tan agradecido de Cooper, era un escándalo permitir que Bella compartiera cuarto con Jim, aunque yo podría ofrecerme a ocupar el lugar de Jim…

- …. Lo siento, lo siento, fue sólo una pregunta- se disculpaba Barnett.

- No vuelvas a hacer esa clase de preguntas- le dijo Cooper mientras repartía las llaves de las habitaciones- Ahora, vayan a dejar sus cosas y nos juntamos en media hora acá mismo.

Rápidamente todos empezamos a tomar nuestras maletas para subir a nuestros cuartos. Estaba distraído buscando mi equipaje, cuando Jasper se rió a mi lado.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que Bella se adjudicó una nueva conquista- soltó una risotada. Miré en la misma dirección que Jasper y pude ver como MI novia hablaba con un botones extremadamente amable y sonriente. Refunfuñé.

- ¿Tienes ya tus cosas?- pregunté molesto- Me duele la cabeza y quiero descansar un rato.

- No- contestó Jasper mientras aún miraba a Bella divertido- ¿cuánto apuestas a que él le da su número telefónico o le dice que salgan cuando él termine el turno?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una conquista?- pregunté tomando mi equipaje con violencia.

- Ella sonríe, él sonríe… ya sabes, se sonríen- Jasper soltó una carcajada. Suspiré largamente.

- ¡Suficiente!- exclamé entre dientes- ¡Bella!- la llamé desde donde estábamos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Jasper en voz baja.- No lo arruines.

- ¡Bella!-la llamé de nuevo, ella encontró mi mirada y se movió nerviosa.

- Déjala ya, vamos a nuestro cuarto- Jasper me tomó del brazo, pero me solté.

- No, ya oíste a Cooper vinimos a un torneo, tenemos que concentrarnos- dije serio- ¡Bella!- me acerqué a ella. Jasper empezó a buscar su equipaje frenéticamente, para alcanzarme luego.

- Hola- sonrió tensa- Estaba conversando con…-leyó la placa del botones- Matt.

- Sí- ignoré al tal Matt-Como sea… Alice dijo que quería que la llamaras- inventé mientras reprimía mi furia interna.

- ¿Alice?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, dijo que quería que la llamaras ahora. Así que… -me giré hacia Matt- debemos irnos, vinimos por el torneo y tenemos que concentrarnos. Nada personal- sonreí con ironía.

- Lo siento- le dijo Bella sonriendo. Odiaba cuando ella era tan amable.

- No te preocupes, quizás…- empezó el tal Matt. Qué insistente.

- Quizás nada, sólo venimos por el fin de semana- dije cortante y me crucé de brazos.

- ¿Dejarás que ella responda?- me preguntó molesto.

- No creo que sea una buena idea…- respondió Bella mirándome de reojo.

- ¿Tu novio se enojará?- preguntó Matt mirándome despectivamente. Yo entrecerré los ojos y abrí la boca para responderle, pero Jasper se acercó.

- Bella, Edward, vamos- murmuró- nosotros llevaremos nuestro equipaje- le dijo a Matt.

- ¡Adiós, Bella!- se despidió el idiota de Matt.

- ¡Bella, eres una rompecorazones!- se burló Jasper mientras estábamos dentro de un atiborrado ascensor- no llevamos ni quince minutos en el hotel y ya conquistaste a alguien.

- Sólo porque fui amable con un empleado del hotel, ¿dices que lo conquisté?- Bella rodó los ojos.

- Fuiste demasiado amable- rió Jasper con más ganas.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- replicó Bella molesta- ¿que estuviera seria y él pensara que soy una antisocial?- Jasper sólo sonrió.

- Eso hubiera sido mejor- gruñí en voz baja. Pero Bella, me escuchó, se volteó a verme, entrecerró los ojos, luego su expresión cambió y le dijo a Jasper:

- Quizás la próxima vez que baje debería colgarme un cartel al cuello que diga "Si sonrío es sólo porque soy amable"- soltó una carcajada. Yo gruñí nuevamente, cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra una pared. De pronto, Bella me tomó la mano, toda mi furia se disipó y suspiré aliviado.

- ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?- preguntó Jasper, ignorando el hecho que Bella y yo íbamos de la mano, el ascensor iba demasiado lleno para poder moverse.

- Sí, pero ya me siento mejor- sonreí abriendo los ojos.

- Qué bueno, porque nos espera un largo fin de semana…

- Son sólo dos días, pero no te preocupes, mañana verás a Alice- reí.

- No lo decía por eso…. Pero bueno… tienes razón mañana la veré- me sonrió.

- Bueno, chicos este es mi piso- dijo Bella soltándome la mano y abriéndose el paso entre la gente- Nos vemos después- nos sonrió y se bajó del ascensor.

- Barnett me sorprendió- dijo Jasper un rato después, mientras ambos estábamos tendidos en nuestras camas.

- ¿Por?

- No pensé que las cosas iban tan en serio con Ángela. Y tampoco pensé que estaría celoso de Bella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Escuché a Leo decirle a Ángela, que él quería sólo estar ella y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla ni siquiera con Bella- me respondió. Simpaticé con Leo, yo hubiese pensado lo mismo- Es un celoso- rió Jasper.

- Quizás- reí con culpa- igual no hubiese sido correcto que compartieran habitación…

- No, como diría Emmett "ambos son jóvenes y están gobernados por hormonas"- rió. Yo no reí, me hundí en mis pensamientos…

Empecé a recordar los besos de Bella esa noche… cómo iban subiendo de intensidad…. Si hubiera compartido habitación con ella… estaba seguro que no podría concentrarme en la competencia….

- ¿Edward? ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí, es sólo que aún me duele la cabeza-mentí- necesito dormir.

**BELLA POV**

Era sábado por la mañana, en el hotel se hospedaban la mayoría de los competidores, por lo tanto, se podía sentir el nerviosismo a la hora del desayuno.

- ¡Ang!- gritó Leo cuando Ángela y yo bajamos al comedor- ¡Buenos días!- y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. No pude evitar sentir envidia, yo también tenía novio, pero él no me saludaba así de efusivo, es más ni siquiera había notado mi llegada.- ¡Hola Bella!- dijo Leo con una risita después de separarse de Ángela.

- Hola Leo- le sonreí falsamente, aún me sentía molesta- ¿Ya desayunaron?

- Empezamos sin ustedes- sonrió con culpa- pero se tardaban demasiado… y Cooper no está de tan bueno humor- comentó mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa donde estaba el resto del equipo. Edward estaba hablando animadamente con Jasper, ni siquiera notando que había llegado, así que me senté al lado de Jim

- ¡Buenos días, Bella!- me saludó alegremente.

- Buenos días- respondí secamente.

- Alguien amaneció de mal genio…- rió entre dientes. Lo ignoré y me concentré en mi plato.

- Hola Bella- saludaron Edward y Jasper desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Hola- gruñí. Edward me miró confuso, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Jim interrumpió:

- Mejor no le hablen, amaneció peor que Cooper….- les dijo con la boca llena.

- ¡No hables con la boca llena!- le reprochó Amber- ¡Eres asqueroso!- le chilló

- Chillona- susurró Jim.

- ¿Bella estás bien?- me preguntó Ángela preocupada.

- Estoy nerviosa- mentí mientras sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

- ¡Atención!- gritó el entrenador haciendo que todos se callaran al instante- Según me ha informado el comité organizativo hoy se realizarán las pruebas que determinarán los 8 nadadores que competirán mañana en la final. La clasificación femenina se realizará en la piscina A y la masculina en la piscina B. Hoy a las 11.00 inician las pruebas con relevos y a las cuatro de la tarde son las competencias individuales- dijo mirando a cada uno de nosotros- Y, como hoy amanecí de buen humor- suspiró hondamente y Jim rió bajito- sólo les exigiré que TODOS clasifiquen para las competencias de mañana, no importa el lugar, HOY –insistió- mañana les exigiré ganar, así que ahora…. Pueden estar más… tranquilos- hizo una mueca.

- Claro, eso es tan tranquilizador- me susurró Jim en la oreja, no pude evitar sonreír- hoy SÓLO tenemos que clasificar nada del otro mundo… es algo que cualquiera puede hacer- continuó hablando- pero mañana… ¡no señores! Mañana será la prueba de fuego- agregó dramáticamente, se quedó callado un instante- ¿prueba de fuego?- se rió y yo me uní a sus risas- es algo irónico, ¿no crees? Si competimos en agua…- sacudió la cabeza y yo reí con ganas, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo Edward miraba a Jim con una expresión asesina. Sonreí satisfecha, se lo merecía por no haberme saludado como debía.

**EDWARD POV**

No sabía qué le pasaba a Bella, estaba distante conmigo aunque con los demás se mostraba un poco más amable. Algo le molestaba y estaba seguro que tenía que ver conmigo. Estaba por ir a buscarla a su habitación antes que nos fuéramos al lugar del torneo, cuando sonó mi móvil, esperanzado de que fuera Bella corrí a contestar, la extrañaba tanto…

_- ¡Edward!-_ chilló Alice.

- Ah, eres tú- dije cortante- ¿qué quieres?

_- Esas no son formas de tratar a tu hermana, Edward Cullen_- me reprochó.

- Como sea, ¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

_- Sólo quería desearte buena suerte hoy._

- Gracias.

_- Con ese ánimo, querido hermano…._

- Alice…- rodé los ojos exasperado.

_- Estamos yendo a Seattle ahora, nos vemos luego_- dijo rápidamente y me cortó. Suspiré derrotado y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

- Edward, ¿ya estás listo?- preguntó Jasper entrando al cuarto.

- ¿Listo?

- Sí, Cooper prefiere que estemos antes, para "conocer el terreno"- Jasper rodó los ojos-así que está todo el equipo reunido abajo, faltas solamente tú.

- ¿Sólo yo? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?- bufé.

- Sonaba ocupado- respondió.

- Estaba hablando con la odiosa de Alice- repliqué molesto.

- Alice no es odiosa…- sonrió Jasper soñadoramente- es simplemente… maravillosa.

- No dirías eso si hubieses vivido con ella desde que nació.

- No hables así de ella- me dijo amenazadoramente.

- ¿Por qué? No me digas "porque es tu hermana y es mi novia y la amo"- me burlé mientras ordenaba mis cosas- esas son excusas baratas.

- Alice tiene razón- susurró Jasper.

- ¿En qué?- pregunté con fingido interés.

- En que eres un insensible- dijo tranquilamente.

- No soy un insensible, que no sea tan uhm… intenso en cuanto a mis emociones, no significa que no tenga sentimientos- sonreí.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Sé que piensas que me inventé una novia para sacarme de encima los interrogatorios de tu adorada novia pero es verdad- sonreí- tengo novia y- añadí al ver su cara de pregunta- la conocerás mañana. Ahora vamos- tomé mi equipaje y me dirigí al vestíbulo.

- ¡Hola, Bella!- la saludé alegremente apenas la vi.

- Hola- me saludó ella aún distante.

- ¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu problema?- pregunté impaciente.

- ¿Mi problema? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?- me dijo ella molesta- Bien, te lo diré. El problema es que…

- ¡Atención!- gritó Cooper y maldije internamente por la interrupción- ¡nos vamos!

- Hablamos después- dijo Bella y se fue a hablar con Jim. Gruñí al ver lo amable que se mostraba con él.

- Cullen, ¿te sientes bien? pareces enfermo- preguntó preocupado.

- No, son los nervios- mentí, aunque sí estaba enfermo… enfermo de celos.

- Lo harás bien- me golpeó la espalda amistosamente y se fue con Ángela. Genial, ahora todos se apartaban de mí, no es que me importara realmente, sólo me importaba que fuera Bella la que se apartara de mí. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado… si Cooper no hubiera interrumpido…

- ¡Edward!- noté como una mano pasaba por delante de mis ojos.

- ¿Huh?

- Edward, estás distraído- dijo Jasper serio- tienes que concentrarte, sino será difícil que clasifiquemos, así que sea lo que sea lo que te preocupe, aléjalo de ti.

- Claro- sonreí, añadiendo mentalmente "es fácil decirlo para ti, porque la causa de tu distracción no es tu compañera de equipo y tienes que verla obligatoriamente todo el torneo, quieras o no". Y refunfuñando seguí a Jasper.

**BELLA POV**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y estaba por tomar el ascensor cuando escuché unas voces familiares que se acercaban a mí.

- … eres el mejor del equipo, pero si mañana nadas igual que hoy, vete despidiendo de tus medallas.

- Mañana lo haré mejor- respondió una voz que hizo que mi corazón saltara mientras las puertas del ascensor de abrían.

- DEBES hacerlo mejor, jamás pensé que clasificarías en un lugar tan bajo. ¡Séptimo lugar, Cullen!- gritó el entrenador. Entré rápidamente al ascensor y también lo hicieron Cooper y Edward. Sólo éramos los tres- Hola Swan.

- Hola entrenador- le sonreí tímidamente esperando que no criticara mi rendimiento hoy.

- Hola Bella- me saludó Edward cortésmente. Le sonreí brevemente y me dediqué a mirar cómo los números del ascensor cambiaban.

- Este es mi piso- dijo Cooper- ya sabes Cullen- colocó su dedo en el pecho de Edward amenazadoramente- más te vale que mañana lo hagas mejor que hoy- se volteó hacia mí- Buenas noches, Swan- le hice un gesto con la cabeza que estoy segura que no vio porque las puertas se cerraron en ese instante.

- Bella….- me susurró Edward en el oído- te he extrañado tanto…

- Edward… este no es un buen lugar para conversar- le susurré de vuelta. Y sin decir palabra, marcó el último piso del hotel. Iríamos a la terraza. Una vez que llegamos allá, Edward me tomó la mano y me guió hasta unas sillas que se encontraban ahí.

- Ahora…- arrodillándose frente a mí y acariciando suavemente mi mejilla- ¿me puedes explicar cuál es tu problema conmigo?

- ¿Problema?- pregunté aturdida, aun cuando estuviera tenuemente iluminado podía notar cómo sus ojos me miraban intensamente.

- Dijiste que me lo explicarías antes, pero Cooper interrumpió…

- Oh, bueno ya no tiene importancia olvídalo….- le hice con un gesto con la mano. Ahora teniéndolo frente a mí, mis estúpidos celos eran completamente irracionales.

- Yo creo que sí la tiene…- dijo mientras persuasivamente me besaba el cuello.

- Es tan vergonzoso…- agaché la cabeza- sólo estaba molesta porque… - me removí incómoda en mi asiento.

- Vamos, _amor_, dímelo- ronroneó. Estaba jugando sucio… no podía negarme si lo pedía de esa forma.

- Es sólo que sentí celos de Ángela y Leo porque ellos estaban felices, mientras que nosotros nos estamos escondiendo por nada…. ¡Es injusto que ellos puedan mostrar públicamente que son novios, mientras que nosotros tenemos que andar escondiéndonos como si fuéramos ladrones!- tomé aire para respirar, esperé la risa burlona de Edward…

- Bella…. No nos estamos escondiendo, es sólo que no se ha dado la oportunidad de… contarlo, pero mañana te prometo que les diremos a todos- me sonrió dulcemente- yo también estoy ansioso de presumir ante todos, la hermosa novia que tengo- luego desvió la mirada hacia un punto en el horizonte y agregó en tono grave- no tienes idea los celos que sentí al desayuno.

- ¿Celos al desayuno?- pregunté sorprendida.

- ¡Hablabas tan animadamente con Jim, mientras que a MÍ me ignorabas!- reclamó

- ¡Pero si tú estabas hablando con Jasper y parecías también animado- le reproché.

- Pero Jasper es el novio de mi hermana, en cambio Jim…- entrecerró los ojos.

- Jim es sólo un chico del equipo- le aseguré con una sonrisa.

- Y espero que siga siendo sólo eso- dijo él molesto. Necesitaba distraerlo…

- Por cierto, ¿qué te estaba diciendo Cooper?- pregunté.

- Uhm…-se paró y se sentó en una silla enfrente de la mía- estaba hablándome acerca de mi desempeño el día de hoy- hizo una mueca.

- Pero todos clasificamos- murmuré confundida.

- Sí- respondió.

- ¿Entonces?

- Clasifiqué en séptimo lugar, Cooper está furioso, dice que mi desempeño siempre ha sido bueno y que espera que mañana lo demuestre, de lo contrario, no estaré más en el equipo- dijo serio.

- Oh, no lo sabía…- susurré.

- Cooper tiene razón, hoy estuve terrible… estaba demasiado distraído…- sacudió la cabeza molesto consigo mismo.

- ¿Por qué?- hubo un silencio incómodo antes que Edward respondiera finalmente.

- Estaba pensando en ti, no sabía cuál era tu problema conmigo y verte con Jim, no ayudó a mi concentración.

- ¿O sea todo esto es por mi culpa?- pregunté dudosa.

- Así es, todo es su culpa Srta. Swan por tener a este pobre joven loco por usted- sonrió maliciosamente.

- Qué arrepentida estoy, quizás podría ayudarlo a que se concentrara mañana y ganara…- le seguí el juego.

- Oh, ¿y cómo podría ayudarme?- preguntó con fingida inocencia. Yo solamente reí y me puse de pie para sentarme sobre su regazo- Mm… esto no me está ayudando- sonrió y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y comencé a besarlo una y otra vez.

- Si mañana ganas la competencia, tendrás besos mucho mejores que este…- le susurré en su oído.

- Es una oferta interesante… me gusta- sonrió ampliamente y luego acercó sus labios a los míos para seguir besándonos.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de hablar con Bella, había sido tan fácil concentrarse en el torneo, no estaba seguro si se debía a la ronda de besos de anoche o al incentivo de tener "besos muchos mejores", pero sí estaba seguro que tenía que ganar. Así que rápidamente fijé mis ojos en la piscina y me preparé para lanzarme al agua, apenas terminara el turno de Jasper y tuviera que relevarlo. Íbamos ganando por apenas centímetros, así que todo se reducía a si era lo suficientemente rápido para alargar esa distancia. Me concentré exclusivamente en mi meta, ignorando todo el bullicio del recinto y me lancé al agua. Nadé con toda la fuerza con que fui capaz, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, en parte era verdad, la natación formaba parte de mí, y si Cooper me sacaba del equipo, no lo soportaría.

Nadé y nadé hasta que finalmente terminé. Supe que habíamos ganado porque Leo, Jim y Jasper gritaban felices, me dejé llevar por el momento y grité junto con ellos, aunque mi alegría tenía claramente un nombre y un apellido: Bella Swan

- ¡Lo hicimos!- gritaban todos, pero a mí no me interesaba participar de la euforia colectiva, sólo quería encontrar a Bella.

- ¡Muchachos, muchachos! No celebren tanto- interrumpió Cooper- vamos a comer algo, aún quedan las competencias de la tarde.- y se encaminó hacia un restaurant- bien hecho, Cullen- me dijo al pasar por mi lado.

- ¡Jazz!- escuché una voz chillona demasiado familiar, así que escabullí de donde estaba para buscar a mi novia. Iba caminando hacia el restaurant donde Cooper había ido cuando la vi.

- ¡Bella!- la llamé. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme, se despidió de Ángela y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Ganaron?- preguntó sonriente.

- Sí, primer lugar y todo gracias a mí- bromeé. Ella me golpeó el pecho juguetonamente y me abrazó.

- ¡Felicitaciones!

- Muchas gracias- dije feliz- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

- Segundo lugar- me sonrió.

- Felicitaciones- le besé la comisura de los labios.

- Edward… hay gente…- soltó una risita.

- Tienes razón- suspiré pesadamente- vamos ya, Cooper nos espera para almorzar- de pronto algo se me vino a la mente- ¿Bella?

- ¿Sí?- preguntó mientras caminábamos.

- Hoy quedaste de presentarle a Alice a tu chico especial, ¿recuerdas?- ella hizo una mueca y no pude evitar reír entre dientes- esto va a sonar ridículo, pero… ¿cuándo me presentarás como tu novio frente a mi propia familia?- reí fuertemente mientras ella se unía a mis risas.

En el almuerzo todos estaban mucho más tranquilos, aunque el entrenador seguía con una expresión seria en un rostro. Después de que todos terminamos, era hora de medirnos individualmente. Me moría de ganas de ver a Bella nadar, pero su competencia estaba fijada a las cuatro y media, mientras que la mía estaba a las cinco y media, no tenía forma de escabullirme para verla, estaba completamente seguro que Cooper me tendría vigilado hasta que mis pies estuvieran al borde de la piscina.

Cooper se había ido a la competencia de las chicas, para su suerte, Amber, que era la última, competía a las cinco, así que tendría la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos cómo era mi rendimiento el día de hoy, aunque la victoria de la mañana había hecho que se mostrara menos hostil conmigo.

Miré mi reloj. Eran las cinco y quince minutos, yo estaba precalentando a la orilla de la piscina, cuando sentí alguien llamándome:

- ¡Edward! ¡Estamos aquí!- gritó Emmett. Lo busqué rápidamente entre la multitud y pude localizar a mi familia que me hacía señas de ánimo. Les sonreí de vuelta y volví a mis ejercicios.

- ¡Cullen!- me gritó Cooper, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien- respondí seguro.

- Puedes hacerlo, Cullen, obtén el oro- me exigió.

- Lo haré- respondí firmemente, aunque él no sabía que yo quería ganar por un motivo totalmente diferente al de él, y que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo obtener una medalla o no. Rápidamente tomé mi lugar y me preparé mentalmente para mi última competencia del día. Sonó el silbato y me lancé al agua.

Nadé con todas mis fuerzas, más de la que ya había utilizado en la competencia con relevos. Esta competencia dependía sólo de mí, ganar el primer lugar sólo dependía de qué tan bien y rápido nadara. Concentré todos mis esfuerzos y energías en llegar a la meta, hasta que finalmente sentí que había llegado al borde de la piscina. Apenas salí del agua sentí el fuerte abrazo de Cooper.

- ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!- exclamó orgulloso. Apenas pude, me deshice del abrazo y le respondí un "Gracias, entrenador", mientras buscaba a Bella entre la multitud.

- ¡Edward!- gritó _su_ voz a mis espaldas, me giré rápidamente y vi la vi corriendo hacia mí.

- Bella…- susurré contento. Ella me sonrió y se lanzó hacia mí con fuerza, en un acto reflejo la sujeté mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas de cruzaban detrás de mi cintura.

- Felicitaciones, _amor_- y me besó como nunca antes me había besado. No importaba que aún tuviera mi cuerpo mojado ni cuánta gente estuviera viéndonos, sólo importaba sentir cómo nuestros labios se amoldaban y se movían en perfecta armonía.

- Oh, Bella… -le susurré en el oído cuando me separé para tomar aire, ella soltó una risita y nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, hasta que de pronto sentí una voz que chillaba y que era _demasiado_ familiar…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por fin la actualización! Este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya me está empezando a dar nostalgia T_T xD**

**Ya se imaginarán de quién era la voz que chillaba, es demasiado obvio xD**

**Ojalá que el capítulo les haya gustado, cada día me supero y escribo capítulos más largos jajajaja**

**Espero sus reviews, últimamente he sufrido bloqueo creativo (culpa de la falta de sueño) y me ha costado bastante escribir :P**

**Muchas gracias x leer (;**


	22. Capítulo 22: En Familia

**CAPÍTULO 22: EN FAMILIA**

**BELLA POV**

- Felicitaciones, Srta. Swan- dijo el Sr. Robbins mientras deslizaba por mi cabeza la medalla de oro.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamé emocionada y recibí las flores que me entregaban. Después de sonreírle a las cámaras, busqué con la mirada a mi padre quien me hacía señas para que me acercara a él. Corrí a su encuentro y lo abracé feliz.

- ¡Muchas felicitaciones, Bells! –me dijo sonriente.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir, papá.

- Sí, ayer no pude venir, surgió una emergencia… pero nada ni nadie impediría ver a mi pequeña triunfar hoy- me respondió con un tono algo orgulloso.

- Basta papá, vas a hacer que me sonroje- bromeé.

- Es la verdad, Bells, eres la mejor- me respondió soltándose del abrazo y tomándome por los hombros- estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija- dijo seriamente.

- Gracias, papá- le sonreí tímidamente. De pronto, recordé a Edward- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las cinco y media- respondió confundido.

- ¡Cinco y media!- chillé- ¡Papá, tenemos que ir al gimnasio!

- Estamos en él….-me dijo mi papá condescendientemente.

¡- No! Tenemos que ir al otro- lo tomé por el brazo y me dirigí al gimnasio B- ¡La competencia de Edward es a las cinco y media!- grité histérica.

- Calma, Bells, no soy tan joven- se quejó mi padre mientras intentaba seguirme el paso. Lo ignoré y seguí caminando más rápido. Una vez que llegamos, miró a la multitud y exclamó- Mira, ahí están los Cullen.

- Oh- miré brevemente hacia donde estaban- ve con ellos, te busco después- y corrí hacia los puestos que estaban más cerca de la piscina. Me dejé caer sobre un asiento agotada cuando la multitud se enardeció, un competidor empezó a nadar más rápido y quedó con una gran cantidad de ventaja del resto. Estaba sólo a unos metros de ganar, pero seguía sin saber quién era hasta que alguien gritó algo que sonó como "¡Cullen va a ganar!" y reaccioné. ¡El que iba primero era Edward!

- ¡Vamos Edward!- lo animé aunque sabía que las posibilidades que me escuchara eran nulas. Salté de mi asiento apenas él llegó a la meta y corrí a su encuentro apartando a todo el que se cruzara en mi camino. Vi al entrenador Cooper quien abrazaba emocionado a Edward, pero él se deshizo del abrazo unos segundos después.

- ¡Edward!- grité cuando estuve suficiente cerca para que me oyera. Él se giró rápidamente y cuando me vio, no pude evitar sonreír como idiota y lanzarme con todas mis fuerzas a sus brazos cuando llegué hacia donde él estaba. Me sujetó firmemente mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas.

- Felicitaciones, _amor_- le susurré y lo besé apasionadamente, sin importarme qué tan mojado estuviera, sólo me importaba sentir sus labios contra los míos y expresar todo el amor que sentía por él.

- Oh, Bella… -susurró Edward dulcemente en mi oído cuando se separó de mí, solté una risita al darme cuenta que a él también le faltaba el aire. Volvimos a besarnos y todo hubiese seguido siendo perfecto sino hubiese sido por cierta voz que chillaba a nuestro lado y que nos obligó a separarnos.

- ¡Hey!- chilló Alice y empezó a darnos golpecitos para que nos separáramos. Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie y yo no pude evitar mirarla divertida.

- Hola, Alice- le sonreí- Hola a todos. Tomé a Edward por la mano y les dije- Quiero presentarles a alguien, este es Edward Cullen, mi novio- reí.

- Hola, es un placer conocerlos, Bella me ha hablado tanto de ustedes- respondió Edward siguiéndome el juego.

- Emmett Cullen- dijo Emmett extendiéndole la mano- un placer- sonrió mientras Edward le estrechaba la mano- Esta es mi novia, Rosalie- siguió Emmett. Edward le sonrió a Rose brevemente- Pero temo que Bella no nos hablado mucho de ti, ¿Edward, cierto?- él asintió divertido, empecé a sospechar que sólo lo hacían para enojar a Alice, mal que mal eran sus hermanos- Es tan pequeño el mundo, quién diría que tienes nuestro mismo apellido. ¡Quizás somos familia!-exclamó Emmett con fingida sorpresa.

- ¡Basta ya, Emmett!- chilló Alice. Todos rieron divertidos, incluso Charlie.

- ¡Vamos, Alice! Tan poco sentido del humor que tienes- le dijo Emmett- capaz sea por tu tamaño… tal vez todo en tu caso es pequeño- rió con ganas y Alice le golpeó el brazo- Honestamente, Jasper, no sé cómo la soportas…- miró a Jasper negando con la cabeza- Felicitaciones, hermano- abrazó a Edward- Felicitaciones por tu oro, _cuñada_- me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Oro?- preguntó Edward de repente.

- Vamos Edward…- Emmett rodó los ojos- tiene la medalla puesta, ¿no la ves?- apuntó a mi pecho.

- Oh… - exclamó confundido- No me fijé, perdona estaba distraído…- sonrió culposamente.

- Estaba distraído pegando sus labios contra ti- terminó Emmett. Todos rieron.

- ¡Felicitaciones!- y me dio un gran beso en los labios.

- ¡Suficiente!- gritó Alice- todos queremos felicitar a Edward antes de la premiación. Si quieres después puedes monopolizar a tu _novio_.- me miró ofendida.

- Bells…- me llamó papá mientras todos abrazaban a Alice- debo volver a la estación de policía- miró su reloj incómodamente.

- No te preocupes, papá, debo irme con el resto del equipo- lo abracé- gracias por venir, nos vemos en casa- le sonreí.

- Adiós, Bella-me dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda y fue a despedirse de los Cullen y los Hale.

Después de que terminara la ceremonia de premiación, llegó el momento de irnos.

- Alice- se acercó Jasper a nosotros- Cooper me autorizó a irme con mis padres- señaló a una pareja rubia que saludó desde lejos- más tarde, vamos a tu casa, Rose se viene conmigo- miró amenazadoramente a Emmett.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes, entonces?- preguntó el mayor de los Cullen.

- Si a tus padres no les molesta…- miró de reojo a Esme y Carlisle.

- Ve con ellos, nos vemos en casa luego- respondió Carlisle.

- ¡Gracias! Son los mejores- sonrió ampliamente- vamos, Rose- la tomó por la cintura y se fue donde los padres de su novia.

- Adiós, Alice- Jasper le acarició su mejilla- nos vemos pronto- la besó y se fue con su familia y Emmett.

- ¿Y Edward?- pregunté.

- Está hablando con Cooper- respondió Esme.

- Vamos, Alice… ¿sigues enojada?- pregunté divertida.

- ¡Sí!-estalló- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!

- Calma, querida- Esme abrazó a Alice- tu hermano debe estar por llegar y podremos hablar más tranquilos en casa.

- ¿Por qué están tan tranquilos? ¿Por qué no se sorprenden?- Alice entornó los ojos- ustedes sabían, ¿cierto?

- Cierto- respondió Esme.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron? Yo…- empezó Alice, pero fue interrumpida.

- Ahí viene, Edward- dijo Carlisle- ahora podemos irnos.

- Estaba hablando con Cooper- sonrió- Le estaba pregunté si podía irme con ustedes y me dijo que sí- eso implicaba que yo me tendría que ir con el resto del equipo, porque Charlie ya se había ido, abrí mi boca para protestar, pero Edward me miró y dijo- también le pregunté por ti y dijo que no había problema, así que podemos irnos ahora- me tomó la mano y me sonrió.

**EDWARD POV**

Íbamos en el auto rumbo a casa, Bella llevaba su cabeza recostada contra mi pecho, mientras yo le acariciaba su cabello. Alice iba junto a nosotros en el asiento de atrás y seguía con expresión furiosa.

- Basta ya, Alice- le dije molesto.

- Nada de basta, todos sabían, menos yo- mi hermana se cruzó de brazos.

- Eso no es verdad- le respondí.

- ¡Edward, soy tu hermana! Deberías habérmelo dicho- me chilló.

- Sí te lo dijo, Alice… -murmuró Bella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó escéptica.

- El viernes cuando esa chica le dijo a Edward que estaría en Seattle y que podrían salir- Bella se sentó y miró fijamente a Alice- estábamos todos cuando él llegó y tú lo interrogaste… hasta que él dijo que le había respondido a la chica, que no sería una buena idea porque ya tenía novia, ¿te acuerdas?- Alice abrió los ojos como platos, yo no pude evitar reír.

- ¿Ves, Alice? Yo dije que tenía novia, pero nadie me creyó, no es mi culpa- reí- yo dije la pura y santa verdad, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear contigo-me incliné y besé a Bella hasta que llegamos a casa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté cuando le ofrecí mi mano para bajar del auto.- Ahora todos lo saben.

- Aliviada- sonrió mientras me tomaba la mano.

- Me alegro- sonreí de vuelta, y tiré de su mano haciendo que Bella chocara contra mi cuerpo- ahora podré presumir de mi linda novia frente a todos- apoyé mis manos en el auto, haciendo que no pudiera escapar y empecé a darle suaves besos en el cuello- Oh, Bella- suspiré haciendo que ella temblara- te quiero tanto…- de pronto sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y me giré.

- Siento interrumpirlos- sonrió mi padre- pero será mejor que entren porque cenaremos apenas lleguen Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

- Sí, sí-respondió Bella nerviosa, yo simplemente asentí y mi padre entró nuevamente a la casa.

- ¿Vamos, miladi?- me incliné teatralmente hacia Bella y besé su mano.

- Por supuesto, milord- sonrió y tomados de la mano entramos a la casa.

- ¡Ahí están!- dijo mi madre apenas nos vio- pensé que se habían perdido en el bosque- sonrió. Hice una mueca, ahora sabía de quién había heredado Emmett, su sentido del humor.

- Bella, ven, quiero mostrarte algo- tomé su mano y la guié hacia el salón donde estaba el piano- avísanos cuando lleguen los demás- le dije a mi madre

- Está bien- me respondió ella.

Una vez que entramos al salón me senté en el banquillo enfrente al piano y le indiqué a Bella que se sentara conmigo.

- Quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de una melodía…- le dije- la tocaré de dos formas distintas y tú me dirás cuál te gusta más, ¿está bien?- pregunté. Ella sólo asintió. – Esta es la versión número uno- le sonreí y coloqué mis dedos en la posición del primer acorde. Empecé a tocar la melodía mientras pensaba en Tanya y en todo lo que había sido antes de conocer a Bella, las notas salían con dificultad, a pesar que me las sabía de memoria, no sonaban bien para mi gusto, la melodía sonaba forzada, pero de todas formas la terminé. Bella me miraba con una mirada curiosa- Antes de que digas algo-le coloqué mi dedo sobre su boca- tienes que oír la segunda versión- ella asintió nuevamente y yo me concentré en tocar la melodía. Esta vez enfoqué mis pensamientos en Bella y cómo había cambiado mi vida desde que la conocí, ¡la melodía sonaba tan diferente! cada nota fluía naturalmente sin que tuviera que esforzarme por recordar la partitura. Cuando terminé, me giré para poder mirar a Bella de frente y le pregunté: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál versión te gustó más? ¿La primera o la segunda?

- Mmm… - murmuró mientras se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo-me gustó la última que tocaste, la primera sonaba un poco forzada- sonreí, era tan perceptiva- en cambio la segunda sonaba tan… - suspiró soñadoramente.

- ¿Tan qué?- presioné.

- Tan… -se removió un instante buscando la palabra indicada- tan profunda- solté una risa- suena ridículo, ¿cierto?- preguntó avergonzada.

- No me reía por eso…- sonreí acariciándole la mejilla- me reí porque eres una persona muy perceptiva… la segunda sí sonó diferente, tenía pensamientos mucho más alegres cuando la tocaba- y me incliné para darle suaves besos en el cuello.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- me preguntó y levanté mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- Pensaba en ti- le susurré.

- Oh, Edward…- murmuró ella con los ojos llorosos y se acercó a mí para besarme- eres… tan… perfecto… -me decía entre besos. No pude evitar sentirme el ser más feliz de la tierra, nunca me había considerado perfecto, para ser sincero, encontraba que tenía más defectos que virtudes, pero que Bella pensara que lo era… me hacía inmensamente feliz. De pronto, un portazo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Los interrumpí?- preguntó burlonamente Emmett entrando al salón. Suspiré pesadamente.

- No, Emmett, para nada- respondí irónicamente.

- ¡Genial!- rió- La cena está servida-y caminó hacia la puerta- y Alice sigue furiosa-añadió antes de salir.

- Alice…- gimió Bella.

- No te preocupes de esa enana, yo me encargo de ella- le dije muy seguro y me levanté del banquillo- Es hora de cenar, ¿vamos?

- Vamos- me sonrió, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al comedor.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando llegamos al comedor, estaban todos sentados y mirándonos expectantes como si les debiéramos una explicación.

- Familia… - dijo Edward luego de que ambos nos sentáramos- como se habrán dado cuenta, Bella y yo somos novios…

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Emmett con fingida sorpresa- yo pensé que el hecho que Bella se lanzara hacia ti en plena competencia era sólo una muestra de que son buenos amigos- rió con ganas.

- Ay, Emmett, eres tan infantil- dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

- ¡Quién habla! Alice, la adulta- Emmett levantó los brazos- ¡la más grande de todos!

- No molestes a tu hermana- le reprochó Carlisle- además tu hermano estaba hablando…

- Gracias- dijo Edward- como les decía… Bella es mi novia, hace unos días, nos acercamos después que vino Tanya, ahí me di cuenta que Bella era la dueña de mi corazón- me miró y yo me sonrojé notoriamente- empezamos a salir como uhm... amigos

- ¡Amigos!- soltó Emmett, Edward lo ignoró y siguió con su relato:

- Después de eso, invité a Bella a cenar el domingo pasado y le pedí que fuera mi novia- él me sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que yo continuara la historia.

- Y yo acepté- sonreí y todos sonrieron, excepto Emmett que soltó otra risotada- queríamos darles la noticia, pero Cooper nos tuvo entrenando todas las tardes y a los que más veía eran a Edward y Jasper…

- ¡Qué molesta debiste haber estado!- exclamó Emmett burlón.

- Sí, estuve molesta- le di la razón- porque Cooper nos tenía bajo mucha presión y ni siquiera podía estar un rato con Edward, a pesar de que estábamos juntos en las prácticas. Por suerte, a mi inteligente novio se le ocurrió ofrecerse para ir a dejarme a casa, así Jasper podría ver antes a Alice y nosotros podíamos pasar un rato más juntos- sonreí.

- Pero- agregó Edward molesto- mi hermana llegó una tarde a gritarme a mi cuarto reclamándome porque según ella, por mi comportamiento había _espantado_ a Bella y era mi culpa que ya no viniera más a casa. Lo que la enana no sabía en ese momento es que mi comportamiento había _fascinado_ a Bella- rió alegremente y tampoco sabía que Bella prefería pasar su escaso tiempo libre con su novio, o sea yo- Edward sonrió arrogante- que con la fastidiosa de Alice.

- ¡No soy fastidiosa!- chilló.

- No grites en la mesa- la regañó Esme.

- Hay algo que no entiendo- murmuró Jasper- ¿cómo se enteraron ustedes?- preguntó a Carlisle y Esme.

- El día que vino Tanya- Esme hizo una mueca- todos ustedes huyeron, entonces apareció Bella diciendo que había vuelto antes y que quería darnos una sorpresa, pero estaba sola en casa. Bella preguntó por Edward y le dije que tampoco sabía adonde había ido, pero mi intuición me dijo que ella sí sabía- me sonrió amablemente- después Edward regresó a casa y lo notamos diferente. Sabíamos que debía ser por Bella- sonrió- e insistimos en que saliera un día con ella a solas.

- El pobre se puse histérico- rió Carlisle- porque no tenía tu número- dijo mirándome.

- Papá…- susurró Edward avergonzado.

- Y después de eso, nuestro querido Edward volvió a ser el que era antes. Se animó a tocar el piano y cuando hablamos con él en el salón de piano, nos contó que estaba saliendo con Bella- sonrió.

- En resumen…- Edward alzó la voz- le pedí a Bella que saliera conmigo, una cosa llevó a la otra… y ahora somos novios. Fin de la historia- concluyó.

- ¿Una cosa llevó a la otra?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Bueno… sí- Edward se encogió de hombros- empezamos a conocernos mejor, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé- sonrió- quizás se debió a que no estaba la enana molestando…

- Ed…- empezó a decir Alice.

- Tiene razón, Alice- le dije- no es fácil poder hablar de temas más personales cuando estás en la misma habitación que dos parejas perfectas hablándose de lo mucho que se aman- rodé los ojos.

- Además, yo les dije que tenía novia, ustedes no me creyeron- dijo Edward tranquilamente.

- Y yo les dije que estaba saliendo con alguien…- agregué en el mismo tono.

- ¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta!- Alice se golpeó la frente.

- ¡Entonces Edward era el chico guapo, tierno, inteligente, divertido y sensible!- exclamó Jasper riendo.

- ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!- agregó Emmett dramáticamente- ¡por eso ese día, nuestro Edward estaba tocando melodías alegres!

- Vaya, Emmett, por fin estás usando tus neuronas para pensar- le dijo Rosalie fingiendo sorpresa.

- Y por eso, Edward estaba tan contento en esa conversación, porque estábamos hablando de él- agregó Jasper.

- Eres un egocéntrico, Edward Cullen- le reprochó Alice, de pronto su expresión cambió- ¡por eso tú dijiste que conoceríamos a la cita de Bella el domingo! ¡Porque tú eras su cita!

- Así es- afirmó Edward.

- Y… ¡te apuesto que en ella pensabas para concentrarte mejor!- lo acusó Emmett.

- No, de verdad pensaba en mamá, ella fue la que me dijo que me acercara a Bella, porque ella no tendría por qué conocer mi lado amargado, podría partir de cero con ella… y le hice caso y estoy agradecido por eso- sonrió Edward- aunque… también debo agradecer a Alice por ser amiga de Bella… eso también facilitó las cosas… gracias Alice.

- De nada, yo siempre supe que ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro- dijo ella con orgullo- al igual que mi Jazz y yo- se acercó a Jasper y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Creo que es algo diferente- dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Jasper.

- Alice apenas te vio, dijo "Rose, me enamoré de ese chico, es el amor de mi vida"- empezó a decir Rosalie.

- Rose… no creo que sea un buen momento para contar eso…- murmuró Alice nerviosa.

- Yo quiero saber, continúa- le animó Emmett.

- Y entonces Jasper me miró y me saludó con la mano desde la distancia. Alice me preguntó "¡Rose! ¿Conoces a ese chico?"

- Rose…- murmuró Alice.

- Y yo le dije "¡sí, es mi hermano!" hubieran visto la cara de Alice- rió Rosalie y todos unimos a sus risas, excepto Alice.

- Algo así pasó con Emmett- dijo Edward.

- No te atrevas…- lo amenazó.

- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, Rose, por qué Emmett practica rugby?- preguntó Edward

- Pensé que le gustaban los deportes…-respondió ella confundida y Jasper rió.

- Al principio, sólo le gustaba verlos, pero un día, cuando Emmett fue a buscarme al centro….-empezó Edward.

- Emmett vio a la-chica-más-hermosa-del-mundo-con-sus-cabellos-del-color-de-sol – siguió Jasper.

- Y le preguntó a su querido hermano- continuó Edward- ¿quién es ella? Y yo le respondí, ella es la hermana de Jasper, mi compañero de equipo. Él murmuró un "aaah" con una expresión sumamente boba… entonces usé mi inteligencia y le dije a Jasper que se acercara a saludar a mi hermano.

- Yo capté a Edward y su hermano que tenía la boca tan abierta que parecía una perfecta O, y supuse que era por Rose- siguió Jasper-luego de hacer las presentaciones respectivas, nos retiramos.

- Pero nuestro Emmett quedó prendado de Rosalie Hale- rió Edward- y se presentó a las pruebas del equipo de rugby, porque era el único deporte en el que era relativamente bueno.

- ¡Oye!- reclamó Emmett.

- Y pensando que estando dentro del equipo, vería más a Rose, craso error- rió Jasper.

- Con el tiempo se enteró que Rosalie fue a buscar a Jasper por simple casualidad- prosiguió Edward- aunque descubrió que le gustaba jugar rugby y se quedó en el equipo.

- Oh, Emmett, eso fue tan dulce… - le susurró Rosalie y le dio un beso- no sabía que lo habías hecho por mí.

- Todo lo hago por ti- le respondió Emmett sin pensar.

- Emmett se ablandó- dijo Alice.

- Lo perdimos- agregué yo.

- Y tan rudo que se veía…-siguió Jasper.

- Las apariencias engañan- dijo Edward.

- Quién diría que debajo de toda esa mole, habría un chico sensible- siguió Alice.

- ¡Hey!- se quejó Emmett.

- Emmett tiene buen corazón- dijo Esme maternalmente.

- Solía defender a Alice y Edward cuando eran pequeños- dijo Carlisle recordando.

- ¿Defenderlos?-pregunté extrañada.

- Sí… Alice siempre fue algo… hiperactiva y se metía en demasiados líos- me respondió Esme.

- No soy hiperactiva, ustedes son los que tienen poca energía- gruñó.

- No te enojes- le susurró Jasper- te ves más linda sonriendo- ella sonrió y lo besó.

- Nunca dejaremos de agradecerte por soportar a la enana- le dijo Emmett a Jasper. Él se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Y por qué defendías a Edward?- le pregunté a Emmett.

- Nada que valga la pena mencionar- dijo Edward rápidamente.

- Quiero saber de todas formas- respondí tercamente.

- Sí, hermano, tu novia tiene derecho a saber- Emmett rió malévolamente- cuando este chico, que dice ser tu novio, era pequeño era muy tímido y ya sabes… - me guiñó el ojo- a las niñas les gustan así, son más misteriosos- agitó las manos en el aire- y como ellas maduran antes… empezaron a perseguir al pobrecito de Edward, mejor dicho a acosar- sonrió- y él no tenía mucha experiencia… así que no sabía cómo negarse…

- Emmett…- amenazó Edward.

- Y fue víctima de las niñas. ¡Supieras cuántos besos le robaron!- rió Emmett.

- ¿Cuántos?- exigí saber.

- Vamos, Bella, relájate, eso fue en primaria… -dijo Alice.

- No estarás celosa de algo que sucedió tanto tiempo atrás… - dijo Rosalie- ¿o sí?

- No tuvo importancia- insistió Edward.

- ¿Cuántos fueron, Emmett?

- Mmm… unos quince.

- ¡Quince!- exclamé furiosa.

- Calma, Bella, Emmett está bromeando- me tranquilizó Carlisle.

- No estoy…- empezó él.

- Emmett- lo cortó Esme- Es suficiente. Bella- me miró- espero que no pienses mal de ellos- dijo mirando de reojo a sus hijos- este no es su comportamiento normal.

- Es cierto, generalmente son más civilizados-me aseguró Carlisle.

- No hay problema, sé que son buenos- les sonreí- especialmente Edward, él es perfecto- me acerqué y lo besé. Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando todos se rieron.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Edward.

- Una cosa es que Bella piense que eres bueno… -empezó Emmett.

- Y otra muy diferente es que piense que eres perfecto- terminó Rosalie.

- Está bien que quieras a mi hermano, Bella, pero pensar que es perfecto…- rió Alice.

- Es que estás ciega- agregó Jasper, mientras todos se reían, excepto Edward.

- Quizás tengas razón…- sonreí- quizás esté ciega… -besé nuevamente a mi novio- pero ciega de amor por Edward Cullen- él me sonrió y se inclinó para unir nuestros labios una vez más.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, me divertí escribiéndolo, especialmente la última parte ajajaja**

**Este es el capítulo final... aunque falta el epílogo que será acerca de San Valentín :D**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué tal les pareció... **

**muchas gracias por leer :)**

**Nota: Inicié una nueva historia, se llama "Ficha número 77", pueden encontrarla en mi perfil, está contada desde el punto de vista de Edward, es de un humor muy negro, y el personaje de Edward es muy diferente al de este FF, es demasiado creído, hasta yo misma lo odio xD no sé dónde saco tanto material para escribir ajajaja, pero les aseguro q con el tiempo, nuestro querido Edward cambiará (;**


	23. Epílogo: San Valentín

**EPÍLOGO: SAN VALENTÍN**

Era 14 de febrero y a diferencia de años anteriores, esta vez sí tenía ganas de celebrarlo. Después de lo ocurrido con Tanya, estaba convencido que no merecía ser feliz y que estaba condenado a una vida llena de amargura mientras todos a mi alrededor eran felices, excepto yo. Pero ahora… ¡Todo era tan diferente! Y todo se debía a Bella. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota mientras pensaba en todo lo que ella significaba para mí.

- Deberías ver tu cara, Edward- dijo Alice entrando a mi habitación- cada día te pareces más a Emmett, tienes su misma cara de idiota- rió burlonamente, pero hoy no tenía ganas de pelear con ella. Quizás mañana, hoy era un gran día. Le sonreí su hermana, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de la habitación, dejando a Alice sola. Sabía que no había algo que la enojara más que ignorarla. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y marqué el número de Bella.

- ¡Edward!- gritó ella emocionada de hablar conmigo. Yo sólo sonreí.

- Hola Bella, ¿cómo dormiste?- pregunté.

- Muy bien, soñé contigo- dijo ella alegremente.

- Yo también- solté antes que me diera cuenta. Si Emmett me oyera… se burlaría de mí por el resto de mi vida. Bella rió y de pronto, no me importaron las burlas de mi hermano. – Pero ese no era el motivo de mi llamada, quería avisarte que estoy saliendo de mi casa para ir a buscarte.

- ¿Ahora ya?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, acabo de tomar las llaves de mi auto- las moví para que sintiera el tintineo- ¿las sentiste?

- Sí…

- Y ahora- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- salí de casa- cerré la puerta- ¿lo sentiste también?

- Sí…

- Y ahora estoy subiéndome a mi auto…

- ¡Basta!- rió nerviosa- entendí la idea. Te espero.

- Por eso te quiero- sonreí, aunque claro ella no podía ver eso- eres tan inteligente…

- Ya, galán- rió- nos vemos en un rato. Te quiero.

- Yo también. Un beso. Adiós.

- Adiós- dijo ella. Tiré el celular sobre el asiento del copiloto, sobre el cual descansaba un ramo de rosas que pensaba entregarle hoy, puse las manos en el volante y soñé despierto unos momentos, antes de volver a la realidad y echar a andar el auto. Estacioné frente a la casa de Bella, me guardé el celular en el bolsillo y tomé el ramo de rosas. Lo oculté detrás de mi espalda y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada, pero antes que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Bella y me dio un efusivo beso.

- Feliz San Valentín- sonreí y le entregué el ramo.

- ¡Oh Edward! Eres tan dulce…- y me besó nuevamente, de repente, se separó de mí y me miró con expresión culpable.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté alarmado.

- No te compré ningún regalo- dijo ella apenada.

- No es necesario que me des un regalo, Bella- le sonreí- ya tengo todo lo que quiero…- y me incliné para besarla nuevamente.

- Eres tan perfecto…- susurró ella.

- Si sigues diciendo eso, empezaré a creer que es verdad- reí entre dientes- pero no vine acá para que nos quedáramos en la puerta, así que Señorita Swan- le tomé la mano y la besé- vamos a mi auto, nos espera un largo día.

- ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa mientras yo la guiaba hacia el auto.

- Es una sorpresa- sonreí y le abrí la puerta para que subiera.

- No me gustan las sorpresas- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Esta te gustará… -le murmuré en su oído y pude sentir cómo ella se estremecía.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó ella tercamente.

- Porque me llamo Edward Cullen y soy tu novio- le respondí, ella me miró durante unos instantes, suspiró y subió al auto- así me gusta- dije cerrando su puerta.

- Esto no me gusta- insistió ella mientras yo me subía por el lado del conductor.

- Vamos, Bella, relájate, es San Valentín- le dije alegremente- es la única fecha en que se puede ser romántico sin que se burlen de ti.

- Interesante punto de vista- rió ella.

- Pensaba llevarte al cine e ir a cenar después- le dije despreocupadamente- pero encontré que era _tan _normal y nunca he sido muy tradicional, así que decidí algo totalmente diferente.

- ¿Qué cosa?- me urgió Bella.

- Ya verás- sonreí mientras conducía por la carretera. Después de conducir por unos instantes, me detuve frente a una parada ya familiar para ambos.

- Sí, es nuestra primera parada- le dije bajándome del auto.

- ¿Primera?- preguntó bajándose también.

- Sí, Bella, significa que habrán más después de esta- me burlé. Ella entrecerró los ojos en un gesto amenazante. Yo reí y le tomé la mano.

- Vamos al prado- dijo segura.

- Exactamente- le confirmé. No dijimos más hasta que llegamos al lugar- Siéntate- le indiqué mientras yo me sentaba sobre el césped- Quise venir acá en primer lugar, porque fue precisamente aquí donde me di cuenta que algo había cambiado dentro de mí. Y donde me di cuenta… que algo sentía por ti…- Bella me miraba atentamente- por eso… -revolví en mis bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que andaba buscando- te compré esto…- saqué una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo.

- Edward, no debiste… -empezó a decir Bella.

- Sí, debí, déjame continuar, no tienes permiso para hablar- bromeé- es sólo un brazalete- le expliqué mientras tomaba su muñeca izquierda para colocárselo- que representa el hecho que me tienes en tus manos, Bella- levanté la vista para mirarla- y elegí el lado izquierdo, porque es el lado del corazón… lo que significa…. –suspiré y la miré intensamente- que me tienes en tus manos y en tu corazón- antes que pudiera decir algo más, Bella se tiró sobre mí y ambos caímos sobre el césped. Después de una larga sesión de besos, me separé de ella- ¿Sabes? Aún no terminaba de darte tu regalo.

- Oh- dijo ella. Me senté nuevamente y hurgué nuevamente en la bolsita de terciopelo.

- Supuse que quizás llevar esto- tomé entre mis dedos su regalo- en tu muñeca izquierda no sería suficiente, así que necesito darte algo más representativo- saqué de la bolsita un dije en forma de corazón, tomé la mano de Bella y le agregué el adorno a su brazalete- ahora sí- sonreí.

- Es hermoso- dijo ella.

- Igual que tú- le respondí.

- Basta ya, Edward, vas a hacer que me sonroje- dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

- Sólo digo la verdad- le sonreí torcidamente- además me tomé mi tiempo al elegirlo, no es fácil encontrar un adorno así de pequeño- señalé el corazón- además tenía que ser transparente.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

- Porque quería que representara que no existen secretos entre nosotros y que soy totalmente transparente contigo.

- Puede representar también el hecho que eres tan transparente que puedo ver tu alma- me sonrió ella, yo sólo atiné a devolverle la sonrisa- Edward…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

- Por supuesto, _amor_- ella sonrió y se lanzó nuevamente a mis brazos. Después de besarnos por un largo rato, nuevamente me separé de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- bufó- No me digas que todavía no terminas de darme mi regalo- agregó molesta.

- Tienes razón, aún no termino de dártelo. Y como recordarás esta es la parada número 1. Tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

- No quiero ir- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- No te pongas difícil, Bella- rodé los ojos- además… puedo obligarte a ir. Tú eliges por las buenas o por las malas- ella me fulminó con la mirada y se quedó quieta- Está bien, tú lo pediste- me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Llevándote por las malas- la tomé y la cargué sobre mi hombro.

- ¡Bájame!- chilló.

- No, es la única forma de llevarte- dije serio.

- ¡Bájame!- empezó a golpearme la espalda.

- No.

- ¡Prometo ir contigo! ¡Pero bájame!- exclamó.

- De acuerdo- la bajé y la tomé de la mano- me gusta cuando tienes ganas de cooperar- sonreí burlonamente. Ella sólo entrecerró los ojos y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta.

- ¿Adónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Bella después de un rato de silencio.

- Al Centro- respondí sin apartar la vista del camino.

- ¿Al Centro Deportivo?-preguntó nuevamente.

- Sí, ¿conoces otro?- no pude evitar reír. Bella odiaba las sorpresas.

- ¡No!- gruñó.

- Vamos, Bella, no estaremos mucho tiempo ahí, sólo quiero que veas algo.

- ¿Ver qué?- ya estábamos llegando, así que ignoré su pregunta y estacioné el auto. Me bajé de él y me di la vuelta para abrirle su puerta

- Vamos-le dije, la tomé de la mano y la guié hacia la piscina.

- ¿La piscina? ¿Qué hacemos acá? ¿Me vas a mostrar un nuevo salto triple mortal?- preguntó irónicamente.

- Claro que no, siéntate- respondí divertido. Me senté al borde de la piscina y esperé que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- Mm.. curioso… muy curioso- murmuró ella.

- Disculpe… pero ¿qué es curioso?- dije imitando el famoso diálogo de Harry Potter y el Sr. Ollivander. Ella rió.

- Estaba pensando en que primero elegiste el bosque… la tierra, ahora elegiste la piscina… el agua… estaba pensando si pretendes mostrarme los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza. ¡Oh!- recordó de pronto- también me mostraste la falta de aire al besarme de esa forma… así que sólo nos estaría faltando…

- El fuego- me incliné hacia ella- ¿quieres que te muestre el fuego?- ronroneé en su oído. Ella se estremeció.

- No… digo… -empezó a decir nerviosa- sólo dime que… -tomó aire- sólo dime por qué vinimos aquí.

- Como quieras- le respondí sonriendo- vinimos aquí porque…- suspiré hondamente y miré la piscina - cuando era pequeño solía pertenecer al equipo de natación, pero después… -miré de reojo a Bella quien me miraba fijamente- dejé el nado y a pesar que lo extrañaba, no tenía ganas de retomarlo. Nuevamente tú influiste en eso- le sonreí- cuando acepté volver lo hice porque pensé que necesitaba distraerme y serviría para que mis padres dejaran de mirarme con lástima, aunque en ese momento, no me di cuenta, pero también acepté porque inconsciente quería pasar más tiempo contigo- la miré y le tomé la mano, ella sólo me miró sin decir palabra alguna- eso sí es curioso- bromeé.

- Muy curioso- agregó ella siguiéndome el juego.

- Por eso… quiero que tengas presente que fuiste un… factor importante para mi vuelta a la natación- con mi mano libre saqué de mi bolsillo la bolsita de terciopelo.

- ¡No me digas que tienes más cosas ahí!- exclamó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Es una bolsita llena de sorpresas- dije riendo- pero déjame seguir, me esmeré preparando esto- añadí con tono ofendido.

- Está bien, no más interrupciones- dijo Bella.

- Gracias- le contesté- Y como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras… quiero que tengas presente lo importante que fuiste para mí en mi decisión de volver al nado, aunque en ese minuto no lo haya sabido conscientemente. Por eso…- saqué de la bolsita un pequeño dije dorado y tomé nuevamente la muñeca de Bella- quiero que este adorno, te recuerde eso y además- agregué el dije al brazalete- las medallas que ganamos en el torneo.

- Por eso es dorado… - susurró Bella.

- Sí, aunque también es dorado porque representa el oro. Y tú vales oro para mí- murmuré.

- Edward… -y Bella se abalanzó sobre mí.

- ¡Ouch!- me quejé. El cemento no era tan blando como el césped.

- Lo siento- se disculpó ella rápidamente.

- No hay problema, si sigues abalanzándote sobre mí cada vez que le agregó algo a tu brazalete… - pensé soñadoramente. Ella sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Hay algo más que tengas que mostrarme?

- Sí, pero no está aquí- miré mi reloj- vámonos antes que se nos haga tarde.

- ¿Adónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Bella con cansancio.

- Es nuestra última parada- dije satisfecho mientras me ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a Bella para que la tomara.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundido- ¿No te has divertido? Pensé que… - Bella puso un dedo sobre mi boca.

- Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- sonrió ampliamente- es sólo que es algo… -titubeó- molesto, ir de un lugar a otro sin saber el destino.

- En ese caso…- reflexioné un instante- está bien- sonreí y nos encaminamos al auto. Mientras conducía no podía sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, giré mi cabeza para mirar a Bella quien me miraba con la misma expresión de fascinación que tenía yo cada vez que la miraba.

- Pon atención al camino- me advirtió- no quiero morirme sin saber cuál es la tercera parada- yo simplemente reí y fijé mi vista en la carretera- ¿Vamos a tu casa?- preguntó cuando giré en una curva y tomé la ruta acostumbrada hacia mi casa.

- Sí, lo que quiero mostrarte está justo ahí.

- Pero…- empezó a decir.

- Tranquila, mis padres salieron a cenar a Port Angeles. Emmett salió con Rose, para tener una velada _romántica_- recalqué la última palabra- aunque conociéndolo, es más probable que resulte en un desastre, pero qué más da- respondí encogiéndome de hombros- no es mi problema.

- ¿Y Alice?- preguntó con tono tenso. Estacioné el auto antes de responder.

- No tengo idea, pero sé que Jasper la llevará a cenar fuera, me lo dijo ayer, así que… Como la casa iba a estar vacía… algo que no ocurre todos los días… decidí que sería un buen lugar para que estuviéramos solos- le sonreí y me bajé del auto para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

- Gracias- dijo ella tomando mi mano cuando bajó. Una vez adentro de la casa, vi la cara de confusión de Bella.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – pregunté burlonamente- ¿Una cena romántica y pétalos de rosa en el suelo?- rodé los ojos- te dije Bella, que no iba a hacer algo tradicional.

- No es eso- respondió ofendida.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Es sólo que es tan extraño ver tu casa… tranquila, sin las risotadas de Emmett, los chillidos de Alice…

- Es una oportunidad única en la vida- le aseguré.

- Pero me gusta- me sonrió.

- Me alegro- contesté- Por este camino, señorita- la guié hacia el salón donde estaba mi piano.

- Oh, ¿vas a tocar para mí?- preguntó emocionada.

- Así es, Edward Cullen en un concierto exclusivo para ti- dije solemnemente.

- ¡Qué afortunada soy!- exclamó siguiéndome la corriente mientras me sentaba en el banquillo

- Ven, siéntate conmigo.- Bella se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado- Ahí no, siéntate acá- le señalé mi regazo.

- Pero no podrás tocar bien así…

- Bella, por favor- rodé los ojos- tocar piano es mi segunda naturaleza.

- ¿Cuál es la primera?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba en mi regazo.

- Besarte- sonreí y comencé a besarla. Suspiré luego de un rato- pero puedo besarte más tarde, ahora quiero mostrarte la tercera parte de tu regalo. Esta melodía la compuse para ti durante la semana, mientras tú pasabas las tardes divirtiéndote con Alice y Rose, yo pensaba en ti- dije algo avergonzado- y te compuse otra melodía- coloqué mis dedos sobre las teclas y empecé a tocar. A pesar que había ensayado obsesivamente la canción una y otra vez durante toda la semana, y que me sabía cada nota y cada acorde de memoria, me costaba concentrarme. Bella me daba ligeros besos en el cuello y en las mejillas, acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo me esforzaba por no sucumbir a sus encantos y en terminar la melodía de una vez.

- Eres una tramposa, Bella Swan…- susurré cuando empezaba a tocar el último acorde.

- ¿Por qué?- susurró ella en mi oído. Suspiré hondamente para recuperar el aire y terminar la melodía. Cuando, por fin, la terminé, rodeé a Bella con mis brazos y le dije:

- Por torturarme de esa forma, no te imaginas todo lo que costó concentrarme.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera teniendo a mi novio así de cerca?- ronroneó en mi oído.

- Simplemente escuchar la melodía que tu novio compuso para ti- le dije ofendido- ¡Ni siquiera le pusiste atención!- me quejé.

- Eso no es verdad… - murmuró- estaba poniéndole atención, es sólo que no pude resistir besarte, cada nota gritaba tus sentimientos por mí, era tan intensa…- pasó un dedo por mi pecho y yo contuve la respiración- que no me pude resistir… ¿me perdonas?- me miró con una expresión que aunque me dijera que me fuera al mismo infierno por ella, iría feliz.

- Por supuesto- sonreí- ahora… - bajé una de mis manos para buscar en mis bolsillos, pero Bella fue más rápida.

- ¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó burlona mientras sujetaba la bolsita de terciopelo frente a mis ojos.

- Sí, dámela- le exigí.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo ella ignorándome y jugando con las bolsita- Me está gustando esta bolsita, estoy empezando a tomarle cariño… además es verde… igual que tus ojos- me guiñó un ojo pícaramente y me entregó la bolsita.

- Gracias- le respondí y saqué de ella una pequeña letra E.

- E de Edward, qué original- dijo ella irónicamente mientras le añadía el último dije.

- Sí, pero eso fue sólo una coincidencia- reí divertido.

- ¿La E significa otra cosa?- preguntó confundida.

- Sí, verás Bella… la primera melodía que compuse para ti, parte con el acorde Mi… -suspiré- esto es algo rebuscado- dije avergonzado- pero la nota Mi en clave americana se representa por una letra E. Por eso elegí esta letra, si la melodía hubiese partido con el acorde Si… la letra habría sido una B, y no habría sido por Bella- reí- así que…- añadí en tono burlón- te equivocaste, mi pequeña Sherlock- le sonreí, pero ella me miraba en estado de shock.

- ¡Edward!- chilló haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté preocupado.

- Eres tan perfecto- y me empezó a dar muchos besos- no sé que hice para merecerte- decía entre sollozos.

- Sólo existir, Bella, eso es todo lo que hiciste- le respondí dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Edward… yo también te tengo un regalo- dijo ella después de un momento.

- Pero dijiste que no… - murmuré confundido.

- Dije que no te había comprado un regalo, eso es verdad, pero te tengo uno. Y te lo daré aquí.

- ¿Aquí?- mi mente se imaginó mil formas diferentes de tipos de regalo…

- Sí- dijo acomodándose frente al piano, aun sobre mis piernas- pasé la semana con Rose y Alice porque…-agachó la cabeza- tocas tan bien piano que quise aprender un poco y uhm… Rose sabía algo y me enseñó… las chicas me ayudaron mucho y compuse una canción para ti… No es muy buena, pero…

- Sólo tócala- la animé.

- Está bien- suspiró y empezó a tocar una lenta melodía, los acordes eran simples, pero sonaban bien. Los dedos de Bella se movía nerviosos entre las teclas, se notaba que estaba demasiado tensa, pero a pesar de todo, su canción salió perfecta- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella algo avergonzada- Sé que no toco bien…

- Bella… -levanté su barbilla- fue perfecto- le sonreí.

- Pero tú tocas tan bien… -empezó Bella.

- Después de años de práctica- le dije- el piano no es uno de los instrumentos más fáciles para aprender, pero realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que pusiste en esto… - la besé- aunque podrías mejorar sustancialmente si tuvieras un buen profesor- le guiñé un ojo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó con falsa inocencia- pero… un buen profesor debe cobrar demasiado caro por unas clases particulares… no- negó con la cabeza- está fuera de mi alcance.

- Creo que estás equivocada- le refuté.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces a un buen profesor?- preguntó con fingida inocencia nuevamente.

- No, pero conozco a un buen chico que estaría encantado de darte las clases- le sonreí pícaramente.

- ¿Y crees que sea muy caro?

- Creo que puedes llegar a un muy buen acuerdo con él, ¿qué te parece esto?- me incliné y empecé a besarle el cuello.

- Mmm… sí, es un buen acuerdo- rió. Levanté mi vista y me acerqué a ella para darle un profundo beso en los labios.

- Te amo, Bella Swan- le dije cuando me separé de ella.

- Tanto como yo te amo a ti, Edward Cullen- y se acercó para besarme nuevamente. No podía estar más feliz, había conocido a una chica maravillosa que me amaba, tenía una nueva razón para vivir y mi familia estaba contenta porque ahora toda mis ojos reflejaban la felicidad que sentía, dejando atrás esa mirada vacía que tuve durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Finalmente esta historia ha terminado, muchas gracias por seguirla :) aprecio el tiempo q han invertido en leerla.**

**Estuve dudosa acerca del punto de vista del Epílogo, pero después de meditarlo, decidí que sería mejor q fuera desde el punto de vista de Edward, después de todo, él es quien da el título a la historia, así q me pareció lo mejor.**

**Ojalá q les haya gustado el epílogo (en realidad, el FF completo xD). Y espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión.**

**Nuevamente gracias (;**


End file.
